<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Think You Deserve by skyfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362958">What You Think You Deserve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfangirl/pseuds/skyfangirl'>skyfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Volga Deserved Better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfangirl/pseuds/skyfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana, tricksy little sorceress that she is, secretly spirits Volga away during his last confrontation with Link and Zelda to try and repair what was done to him. Slight re imagining of the end game, because Volga deserved better damnit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lana/Volga (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His mind was a chaotic snarl of rage and lust; hopelessly entangled knots of disappointment and desire woven into a nightmare tapestry. Volga: the Dragon of the Caves, the Scorching Berserker, the Dragon Knight, was an absolute mess. Floating within her protective field of soft blue light, the sorceress looked over the lurid violet and red landscape with a grim expression on her normally cheerful face. This horror was Cia's doing and what one half did, the other hoped to undo. Volga had saved Lana once and she believed that there was still good in him. She was determined to find it and bring him back to the light. She closed her eyes and cautiously reached her consciousness towards the closest shadow tinged globe of memory, recognizing Cia's taint on the knight's thoughts.</p>
<p>Somehow her other half had managed to burden her unwilling general with dreadful, enhanced recollections of his losses and frustrations. Some memories were easier to deal with than others. The reddish ones were battles; there were lots of those and only a few black-tinged ones (his defeat and subjugation at Cia's hands in Eldin, for example) had to be dealt with. Still others were a bit more lusty in nature. Lana was hesitant dealing with those after she unexpectedly stumbled into a vision of Cia writhing under one of her shadow versions of Link.<em> Had she really done that? And made him watch?</em>  She firmly pushed the thought aside and carried on, moving quickly to separate the truth of his mind from the illusions and horrors planted to keep Volga off balance and under control. Finally, nearing exhaustion, she felt the last memory pull her towards its crackling incarnadine heart.</p>
<p>She found herself in a darkened valley, a battle raging all around her. Her dragonbone pike was a comfortable weight in her hands and she spun it in a deadly arc, splitting the flesh of anything unfortunate enough to be within her considerable reach. Suddenly <em>he</em> appeared, and her lips curled in a snarl. The Hero, the Champion, that cursed boy that so occupied her mistress' every waking thought. Lana-Volga rushed forward, pike whirling, and was rebuffed. Again and again the two warriors met, and every time the wretched bright eyed boy pushed her back. Cia's mocking laughter thundered in her ears as she channeled her magic and shifted slightly, great wings sprouting from her back and lifting her off the ground, heat rising in the back of her throat. "No..." Lana whispered, vying for control of the vision. She separated from him abruptly, suddenly finding herself observing the whole scene from above. Volga shook his head violently, disoriented, then turned back to focus on Link. Lana could see the purplish black tendrils tightening their grip on the dragon knight, forcing his body forward despite his exhaustion and wounds, sending him into a desperate, ill-timed dive straight onto Link's sword. A split second before impact she released her spell and a pale blue wall rose between the warriors, knocking them both backwards. Link recovered first, rushing forward and plunging his sword triumphantly into the empty air as she took hold of Volga's spirit, fading from the dream and back into reality.<br/>
 <br/>
"Not this time, you don't need to relive this anymore," she murmured, her magic suffusing him and working quickly to remove the tendrils from Volga's rigid form. Gradually he relaxed into her touch, his eyes blinking open and focusing on her as the last of Cia's influence dissolved into shadows. </p>
<p>"I lost," he said, a hint of a question in his voice.</p>
<p>Lana nodded. </p>
<p>"I should not have lost to that boy," he growled.</p>
<p>She chuckled. "And yet you did. Other times, you did not. It was not meant to be. It was his time."</p>
<p>Volga considered her words for a moment then nodded. "She would never let me forget my failure. His victory. I'm not sure which part gave her more pleasure." </p>
<p>Lana frowned, gazing down at him. "It was cruel of her to use you so."</p>
<p>He shrugged, turning away from her. "That is the way of things. People are cruel. I was weak to lose to her, it was my own fault."</p>
<p>"Is that why you hid away in Eldin? Cruel people?" she asked quietly.</p>
<p>His eyes snapped back to hers angrily. "I do not hide. That is my home. When outsiders intrude they pay dearly for their greed and stupidity."</p>
<p>Lana made a noncommittal sound.</p>
<p>Volga smirked. "You disapprove?"</p>
<p>She sighed, nodding briefly. "People can be very nice once you get to know them, though..."</p>
<p>"Nice," he snorted. "I would prefer they left me alone." He shifted, sitting up and looking around the room before settling his amber gaze upon the blue-haired sorceress again. "Why am I here?"</p>
<p>Lana sighed, "The Princess...you agreed to fight Link on equal footing. You lost."</p>
<p>"Yes, he struck me down. I remember that. I accepted it. Why am I <em>here</em>?"</p>
<p>The sorceress gnawed at her lip, avoiding his eyes. "I ah...may have let them believe that you died there. I kind of..." At a loss for words, she wiggled her fingers at him. "It was busy. I didn't think they'd stop to look too closely. I was right, as it turns out. It's not a terribly difficult illusion, really. Everybody already expects to see a certain thing, so convincing their minds that they're really seeing what they already expect to see..."</p>
<p>"Lana."</p>
<p>"Hm?" She fidgeted with her fingers, gazing into her lap.</p>
<p>Volga stared at her in silence until she met his eyes. "Why?" </p>
<p>"I thought...I thought that I could fix what Cia did. That I -should- fix it. I was probably the only one who could. I felt..." She paused, glancing up at him through her lashes and then her words came out of her in a rush. "It was the day I broke Ganondorf's barrier. You fought your way through hordes of enemies to reach me, and when my work was done you stood with me, side by side like an equal. There was something in the way you looked at me...I felt like there was enough of you left to bring back if I could just get you away from Cia. You saved me. I wanted to save you, too." She swallowed hard, closing her eyes briefly and rubbing at the back of her hand. "So, when I saw that Link was going to...that he was winning...I slipped you out of the way and into a sort of sleep until I could figure out what to do. I'm sorry if that was the wrong thing...I just wanted to try to help."</p>
<p>Volga absorbed all of this silently for a moment, finally reaching over to place his hand over Lana's. He felt an odd pull in his innate magic when he touched her, as though something was shifting restlessly within him. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and a flush crept over her cheeks. Volga chuckled, squeezing her fingers gently before releasing her. "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I was curious as to your intentions. The last time I was under a sorceress' control, it did not go very well for me."</p>
<p>She blinked at him. "Control? Oh no. No, not at all! The fighting is done, now. Cia is gone, the Triforce is back where it belongs." She rubbed absently at her hand again. "You are free, Volga. I would just ask one favor?"</p>
<p>He cocked an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>"Please, don't go after Link and the Princess."</p>
<p>"Ah," he replied evenly. "I see. Not to worry, I have no quarrel with your beloved Champion so long as he stays out of my business, and since he believes me to be dead, it should be no problem." </p>
<p>She peered at him quizzically. "My beloved...no, it's not like that. I just wish the fighting to end."</p>
<p>"Indeed. My life in exchange for not harming a boy I had no intention of seeing again. That is all?" </p>
<p>Lana nodded. </p>
<p>"Very well," he slid out of the sheets and rose, stretching his back and testing his muscles. Much of his torso was covered in bandages but the flesh felt mostly healed if a little sore. He turned back to Lana, catching her running her eyes over him with an admiring expression. "You did all this?"</p>
<p>Her eyes widened again, a deep blush staining her cheeks. "I...had to ah...I had to remove your armor to tend your wounds. The sleep helped but I was worried about how deep some of the cuts were."</p>
<p>Volga nodded, ignoring her embarrassment and began unwinding the cloth wrappings. "Whatever Cia was doing was giving me more strength than I normally have and causing me to ignore a fair amount of damage. I usually do not get hit this much."</p>
<p>"From what I saw, she was able to drive you forward despite your will."</p>
<p>He barked out a laugh, catching her off guard. "It does not take much to goad me to fight once my blood is up."</p>
<p>"Well, no, but you seemed to utterly disregard your safety at times," she frowned. </p>
<p>"A brainwashed pet warrior in thrall to a sorceress. What could be safer?" he smirked.</p>
<p>She scowled at him, narrowing her eyes. "You are no one's pet. Here, you are tangling it all up, let me do it." She hopped off the bed and began fussing at his bandages, swatting his hands away to his amusement. Her fingers were cool as they brushed against his skin, her lips in a thoughtful frown as she examined his wounds while she removed the last of the linen. "You feel hot. I'm worried about fever."</p>
<p>"Dragon," he pointed out softly, and she looked up to catch his gaze. She was standing very close, a fact that both of them seemed intensely aware of all of a sudden. "I run warmer than most, I am told."</p>
<p>"Oh," she breathed. "That makes sense." </p>
<p>They stood like that for a long moment; her hands splayed over his bare torso, his arms at his sides. Cautiously, as though trying not to startle her, he reached for her, settling his hands lightly on her hips. She closed her eyes briefly and a soft sigh escaped her lips, her arms sliding around his waist in a loose embrace. He felt that strange pull again, that echo of their magics calling to one another. He'd felt it before when he was near Cia, but with Lana the sensation was stronger, more clear. "I never properly thanked you, Lana. I'm not sure I deserve all of your care and attention, but I am grateful for it." He was much taller than the diminutive sorceress and she had to tilt her head back to look at him. Her heart was pounding, her pulse showing in her pale throat.  </p>
<p>Her lips quirked up in a grin. "I've learned that it's not about what we think we deserve." She lifted herself on her toes and risked brushing her lips against his. He responded immediately, pulling her tight against him and claiming her lips hungrily. Her arms wound around his neck and she clung to him, her skin tingling and warm wherever it contacted his. Her breath was ragged and shallow as he dragged his mouth along the soft flesh under her ear, nipping at her and then soothing with a brush of the lips. </p>
<p>His hands slid confidently up her ribs and under her blouse, thumbs hooking under the hem so he could lift it up and over her head. He leaned back to admire the view and she shyly crossed her arms over her breasts, blushing under his intense amber stare. He bent his head to catch her lips again, gently cradling her face in his hands, and she relaxed into his touch, her eyes drifting closed. "Too fast?" he murmured, stroking her hair.</p>
<p>"No," she replied softly. "I'm just not used to...this. The way you look at me, how I feel." </p>
<p>He nodded. The silence hung heavy around them and he got the sense that she was holding something back. "There was never anything like this between me and Cia, you know." She blinked at him, her expression one of surprise and a little something else. <em>Relief?</em> "She used her sexuality as a bludgeon, a promise she never intended to keep. She had other ways to 'motivate' the poe or the demon sword, but seduction was her preferred tactic to disarm and control everyone else." </p>
<p>She frowned slightly, nodding in understanding.</p>
<p>"It always rang false," he continued. "I can't say that I would have turned it down had she genuinely offered herself to me; I am male, after all, and she was certainly enjoyable to look at. This..." He brushed his thumb over her lower lip, cupping her chin in his hand and tilting her face towards him. "This feels different. This feels right. If you wish to stop, though, I understand."<br/>
  <br/>
She swallowed hard, lowering her arms and exposing herself to his gaze, smiling up at him shyly. "Please don't stop."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volga's eyes swept over Lana, hungrily taking in every detail of the beautiful creature offering herself up to him. She was all soft curves and pastels where Cia had been sharp angles and darkness; seeing her now, baring herself to him, it was difficult to imagine that they had once been the same person. He drew her close to him, running his hands down her back, enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him. She began kissing his chest, drawing a surprised hiss out of him when she nibbled at one of his nipples. Taking advantage of his momentary surprise, she leaned out of his grasp slightly and began working at the fasteners binding his pants. She barely had time to get them loosened before he took hold of her arms, spinning her around and holding her tight against him. "Not yet," he rumbled in her ear, raising gooseflesh on the back of her neck.</p><p>He held her firmly, arms pinned to her side, with one hand while the other slid upward, teasing and stroking the undersides of her breasts and deliberately ignoring her puckered nipples. His lips began a torturous assault on her neck and ears until she was writhing against him, grinding her ass against his hard length. </p><p>"Please, Volga..." she whimpered, straining against his muscular arms. </p><p>"Not yet," he whispered, biting down gently on her shoulder. His free hand slid down again, deftly finding its way into her pants to her linen-covered mound. She froze, her breath coming in ragged gasps, sagging against him when his fingers finally pressed on, sliding between her lips and skillfully finding that tight bundle of nerves at her core. He brushed the pad of his middle finger in a gentle swipe and she cried out softly, squeezing her thighs together in a desperate attempt for more contact but he dipped lower, inserting two fingers inside her and curling them just so until her knees buckled. Every noise she made sent a jolt straight to his aching cock but he was determined to delay his satisfaction until he could no longer stand it. She was not making it easy though, grinding against him, bucking against his hand, his hips, pleading with him for more. </p><p>Finally he relented, withdrawing his fingers from their exploration and rubbing slow circles over her throbbing clit. Her head dropped back onto his shoulder, low moans and whispers of his name pouring from her lips. "I will make you forget all about him," his voice was quiet, strained, the words breathed directly into her ear. "Your little Hylian Champion. Let the boy play at ruling castles and kingdoms with his princess. You and I are a different breed, above it all." He shifted his grip, releasing her arms and firmly holding her breasts, deftly stroking and teasing her nipples as his other hand sped up slightly. Her body trembled, arms stretched behind her to hold the back of his neck for support, her fingers tangled in his hair. Suddenly she went rigid with a loud cry, her thighs clamping down around his lower hand. He slowed his motions, gradually withdrawing and relaxing his hold on her, allowing her to twist in his arms and wrap him in a tight embrace as her body tried to recover. </p><p>She offered no resistance when he guided her legs around his waist and lifted her, allowing him to carry her to the bed where he quickly deprived her of the remainder of her clothing. Lana was beyond any shyness now, her body limp and pliant under Volga's strong hands as he resumed his thorough exploration of her, soft gasps escaping her as his wicked mouth found her nipples. She ran her fingers through his hair, whispering soft encouragement which turned to whimpers as his head dipped lower. She spread her legs at the touch of his shoulders and he hummed his appreciation as he kissed a burning trail along her inner thigh. He paused just below the apex, locking eyes with her. "Would you like more?" His breath was warm against her tender lips and something inside her belly clenched. </p><p>"Wait," she barely managed to squeak out. He tilted his head but pulled back obediently, nuzzling the soft flesh behind her knee. "What about you?"</p><p>He chuckled, "Not yet. Not until I'm sure it's me you're begging for, and not thoughts of him." He bent his head to her again, breathing in her sweet and musty scent before slipping his fingers into the soft, pale blue curls and spreading her lips, displaying her slick pink core. He wasted no time, running the flat of his tongue in a long swipe and curling the tip around her clit, sucking it lightly between his lips. If she had writhed before under the efforts of his fingers, she went absolutely mad for his tongue. Her back arched high, ankles driving hard into his shoulders and trapping him in place. There was no time for a slow build, she was primed and <br/>balanced at the precipice before he had a chance to find a rhythm so he surrendered to her, humming and flicking his tongue rapidly to bring her to another thundering climax. </p><p>She relaxed her grip on him as she came down, shuddering hard and flinching away much to his amusement when he gently kissed her sensitive mound as he extricated himself from her legs. He settled himself on the bed, tugging her pliant form over to drape across his broad chest and pulling a sheet over her. Eventually she regained some semblance of control, turning to regard him as her fingertips traced languid patterns on his exquisitely muscled abdomen. "Volga?" she said softly.</p><p>"Hm?" he replied, not opening his eyes.</p><p>"Link who?"</p><p>He raised his head to look at her and couldn't help laughing at the mischievous twinkle in her violet eyes. "Really? That was all it took? 'Ware the fickle hearts of sorceresses."</p><p>She pinched his leg hard enough to make him wince. "No, you horrible man. Not that I'm complaining about your valiant efforts to distract me." She snuggled in closer, draping her leg over him. "My feelings were just an echo of Cia's obsession. He's meant for the Princess. I resigned myself to it, and then accepted it, and had quite put it out of my mind by the time you presented yourself in all your fiery splendor."</p><p>He furrowed his brow and stared at her, trying to decide if he was being mocked. "Fiery splendor...?"</p><p>"Oh hush now, you know you like to make an entrance. You made quite an impression on me in the field whenever we met, you know. I just never had a minute to sit down and figure out what I was feeling." </p><p>He chuckled at her, which quickly turned to a low groan when he noticed that one of her hands had worked its way inside his pants while she was talking. "Lana..." he began, but trailed off when she found what she was looking for and gave his cock a firm squeeze.</p><p>"Is it time yet?" she giggled. Not waiting for an answer, she sat up and began tugging at his pants, removing them with a flourish and tossing them over her shoulder. She straddled Volga's hips pinning his hard length against his stomach and bent down to kiss him, her pale blue hair a soft cloud around their faces. </p><p>He ran his hands down her sides and gripped her hips, pulling her tight against him before rolling them so she was underneath him. He wasted no time, wordlessly kneeling and guiding her legs around his waist before leaning forward to take hold of her wrists, stretching her arms behind her head to arch her back, tilting her breasts towards him. His hands trailed down her arms to cup her breasts firmly, his thumbs tracing rough circles over her nipples. </p><p>Lana's giggles had given way to soft sighs, her eyes taking on that slightly unfocused look that Volga was growing very fond of. He shifted his hips suddenly, one hand gripping his aching member and lining up with her slick core. His head slipped inside her, her eyes drifting shut as a low moan escaped her lips. He gradually eased in, inch by agonizing inch, her legs tight around his waist, until he was buried inside her to the hilt. He held still with some difficulty, his pulse pounding in his ears, trying to regain some control and give her time to adjust to him. Finally he felt her relax a bit and he shifted his hips experimentally, clenching his jaw. </p><p>She reached for him and he obliged, leaning into her embrace, her lips cool against his neck as she nipped at his throat playfully. "Are you going to make me beg?" she asked, a teasing note in her voice. She crossed her ankles and pulled him tighter against her, rocking her hips in a slow circle, the slight changes in position drawing a low groan from his chest.</p><p>He pulled back slowly, holding his breath, until only the tip remained inside her tight walls and then thrust back in suddenly, the air leaving his lungs with a growl. He repeated the motion, a little faster this time, Lana's soft moans spurring him on. "I'm not sure how long I can hold out," he muttered through clenched teeth. </p><p>"So don't," she said, her voice strained. "Let go, Volga. You won't break me, let go."</p><p>"Not yet," he growled, rising to his knees again. Pumping in and out of her slowly, he slipped his thumb between them and gently rubbed her clit. She bucked hard, going rigid and almost dislodging him. He yanked her back towards him with his free hand, holding her still as he continued stroking her, her moans becoming desperate as he drove her towards the precipice again. Suddenly she broke with a loud cry, her walls clamping down around him and he bent over her again, palming her breasts and nuzzling her neck as she trembled beneath him. </p><p>As her breathing became less ragged she took his face in her hands, drawing him into a deep kiss and crossing her ankles around his waist. It was all the encouragement he needed. He slid his hands under her, gripping her shoulders to brace her against him as he thrust hard into her, quickly finding his rhythm and setting a fast pace. Her soft cries gave over to gasps and she stopped trying to keep up with him, opting instead to cling to his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his flesh. Finally he went rigid, the veins in his neck standing out in sharp relief as he came with a roar, his cock pulsing inside her as she slumped back with a contented sigh. </p><p>His head dropped forward and she kissed him slowly, weaving her fingers through his hair. He reluctantly pulled out of her, rolling to his back with a groan and she snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest. He trailed his fingertips languidly down her spine and she shivered. "Cold?" he chuckled.</p><p>"In your bed? I don't think that's possible," she replied, planting a kiss on his chest. The muscle twitched in response. She grinned then sat up slightly, studying him with a thoughtful expression.</p><p>He watched her through half-lidded eyes. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Hm? Nothing. I was just wondering what other muscles you have that might dance if I kissed them," she said playfully, bursting into a fit of giggles at the expression on his face. </p><p>He pulled her down to him with a grunt, kissing her soundly and tucking her against him. "You can inspect me to your heart's content after I get a nap and some food."</p><p>She nestled into his arms with a contented sigh, opening her mouth to respond but yawning instead. "You win, just this once. Nap then food."</p><p>He shook his head, wondering if all sorceresses were as tireless as his, and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lana awoke slowly, her momentary surprise at finding herself wrapped in a muscular pair of arms washed away by a sense of contentment. Some tiny part of her had dared to hope for this outcome but she hadn't truly believed it would come to pass, let alone so quickly. She definitely hadn't anticipated how good he would make her feel, how easily he could manipulate her body and draw the pleasure out of her in ways she never expected to experience. She shifted restlessly, yearning for his touch but not wanting to wake him. His arm was draped loosely over her side, his hand dangling so tantalizingly close to her breasts that she could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Despite last night's exertions she knew he was still healing and needed his rest but the sensation of his long, lean body so close to hers was driving her to distraction. <em>Goddesses help me, one night and he's turned me into a wanton.</em> Her wretched mind replayed images of his tousled blond head between her legs and she squirmed, squeezing her thighs together against the growing ache in her core.    </p>
<p>Volga shifted slightly and her breath caught in her throat but he simply pulled her tighter against him, her back to his chest. His fingertips curled over her hip, squeezing gently for a moment before he drifted off again and she exhaled softly, her mind racing indecisively. Temptation won out at last when she tentatively pressed her backside against him and felt his half-erect length trapped between them. She reached for his hand, slowly guiding it back to her breast. He curled his fingers reflexively, his palm brushing her sensitive nipple. She bit her lip to stifle a whimper, glancing over her shoulder only to meet his amber stare. </p>
<p>"Oh! You're awake," she giggled, a blush staining her cheeks. "I didn't mean to...ah!" His hand found its way between her knees and spread her wide, tucking one ankle behind his thigh and exposing her sopping wet core to the cool air. He wasted no time, sliding his long fingers between her lips and plunging two inside her, her slick walls clamping down on the intruders greedily. She bucked hard against him, her ass grinding against his firm cock.</p>
<p>"Total accident, I'm sure," he drawled, slowly withdrawing his fingers. He gently circled her clit, dipping back to her opening occasionally to keep her on edge. She strained against his grip, desperate for more contact, but he held her in place easily. </p>
<p>"Please, Volga," she whined, squirming against his arm. He relented, releasing her leg and she twisted around, rolling him onto his back and straddling his hips. His hands slid up her thighs to her waist, holding her against him as he pressed upwards. She rocked forward, bracing herself against his chest, biting down on her lip and suddenly looking unsure of herself.</p>
<p>Volga relaxed his grip, eyebrows crinkling in concern. "What's wrong? Are you sore?"</p>
<p>She shook her head quickly. "No...No, I just don't..." she began, fidgeting with her fingers. "I'm not sure what to do, exactly. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel, I just-"</p>
<p>He tugged her down abruptly, crushing her to his chest and kissing her deeply. She melted into his arms, sighing contentedly, her fingers twining through his hair. Lost in the heady rush of his embrace, she squeaked in surprise as the tip of his cock pressed into her slick opening. Volga nipped at her lower lip, one hand steadying her hip as he slid himself further inside. "This okay?" he murmured against her mouth. She nodded quickly, nearly headbutting him and he chuckled. "Good. Sit up."</p>
<p>She pulled herself upright, sinking her hips down to his with a low moan as his thick member filled her, her eyes drifting shut. After a long moment she rocked back and forth, grinding against him in slow circles as she adjusted to the feeling of him buried inside her. As her motions became more confident he pulled back and thrust into her gently, slipping one hand between them. She responded instantly, lifting up and pushing back as her body found its way through this new sensation. He began stroking her clit with his thumb, her soft sighs turning to gasps as she pressed down harder against him. "Oh, goddesses...please don't stop," she cried out, bracing her arms against his chest. Volga's free hand gripped her waist and he thrust hard into her, her nails raking into his flesh as her drove her through her orgasm, only managing to hold out briefly before he followed her with a groan, shuddering beneath her.</p>
<p>Eventually she caught her breath, lifting her head and gazing at him through half-lidded eyes. He drew her down to him again, capturing her lips in a slow kiss and she sagged against him, humming contentedly. "Volga?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"I lied," she said. </p>
<p>He quirked an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>"I definitely meant to wake you up."</p>
<p>He smirked at her and swatted lightly at her ass. "Feel free to not-accidentally wake me anytime."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little short and sweet for now, but there will be some actual story soon! Promise! I'm indulging a bit, but I'm getting there. I welcome your comments, and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days slipped into weeks and the couple fell into a comfortable routine; the dragon knight patrolling the valley and resuming his training regimen, the sorceress monitoring their world and others. Oftentimes those duties overlapped as neither liked to stray from the other's side for long. It was hardly uncommon for him to round a corner and find Lana awaiting him or for her to come out of her meditative state and find him standing guard at her side. Up to this point in his long life Volga had been a solitary creature; even when surrounded by his reptilian legions he had held himself separate, training alone and keeping his own counsel. Sharing his time with Lana was far preferable.</p>
<p>Volga was not terribly surprised the first time Lana joined him in the makeshift training yard and he welcomed her company. She was a bundle of energy; restless and unwilling to relinquish the rush of battle after spending so many years passively watching events unfold in her role as a Guardian. While she was far less experienced with the spear than he, she was an apt pupil and her fighting style complimented his nicely. What she lacked in physical power she more than made up in speed, though her greatest advantage over him was completely unintentional. Every cry and gasp that escaped her lips as they sparred sent a surge straight to his groin. Having experienced the sensual side of the tenacious little sorceress and drawing very similar sounds out of her in the bedroom, he strongly suspected that those vicious kitten noises she made in the field were going to be his undoing.</p>
<p>He wouldn't be undone today, however; at least not unpleasantly so. With one final roar Volga slid forward in a rush, pike angled low, and drove Lana towards the wall. She flung herself backwards, desperately trying to conjure a protective barrier but he was on her with blinding speed, swatting her spear away and dropping his own weapon to free his hands so he could pull her tight against him, claiming her lips with a rough kiss. She moaned softly against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his shaggy blond locks. He walked her back until her shoulders hit the wall, dropping his hands to her thighs and lifting her, a groan rumbling deep in his chest as she reflexively tightened her legs and pressed hard against his aching groin.</p>
<p>She tugged his hair and broke away with a grin, leaning back to lock her eyes onto his smoldering amber gaze. "I feel like this is cheating," she said, her giggle turning to a gasp as he ground hard against her core.</p>
<p>"Very likely," he replied, nuzzling the soft flesh between her breasts. "I have considered it carefully and decided that I don't care. Winning is winning."</p>
<p>She laughed, rubbing against his hips. "Victory at any cost, Sir Knight? You're a dangerous man."</p>
<p>He lifted his head to meet her eyes, his expression suddenly earnest. "When the prize is you? Never doubt it."</p>
<p>She stroked his cheek, her violet eyes soft. "Volga, I--Oh!" One hand slid into her top, his long fingers immediately stroking and teasing her nipple while the other pressed gently at the nape of her neck, guiding her face towards him for a deep kiss. She unwound her legs, sucking lightly on his tongue as her feet touched the ground. Working quickly she turned him so his back faced the wall and unfastened his pants, tugging them down and dropping to her knees as his cock sprang free. She wrapped one hand around his shaft and leaned forward to kiss the tip gently before glancing up at him with a mischievous grin. "Can I try something?"</p>
<p>Volga nodded quickly, not trusting his voice at that exact moment.</p>
<p>Her lips parted slightly and the whisper of her breath against him was enough to send a fresh surge of blood south. Some small part of him was alarmed at how easily the diminutive woman was able to assume control of him, but as her tongue caressed the head of his cock for the first time that thought and all others flew out of his brain. A drop of moisture leaked out of him and she hesitated briefly, flicking her eyes up at his rapt face before licking it away and slowly closing her lips over him. His breath left him in a rush and she closed her eyes in concentration, her hand tightening around him as she pressed on, taking him further into her mouth. She sucked lightly at him, her tongue rubbing gently against the underside of his shaft, and it was all he could do not to thrust his hips against her face. His hands flexed against the wall behind him and she paused, letting him slip free of her lips. "Is this okay? Am I doing this right?"</p>
<p><em>Right? Din preserve me</em>. She stared at him, her eyes wide, waiting for a response. He swallowed hard and managed to choke out a noise that sounded vaguely affirmative. </p>
<p>She giggled at him. "Good! Okay! Tell me if I do something wrong, okay?" She didn't wait for a reply this time, lowering her head and swallowing his throbbing member, this time taking more than half of it into her mouth. She bobbed her head a little faster now, her confidence growing, and he cautiously threaded his fingers through her hair being careful not to push despite every part of him screaming to bury himself in her.</p>
<p>"Lana..." he groaned, and she glanced up at him without stopping her movements. <em>Those eyes. Those lips, stretched tight.</em> "Oh fuck, I'm going to..." He tried to pull away but she clutched at his ass, refusing to release him and he surrendered to her, bursting in her mouth with a growl. His head dropped back, thudding into the wall behind him as she relaxed her grip, lapping at him gently until the spasms slowed and he couldn't take the sensation anymore. He sank to the floor, pulling her onto his lap and crushing her to his chest in a fierce embrace.</p>
<p>She sighed happily, snuggling into his arms as his brain desperately tried to unscramble itself. "I don't think 'thank you' quite covers it but...thank you," he said, finally regaining control of himself.</p>
<p>She giggled into his shoulder, craning her neck to brush her lips against his jawline. "You're welcome."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about the end." He tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, his fingertips lingering. "It snuck up on me, I usually have more control than that."</p>
<p>"Sorry? Why?" </p>
<p>"Finishing the way I did. In your mouth." </p>
<p>She shifted, twisting around so she could look at him. "Don't be. I um...like how you taste. And I definitely like knowing I can do that to you." A blush was creeping up her neck but she pressed on. "You don't have to try and pull away from me like that next time."</p>
<p>He stared at her for a long moment before kissing the top of her head with a low chuckle.<em> Next time.</em> "You are absolutely going to be the death of me, woman."</p>
<p>An odd expression flickered across her face suddenly and he sat up straight, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. "What is it? Lana?"</p>
<p>"You need to go. Eldin. Your caves." She slid out of his lap, leaping to her feet and staring off into the distance. </p>
<p>He hastily rose, putting his clothes to rights. "What did you see? Are you coming with? I don't want you here alone. Lana, look at me."</p>
<p>He spun her around but she stared right through him, her normally expressive eyes eerily vacant. After a long moment she blinked slowly, finally focusing on his face and attempting a smile. "I need to stay here for now. I'll be fine. Always am. Go now, and hurry back to me." She rose up on her toes, brushing his lips in a brief kiss. "Better go get your armor. Something is wrong, you're going to need it." </p>
<p>He opened his mouth to reply but she was gone, vanishing into a flash of golden light. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stepped through the portal, finding himself in the entrance hall of his home, the labyrinthine system of caves buried within the Eldin mountain range. Volga inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the super heated air wafting from the nearby lava flows. The sudden urge to shift back to his true form and immerse himself in the burning lake was tempting, but the business at hand was far more pressing. The glowing door behind him snapped shut and he made his way inside the caverns. As he wandered the paths and tunnels, the quiet was disturbing. The caves usually bustled with activity but there were no guards posted, no hatchlings chasing one another, no Gorons mining. </p><p>After a brief search, the low sound of voices caught his attention and drew him towards a keep in the center of the complex where a mass of reptilian soldiers were being rounded up by a floating figure. <em>Wizzro.</em> Narrowing his eyes in thought, the dragon knight weighed his options momentarily before settling on a dramatic entrance. He leaped into the air and landed in a crouch in the midst of the keep below, his crimson wings spread wide behind him. He rose to his feet with a smirk, amber eyes drinking in the reactions of the crowd surrounding him as he folded his wings and assumed a casual stance. <em>Are you enjoying this, Lana? Fiery splendor, indeed.</em></p><p>The poe spluttered. "Volga? You're supposed to be dead."</p><p>"And you're supposed to be jewelry."</p><p>Wizzro cackled. "They keep trying, but I always find a way out of that cursed ring."</p><p>"Indeed," he replied evenly. <em>We'll see about that.</em> "So. I don't suppose you'd care to explain why you're attempting to abscond with my army?"</p><p>The purple energy around the poe crackled briefly. "Well, we didn't think you'd miss them, considering."</p><p>Volga cocked an eyebrow. "We?"</p><p>Wizzro hesitated before responding. "Cia almost had them, you know. It was so close. They had to pull the Sword to take her down, but that action left them vulnerable. Short sighted fools. They released the Demon Lord!" Volga's fingers tightened on his pike but he kept his expression carefully neutral as the poe continued. "So while the hero and his wretched goddess-princess are having victory celebrations, Ganondorf is about to strike." </p><p>Volga casually sidled closer to the lava pool, placing himself between his anxiously shifting chieftains and the fast talking wizard. He made a small gesture with his hand and the dinolfos took a more relaxed stance, followed immediately by the lizalfos. "You don't really intend to dash my army against the walls of Hyrule Castle again. That did not work out last time, as I recall, and now the Hylians have the Sword and the Triforce." </p><p>"Not all of it," the poe replied darkly. "There's a certain little sorceress who is about to wish she had never been...well, she wasn't born, really. Divided? No, that's not right either. Sep--Grrak!" The dragonbone pike burst through the front of his robes and whatever he had been about to say died on his lips. He spun around, desperately trying to prepare a spell, but found himself surrounded by a ring of hostile reptiles with a smirking dragon knight at their center, ethereal flames flickering around his gleaming incarnadine armor. Wizzro gurgled wetly, a deep purple glow surrounding him.</p><p>"I regret to inform you that 'a certain little sorceress' has made other arrangements." The heat intensified, wisps of smoke escaping his mouth before he exhaled sharply, spitting a fountain of fire directly at the struggling poe, incinerating him until only the blue ring remained. Volga crouched and scooped up the ring as the last of the poe's essence sank into it, bouncing it in his palm. "Sealing you away seems to be a rather temporary measure. Let's try something else this time." He turned and hurled the ring into the middle of the lava lake where it pulsed once before exploding with a brilliant flare. </p><p>Volga gazed out over the flows contemplatively. "Right, then. That's that, it seems." He turned to regard his army. "I won't compel you to come with me. I go to fight the Demon Lord and whatever he has raised to support him. Any of you who remain will be expected to hold these caves until I return, against whatever comes...and return I will. Neither path is easy, but know that this time, I am choosing this fight."</p><p>The chieftains glanced at each other briefly as a low, sibilant hiss rose from the legions. They stepped forward as one, inclining their heads. "We follow, Master. We are yours to command," growled the dinolfos. </p><p>Volga flashed his teeth in a brief smile. "Excellent. Gather up whoever is coming along. We depart within the hour."<br/> <br/>      * * *</p><p>The way back to the Valley of the Seers took considerably longer than Volga would have liked having become accustomed to magical shortcuts and portals, of late. Moving an army the traditional way felt tedious, despite the speed and stamina his forces possessed. A growing sense of unease clouded his mind and sleep eluded him for more than an hour or two when they made camp. He knew that Lana could more than take care of herself, but the matter-of-fact way in which Wizzro had laid out the plan to take her piece of the Triforce worried him. The Demon Lord alone would be trouble. The fact that he had not only raised Wizzro but sent him off on an errand implied that he had more weapons at his disposal, and Volga had a pretty good idea who <em>that</em> might be. He trusted in her decision to send him away but could not shake the feeling that he was taking too long returning to her side. </p><p>That sense of dread was confirmed as they crested the last hill and the plumes of smoke became visible.</p><p>What happened next was a blur. He vaguely recalled barking out orders that his well trained troops hardly needed, but there was comfort in routine so he did it anyway. His legions swarmed the temple grounds, disciplined and vicious, charging past the surprised Hylian soldiers and carving a swath of fire and blood through the waves of bublins and stalchildren that threatened to overrun the valley. Their presence energized the soldiers and the tide began to turn, enabling Volga to turn his full attention to seeking out the heart of the fight. He turned towards the long stairway leading to the summit but a searing blue-white flare emanated from the fairy fountain, followed by a blood curdling scream. </p><p><em>Lana.</em> </p><p>He spun on his heels and sprinted towards the sound, his whirling pike dealing death to anything foolish enough to get in his way. In a span of heartbeats he found her, crumpled on the ground at the feet of Ganondorf, his fist clutched around a blinding golden object. Rage swept over him manifesting in flames and he leaped, shifting in midair to his true form, massive dragon's wings buffeting the area with scorching hot wind before diving at the Gerudan warrior with a roar, landing in between him and the unconscious sorceress. The Demon Lord took the hit and staggered backwards, reaching towards the ground with an arm covered in roiling darkness. He pulled back and flung the energy towards Volga who met it with a concussive blast of fire, the two forces exploding against each other in a shower of sparks. </p><p>The light faded and Volga dug his claws into the ground, preparing to charge, but Ganondorf just laughed. "Amusing as it will be to tear you apart, I have other things to do today." He gestured and a portal opened behind him. "Do yourself a favor, lizard. Take what's left of her and slink back to Eldin. Stay out of my affairs and I will leave you for last." He stepped back as Volga bared his fangs and the portal snapped shut, the sudden silence falling over the courtyard like a blanket. </p><p>Roaring in frustration, Volga's claws raked the ground as a company of soldiers and lizalfos rushed into the area accompanied by a bruised and disheveled Impa. He spun around to face the Sheikah woman and she lowered her naginata, holding her hands up in a gesture of peace. He eyed her warily for a moment before a low groan behind him pulled his attention to its source and he turned, the air shimmering around him, and shifted back to his human form. He slipped his arms around Lana and stood, cradling her to his chest protectively. </p><p>"Let me see her, I can help-" Impa began, stepping forward, but Volga cut her off with a snarl.</p><p>"Make sure they have fully retreated," he growled, closing his eyes in concentration.</p><p>Impa narrowed her eyes. "If you just let me look at her-"</p><p>"Her spirit is wavering, woman. I can keep her going with my own, but not if I have to argue with you at the same time. Secure the area or find me someone who will," he turned away from her, not waiting to see if he would be obeyed. "Where are my chieftains?"</p><p>The dinolfos appeared from the edge of his vision. "Master," it hissed.</p><p>"I want every inch of this valley searched, every post guarded. Keep an eye on those Hylians but put them to work. Find me a healer, and do not disturb me with anything else unless it is absolutely necessary. Sheikah!" he barked. "Send word to Hyrule Castle. They need to be ready for what comes next." Without another word he turned towards the temple, wings sprouting from his back, and lifted into the air, his precious burden clutched close to him.  </p><p>Impa clenched her jaw and watched him disappear, brushing aside her irritation and setting herself to the task before her. Lana was in good hands for the moment and there was work to be done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volga settled Lana in the bed and turned to light a fire in the brazier, noting with a frown that in the span of just that few seconds she had curled in on herself and began shivering. He quickly stripped off his armor and lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her in close to his chest. She relaxed at his touch, her cold skin absorbing his body heat as her breathing leveled out again. He badly wanted to assess her wounds but the exhaustion of the last few days was catching up with him. His eyes slipped closed and he drifted off, lulled by her steady heartbeat.</p>
<p>He awoke with a start several hours later, the fire burned down to embers and dawn's light beginning to peek through the windows. He lifted his head, scrubbing at his eyes with the back of one hand, then peered down at Lana. Even in the dim light her color looked better and he could sense less of a draw on his strength from her. He lay back down, relieved, and stroked her back gently. She snuggled closer to him with a soft sigh, her eyes fluttering open. "Volga..?"</p>
<p>"Hoping for someone else?" he drawled, brushing his fingertips over her cheek.</p>
<p>She huffed. "Hush. There is no one I would rather see. Wait. When did you...how did we..." she trailed off, fear washing over her delicate features. "Ganondorf. The Triforce. He has my piece of the Triforce! We have to--"  She sat up abruptly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and froze, clutching her head as a wave of dizziness swept over her. "Oh...Goddess, that's new. What is wrong with me?"</p>
<p>He ticked off answers on his fingers. "Late last night. Too late to be of much help, a fact for which I will never forgive myself. I carried you up here, you were not well when I arrived." He pulled her back towards him with a frown. "I was unable to stop him, and I got here too late to prevent him from taking it. I should have been here," he growled, looking at her pointedly. "I have no idea what he did to you, but you were very weak. Your spirit has been drawing off of mine for some time. I'd rather you didn't try to stand up right now."</p>
<p>She absorbed the information, swallowing hard before speaking. "I had to send you off. I didn't want to, but I had to. It would have been so much worse if he'd had the full strength of your army to add to his own, and I sensed Impa's arrival. If she had seen you there may have been...misunderstandings." She glanced up at him through her lashes, her eyes mournful. "The future is...difficult to interpret. So many possibilities, forks in the road, choices upon choices with ripple effects beyond counting. At best I can see likely outcomes, and I try not to even do that. There is enough trouble in the world without trying to contort myself by stopping things I cannot possibly prevent."</p>
<p>He nodded. "That sounds exhausting."</p>
<p>"It is. I don't know how Fi manages, calculating everything all the time," she chuckled, rubbing her temples. "From what I saw that day, he was going to win. All I could do was try and soften the blow. If you and Impa weakened each other, he would have killed both of you. If you arrived too soon, he may have killed you. If he had your army, he would have killed all of us. And on and on and on. Your best chance...<em>our</em> best chance, was to send you away and hope that you got back in time to save me."</p>
<p>He frowned, looking away from her. "I failed you. I should have killed him."</p>
<p>"You did not fail me, I'm still here. Listen to me." She took his face in her hands, turning him to meet her gaze. "In every future I saw, he got that piece of the Triforce. It was going to happen. He took something from me, but if you hadn't arrived when you did, he would have done worse to me. Much worse." She shuddered. "Please believe me. You saved me in every way that you could have. No one could have done more." </p>
<p>She leaned towards him and brushed her lips against his. He held still for a moment, breathing her in. "No one will touch you again. Not while I live, and I intend to live for a very long time." She twisted in his arms to straddle his lap and he nuzzled her neck gently, nipping at her collarbone.</p>
<p>"Maybe just a little touching?" she asked, shifting restlessly against him.   </p>
<p>His hands dropped to her hips, holding her in place. "You need to rest, I don't want to hurt you."</p>
<p>"So go slow," she grinned, straining against his grip. "You said 'don't stand up'. I'm agreeing to those terms, with a slight addition." She untied her blouse quickly, letting the garment drop from her shoulders. "I feel better just having you here, but we could both feel a <em>lot</em> better."</p>
<p>A man can only take so much.</p>
<p>He pulled her close and rolled them over, kissing her deeply. She reached between them, fumbling with the ties of his pants and he swatted her hands away, yanking hers over her hips instead. She giggled at him as he worked the leggings off of her, her giggles turning to moans when he tossed them aside and turned his attention back to her, bending his head to tease and nibble at her nipples. "I want to taste you," he growled, and without waiting for a response began working his way down her torso, his mouth raising goose flesh on its straight path to her core. </p>
<p>She spread herself eagerly for him, dropping her legs over his broad shoulders as his head sank between her thighs and his tongue slid between her lips, parting her gently. Her back arched at the contact and he slid his arms under her to grab her waist, preventing her from bucking off the mattress. He hummed under his breath as he worked her over, his tongue drawing wicked patterns across her flesh that had her crying out her pleasure, her fingernails scrabbling at the sheets in a desperate bid for something to hold onto. The wave crested far sooner than she would have liked and she came hard, panting his name as she ground urgently against his mouth. </p>
<p>She sagged back onto the bed and stretched her arms over her head with a contented sigh, her eyes drifting closed. He slowed his movements, reluctantly pulling away from her and sitting back on his heels, his expression smug as he took in her debauched state. Moving quickly he unfastened his pants and rose to his feet, running his hands over her calves and tugging her back towards the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>"See? I told you I felt bet-Oh!" Lana gasped as the tip of his cock slid inside her. She hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him tighter against her, tilting her hips to accommodate his thick member.</p>
<p>Volga eased forward until he was buried inside her, her slick walls tight around him. He pulled out slightly and thrust back with a low groan, his hands gliding down her long legs and guiding them upwards to rest her ankles on his shoulders. He rolled his hips experimentally and she moaned softly, biting down on her lip. "Are you okay?" His voice was low, amber eyes studying her intently as he withdrew slowly and pressed back again.</p>
<p>"So good. You feel so good," she sighed.</p>
<p>He brushed his lips along the inside of each ankle and shifted his hips again, leaning over her slightly. "Tell me if I need to stop, alright? Promise me." She nodded quickly and he chuckled. "Look at me, Lana."</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered open, wide and unfocused. </p>
<p>"Promise me," he growled, pulling almost completely out of her.</p>
<p>"I do, I promi-Oh goddess, yes!" Violet eyes rolled back in pleasure as he slammed into her, her words turning into incoherent gasps and whimpers. He leaned into her as he thrust, bending her legs back, the new position allowing the head of his cock to rub against a spot deep within her that made her toes curl. She squeezed her breasts together, rolling her nipples between her fingertips, crying out sharply as another orgasm ripped through her, her body shaking beneath him. Volga held on a little longer but her tight, throbbing walls drew out his release and he came hard, dropping her legs and lowering himself on top of her.</p>
<p>He kissed her slowly, running his hands through her silky hair. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth as he pulled away, releasing him with a giggle. He rolled to his side, amber eyes fixed on her face as his fingertips traced languid patterns on her belly. "I can't lose you, Lana."</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere." She laced her fingers between his, holding his gaze as she brought his hand to her lips to kiss his calloused palm. "I'm yours, Volga, and you are mine. My place is here, with you." She pulled his arm around her, turning on her side to nestle close to him, her back against his chest. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was much higher in the sky when the couple awoke to a loud series of knocks on the door. "This had better be good." Volga sat up, muttering to himself as he fumbled to pull his pants on. </p>
<p>Lana scooted over, claiming his pillow and watching him leave with a bemused expression. "Be nice. Maybe someone sent you some breakfast!"</p>
<p>The knocking began again just as he reached the door and yanked it open with a scowl revealing Impa, one fist raised in the air. She turned her wrist, reflexively reaching for the sword on her back, and Volga barked a laugh. "I wouldn't do that, someone might get hurt." She pursed her lips as she ran her eyes over the barefoot, shirtless man before her. He folded his arms in front of his broad chest and leaned against the wall, casually crossing his ankles as he blocked the doorway with his body. "Can I help you?" </p>
<p>"Perhaps," she huffed, lowering her hand and meeting his eyes with a frown. "I wanted to check on Lana, I was told that this was <em>her</em> room."</p>
<p>"The Lady is...indisposed at the moment. I will let her know you stopped by," he drawled.</p>
<p>Impa squared her shoulders, opening her mouth to reply, but closed it again at the sound of a small cough behind the smirking knight. "Play nice, Volga," Lana chided. "Come in, Impa, please. I'm only partially disposed, but you've seen worse I'm sure." </p>
<p>He stepped aside slightly to allow the Sheikah to brush past him, shutting the door firmly behind them before striding back into the room to find Lana perched in a chair near the window, a blanket wrapped around her legs. The morning sunlight gave her hair a soft glow, her normally delicate features even more pale than usual. Her ethereal beauty caused the breath to catch in his throat and he swallowed hard, trying to regain his composure. The fact that she was wearing his shirt (and by his guess nothing else) set his pulse racing. The knowing glance she sent his way as he took his place beside her only confirmed his suspicions. </p>
<p>Impa stood near the fireplace, her wrists clasped behind her back. "I'll keep this brief, so that you may get back to...<em>resting</em>." She spared a disdainful glance for the tall knight who smiled pleasantly at her in response, then turned her attention back to Lana. "The valley is safe. Ganondorf's army cleared out of here as quickly as they arrived and I've seen no sign of Ghirahim or Zant. Or, for that matter, Wizzro, which is surprising."</p>
<p>"The poe is no longer a concern," Volga said. The women gazed at him curiously and he shrugged. "I found him in Eldin. He did not tolerate the heat as well as I do."</p>
<p>Lana shook her head, a wry grin on her face. "You didn't tell me that."</p>
<p>"Forgive me, my dear. I was a bit distracted this morning," he murmured. </p>
<p>The sorceress' cheeks flushed prettily and Impa cleared her throat. "Yes, well. That is certainly good news, and I thank you for that." He nodded at her, his expression neutral. "As much as I would like to rest the troops, I feel it is urgent to get at least some of them to Hyrule Castle to defend the Princess. Surely that is his next objective. If you could help transport-"</p>
<p>"No," Volga interrupted, and was met with two pairs of surprised eyes. </p>
<p>"Excuse me, but who are you to-"</p>
<p>"Volga, I'm sure I can-"</p>
<p>"No," he repeated firmly. "He nearly killed her just a few hours ago and you expect her to turn right around and start teleporting armies across the continent? Just like that?"</p>
<p>Impa stared at him for a moment before turning to Lana. "Lana. He must not be allowed to get control of the last two pieces of the Triforce. I came here in good faith to protect you, but the Princess has been my charge since she was a child. I must get back to her as soon as possible."</p>
<p>"Of course. I am grateful for your help, and I will do whatever I can to assist you," the sorceress said calmly. She gazed up at the agitated knight through thick lashes. "We both will." </p>
<p>He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply in frustration. "At least figure out definitively where he is right now. It's entirely possible he is regrouping somewhere and setting up some sort of ambush. Historically, frontal attacks on that fortress have not gone well." </p>
<p>Lana nodded in agreement. "That will give me a little time to recover, as well."</p>
<p>"I will send out some scouts," Impa said.</p>
<p>"Mine are faster. I will take care of it." He knelt in front of Lana, brushing his lips against her cheek and pitching his voice for her ears alone. "I'll be back for my shirt. Don't bother getting dressed." He rose to his feet fluidly and strode out of the room, waving at Impa over his shoulder. Lana watched him go, nibbling at her lower lip.</p>
<p>As the door clicked shut, Impa shook her head. "Of all the arrogant, self-centered...Really, Lana. What do you see in him?"</p>
<p>Lana ran her fingers through her hair as she collected herself, the flush finally fading from her cheeks. "I wish you'd give him a chance, Impa. Last night shook him far more than he would care to admit. I've gotten to know him very well over these last weeks, he is not the man you think he is."</p>
<p>"I suppose. He is certainly good in a fight, and not difficult to look at," she replied, her lips twitching in a small smile. "I do not like being told what to do by one such as him."</p>
<p>She frowned. "Such as him? What does that mean?"</p>
<p>Impa held her hands up. "He was Cia's general. He was responsible for so much death, so much destruction..."</p>
<p>"Yes. Against his will. That could have easily been any of you." Lana narrowed her eyes. "Do you mistrust me? I am merely a castoff of Cia's personality, afterall."</p>
<p>"What? Of course not. You've been a valuable ally throughout this ordeal." Impa replied hastily.</p>
<p>Lana nodded slightly. "If you can trust me then you can trust him. He is not what you think he is, and I want you to treat him as the man he is now. I think that the two of you have a great deal in common, if we can get past all the prickliness."</p>
<p>Impa frowned thoughtfully. "Fine. For you." She stretched her shoulders, rolling her neck with a groan. "I will admit, it would be nice to not fight against him for once."</p>
<p>"Mhm. Things are definitely a lot easier when he's on our side," she grinned.</p>
<p>Impa nodded her agreement. "Alright then. I will start preparing the men so we are ready to move when Volga's scouts return. I'll have some food sent up here, as well. You need to eat, we'll need your strength in the coming days." </p>
<p>"Thank you, Impa. For everything," she smiled.</p>
<p>"Of course." The Sheikah bowed slightly and turned for the door leaving Lana alone with her thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ganondorf's army had utterly vanished. Scout after scout returned to Volga's increasingly agitated presence to report their failure, his temper only slightly mollified by the fact that Impa's people were coming up empty as well. As Lana regained her strength she began scrying again but even her considerable magical skill was unable to discern any information. Finally the trio agreed that the only choice they had was to make their way to Hyrule Castle and join their forces with those of the Princess, dealing with whatever they found on their way as well as they could.</p><p>The dragon knight insisted on taking the vanguard, leaving Impa's Hylians to fill out the main body. His troops had grown restless during their days of inaction in the valley and they moved eagerly down the road, looking forward to the possibility of more fighting. Volga's eyes constantly scanned the surrounding land, searching for anything out of place, but the march was uneventful. Lana rode beside him, uncharacteristically quiet on her borrowed grey horse. As the morning wore on he called a halt, allowing himself to shift his focus slightly, sending out another wave of scouts and turning more of his attention to his companion. She sat her horse comfortably, her posture relaxed and hinting at long experience in the saddle which was fortunate given their circumstances. Her small hands held the reins loosely and he made a mental note to loop them around the saddle horn before they resumed the march in case the animal spooked and she lost control. She swayed suddenly in her saddle and he nudged his mount towards hers, reaching over to take hold of her horse's bridle when she failed to stop with the others. The grey stopped obediently, shuffling his feet with a low whicker, and Lana's head drooped forward. </p><p>"Lana? You alright?" He peered at her in concern, sliding off his own horse and carelessly tossing the reins down. "Lana?"</p><p>She shook herself, sluggishly raising her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes were distant until she blinked a few times, focusing on his face with a soft smile. "Sorry. What? Are we stopped?"</p><p>He sighed, reaching for her. She leaned into his grasp, allowing him to lift her off her horse and set her down in front of him. "What are you doing?" he frowned, his voice a low rumble.</p><p>She tilted her chin up, trying to meet his eyes under the shadow of his dragon's skull helm. He had dressed expecting battle on the march and the sight of him in his gleaming crimson armor always gave her goosebumps. The large emeralds set into the beast's eye sockets glittered menacingly in the brilliant sunlight as he cocked his head, his lips set in a firm line as he waited for an answer. "Nothing. Just...looking. I don't like that we can't find him. It shouldn't be this hard to find a whole army." She skimmed her fingertips over his waist and he caught her wrists in his gauntleted hands.</p><p>"I'd rather you waited until we stopped before you did that. You could fall and the Sheikah would blister my ears if you got hurt." He squeezed her hands gently, bringing them up to brush against his lips before releasing her.</p><p>"Well we wouldn't want Impa getting cross with you." She nibbled at her lower lip, idly tracing the huge gemstone hanging around his neck. "It bothers me that I can't find them. I need to keep looking."</p><p>He nodded slowly. "Fine. Ride with me then, so I can prop you up at least." He led her over to his horse without waiting for a response and shuffled some of his bags over to her mount before vaulting into the saddle, extending a hand to help her up. </p><p>She tied her horse to the back of his saddle to keep them together before accepting his hand, squeaking as he effortlessly lifted her up and settled her in front of him. She nestled back against his chest and he shifted back a bit until they found a comfortable spot, wrapping one arm around her waist and gripping the reins in his fist as the soldiers behind them began forming their lines again to resume the march. She rested her hands on his vambrace and let her head drift back to his shoulder, being careful to avoid the sharpened claws extending from his pauldrons. "Are you sure this is alright? For your horse, I mean. Are we too heavy for him?" she breathed, her lips brushing his jaw beneath the curving horns of his helm.</p><p>Volga chuckled, twitching his heel to get the horses moving. "My armor weighs more than you. I doubt he even noticed." </p><p>She relaxed into his embrace, her eyes closed. Her mind drifted, her magical senses spooling out to search the area but time and again she sensed nothing other than local fauna. Eventually she pulled back into herself to rest and blinked in surprise at how low the sun hung in the afternoon sky. </p><p>"Welcome back," Volga rumbled, relaxing his hold on her. "Find anything?"</p><p>She shook her head with a sigh. "Nothing. I don't like it."</p><p>He shrugged slightly, shifting his hips into a more comfortable position. "Not much we can do about it, unfortunately. I wish I had answers." He glanced up at the sky. "We'll be stopping soon. There's a ridge up ahead that I like for the night."</p><p>The steady rhythm of the horse's gait gently rocked them back and forth and her world shrank down to the sound of hooves and the feeling of his arms around her. She squirmed against the saddle, becoming increasingly aware of the steady friction between her legs and the gentle pressure of his thighs against hers. </p><p>"Everything alright?" he asked softly. His lips grazed the curve of her ear and she shivered. "Do you need a break?"</p><p>"No," she answered quickly. "I'm fine."</p><p>Volga tugged off his gauntlets, tucking them into a satchel behind him, and covered her hands in his. Her fingers felt cool against his skin. He rolled his shoulders and shifted, his wings emerging with a soft rustle and stretched them forward and around them both, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Better?"</p><p>"Mm," she hummed. "Much." She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of him; faint sweat and well-worn leather and the sharp tang of smoke and steel, a heady and decidedly masculine mix that was intoxicating and uniquely Volga. She ran her hands down his thighs feeling the strong muscles flex under her palms. "How much further?" she asked suddenly, her voice sounding a bit strained.  </p><p>He shifted behind her, letting her feel the firm length against her backside. "Feeling farther by the second if you keep wiggling around like that," he growled.</p><p>"Sorry!" she giggled, sounding anything but. </p><p>He glanced over his shoulder suddenly thankful for the respectful distance his chieftains maintained on their ride. "Hold this," he muttered, pressing the reins into her hands. His hands slid up her torso, deft digits making quick work of the ties binding her leather bodice and slipping under the soft cotton chemise to caress her skin. She arched her back, tilting her breasts towards his greedy hands with a moan. "Shhh," he hissed. "Quiet or I'll stop."</p><p>She nodded, biting down on her lip as he cupped her breasts loosely, allowing the rolling motion of the horse beneath them to brush her taut nipples against his thumbs. "Oh, Volga," she breathed. He marveled for the hundredth time at how delicate her skin was, the supple flesh feeling like silk under his rough hands. He could hardly wait to get her alone, to feel her pressed beneath him and bury himself inside her, claiming her the way he desperately wanted to. <em>Later.</em> For now, he gave her breasts a gentle squeeze and let his hands drop, gliding down the smooth planes of her stomach and slipping beneath the waistband of her leggings. She canted her hips towards him, allowing him easier access as he slid his fingers between her slick folds. </p><p>"So wet for me," he said softly, the sound of his voice making her shiver. He stroked her gently, the pad of his middle finger rubbing slow circles over her clit as she trembled against him. He dipped lower, slipping a finger inside her. He chuckled, pleased, when her tight walls clenched around the intruding digit, gripping him tight as he slowly pumped it in and out of her. He withdrew from her and she whimpered at the loss, chasing after his hand with her hips. His free hand covered her mouth and she panted against him, her chest heaving. "Lana," he scolded, loosening his grip. </p><p>"I'm sorry...don't stop," she mumbled against his hand. "Please."</p><p>He shifted behind her, his wings parting just enough to let in some of the cooler evening air to pebble her exposed skin before closing again to hide her from view. "We're almost there...maybe we should just wait until we make camp. Though we'll have to eat, and I'm sure the Sheikah will want to come and see you, and then there will be planning, and..."</p><p>She shook her head violently. "I'll be good. Please. I'm so close." She swallowed hard, pressing her mound against his hand. "Please."</p><p>Without hesitation he clamped one hand over her mouth while the other went to work rubbing fast circles over her clit. She bucked hard against him, her breath whistling through her nostrils. He held her tight, tilting his head to bite down on the side of her neck as she went rigid in his arms, gasping raggedly against his hand. Her pulse fluttered under his lips as he pressed a series of gentle kisses to the side of her throat, soothing the marks that he'd left. She sagged in his embrace and he relaxed his grip on her mouth, switching hands to brush her parted lips. She sucked his fingertips into her mouth and swirled her tongue, cleaning his fingers, humming contentedly as she tasted herself on him. </p><p>Eventually he pulled away from her, focusing on putting her clothes to rights beneath the cover of his wings as they continued their steady pace towards the now visible ridge. Their hands met as he finished tying the laces of her bodice and she squeezed gently, brushing her lips over his knuckles as his wings dropped back and receded. "I hope they don't intend to talk for very long," she muttered. "The faster we get rid of everyone, the better."</p><p>Volga barked a laugh, grabbing the reins and kicking his horse into a canter as the fledgling camp set up by his forward scouts came into view. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, still here! Just a little bit of quarantine smut before I start wrapping this up. Hope everyone is being safe and washing your hands. Leave a comment, I'd love to hear from you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the afternoon of the third day of uneventful marching, Lana suddenly looked up from her conversation with Impa and craned her neck, trying to see through the lines of soldiers to where Volga rode at the front. </p><p>"What is it?" the Sheikah woman asked, twisting around in her saddle.</p><p>"I believe we have company," the sorceress muttered, narrowing her eyes. A pair of aerofolos scouts had returned, hovering near Volga to give their report. After a few moments he turned, seeking out the women, and waved them over. Lana and Impa rode up to join him as the scouts rose back into the air.</p><p>"Good news, I hope," Impa said.</p><p>Volga nodded to her. "The road ahead is clear of enemies, still. We're being joined by a scouting party from the castle. The Twili leads them."</p><p>Lana beamed. "Midna is here? How wonderful! But how?"</p><p>"Cia is dead and her curse is lifted, so my power is restored to me. I come and go as I please, as it should be," a low, sultry voice replied. The trio turned around as Midna stepped out of a void-black portal. "So, who is in charge of this rabble?" She cocked an eyebrow at them, resting her hand atop the head of her Twili wolf.</p><p>Volga bristled. "Rabble?"</p><p>Lana bounced on her toes and rushed forward, locking the Twilight Princess in a fierce hug before the taller woman had time to resist. "I didn't think we'd see you so soon!" </p><p>"Yes, well. I did not expect to be seen, but the Usurper is here and I have unfinished business with him," she replied, patting Lana's back and pushing away gently to regard the group. "So. There is suitable ground about an hour's march from here for a camp for the evening, if you wish to direct your soldiers that way." She gestured over one shoulder. "I will not be marching, obviously, so if the rest of you care to join me..." She flicked her fingers casually and another portal appeared beside her.</p><p>Impa and Volga exchanged a glance. Lana huffed a sigh, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Stubborn. Fine, you two sort it out. I'll see you both at camp." She tugged Volga towards her, rising up on her toes to brush his lips with a brief kiss before turning away to disappear through the portal. Midna arched an eyebrow at the dragon knight, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth, but followed the sorceress without saying a word. </p><p>As the portal winked out of existence, Impa chuckled at him. "Your ears are going to be burning all afternoon." She strode away to give orders to the troops, leaving him staring into the distance.</p>
<hr/><p>Midna's estimate was accurate, to Volga's surprise, and the army made its way to the hilltop camp in good time. His eyes immediately sought out Lana as she emerged from a large, opulent tent, a wide smile on her face when she saw him. "Just in time for supper! Isn't this lovely? Midna says she has another one like it that we can use, it's just not as big." She gestured at the structure. "Not that the one we have is bad, but this is something else. Wait till you see the inside. Oh, and there's hot springs!"</p><p>"Inside the tent?" he asked, dismounting and striding over to her.</p><p>The sorceress laughed. "No! Wouldn't that be nice, though. Nearby. Impa and I are going to go after we eat." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I missed you. I was just so excited to see Midna, I didn't think we'd see her so soon. I'm sorry I took off like that."</p><p>He chuckled, stroking her hair. "You can show me the hot springs later and make it up to me."</p><p>She hummed contentedly. "That's a deal." Lana pulled away suddenly, tugging at his arm. "Oh good, here comes Impa. Come on. I'm starving." </p>
<hr/><p>Dinner was a lively affair with Lana holding court at the center of it all which was unsurprising given her naturally perky and effervescent personality. Her charm was such that even the other two normally reserved women found themselves exchanging stories and jokes with the diminutive sorceress with only the barest hint of their customary barbed comments. Gradually even Volga started to relax a bit, declining Midna's repeated offers of wine but allowing Impa to engage him in a pleasant if spirited debate over the merits of their armies. Eventually, the Twilight Princess rose to her feet, stretching her neck gracefully. "It's getting late. If you ladies intend to partake of those springs, now would be the ideal time."</p><p>"Oh! I'd almost forgotten," Lana exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She glanced at Volga, nibbling her lower lip. "That's...if you don't mind if I go with Impa?"</p><p>He shook his head with a smile. "Take your time."</p><p>"I'll show him to your quarters," Midna offered. "Impa saw the cave entrance earlier, if I'm not mistaken. She can guide you in." The Sheikah nodded her agreement and the ladies wandered out, chatting excitedly. After a moment, the Twili turned to regard Volga with a coy smile. "Well. Alone at last."</p><p>Volga made a noncommittal sound, brushing past her to lift the flap and emerge into the cool night air. In the small span of hours since their arrival, a veritable canvas city had sprung up around them. "Which way?"</p><p>The tall Twili slid her arm under his, turning him away from the cluster of pale grey tents. "Over here. I assumed you would like a little privacy."</p><p>His amber gaze flicked down to her arm on his and back to her eyes and he nodded slightly, letting her lead him down the path. Occasionally her hips would bump against his as they walked, the bemused expression in her crimson eyes adding to his suspicions about how casually she had arranged to separate him from the rest of their party.</p><p>"So. The infamous Dragon of the Caves. The Scorching Berserker in the flesh. I have to admit, you are every bit of what I would hope from such a rare creature." Midna tilted her head and leaned in closer, artfully displaying the pale blue expanse of her throat and just a hint of cleavage. "Tell me. Are you quite comfortable in this form? Or do you prefer the other? My own experience with shapeshifting was...less than pleasant. I cannot fathom going back to that lesser version of myself by choice."</p><p>"I do not consider one to be less than the other. Each serves a purpose. My true form is most natural to me but it can be inconvenient at times, and this one certainly has its merits."</p><p>"Indeed it does. You do pass for human quite well, albeit a rather tall specimen. I wonder if I've ever had a dragon before," she murmured, eyeing him speculatively. </p><p>"I doubt you have," he replied evenly, holding her gaze. </p><p>She arched an eyebrow at him. "Why is that?"</p><p>"You would remember it," he smirked.</p><p>She tipped her head back and laughed, a rich, throaty sound that would have doubtless turned heads had there been anyone nearby. "Such confidence! I love it." The Twili sidled closer to him, sliding her arm under his and leaning in conspiratorially. "You have me thoroughly intrigued, dear Volga. Tell me, are you terribly attached to the white sorceress? Or are you perhaps," she paused, her fingers tightening on his bicep, "...open to other possibilities, should the opportunity arise?" </p><p>The subtle, insistent press of her body left absolutely no question as to her intentions and he chuckled, gently but firmly disengaging from her. "'Attached' is a bit of an understatement. Single-minded devotion might come closer to the mark." </p><p>She pouted playfully, releasing him with a dramatic sigh. "Very well. Single-minded, hm? A shame. Still, if you change your mind...or if sweet Lana would like to play sometime, do let me know. We three could have a lot of fun, I think." Not waiting for a response, she ambled away, swaying her hips alluringly. He watched her go, purposefully letting his eyes linger long enough for her to glance back over her shoulder and catch him looking. "Thank you for that much, at least," she laughed, vanishing into a shadow with a flick of her fingertips.<br/>
 <br/>
"Likewise," he grinned, turning towards his tent.</p>
<hr/><p>Much later, Lana returned to find him sitting at the foot of their bed, methodically cleaning his armor. Her loosely braided hair was still damp, her borrowed robes clinging to her faintly flushed skin as she kicked off her shoes and swept across the room, settling next to him and resting her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh.</p><p>"Enjoy your bath?" he drawled, dropping the fauld he was working on and guiding her onto his lap, facing him.</p><p>"Mmhm," she hummed, nuzzling his neck. "Would have been better with you, though."</p><p>"Naturally," he replied, running his hands down her back and pulling her tighter against him. </p><p>She melted into him, sliding her hands up to tangle in his hair. "Did you enjoy your quality time with Midna?" she whispered against his ear, catching the lobe between her teeth.</p><p>His hands stilled and he leaned back to look at her face. "What?"</p><p>She held his gaze through half lidded eyes, her lips twitching in amusement. "She said she wanted to get to know you better. She practically led us to those springs by the nose, trying to get you alone." Her fingers twisted in his hair, tugging his head back slightly to gain access to his throat, and nibbled her way from his jaw to his collarbone. She shifted against him restlessly, dropping her hands from his hair to tug his shirt up and over his torso, leaning in to draw him into a deep kiss once he tossed the garment aside.</p><p>"Wait..." He pulled away slightly. "You knew what she was doing?"<br/>
 <br/>
She shrugged with a grin. "I had a pretty good idea of what she was up to, yes."</p><p>He stared at her for a long moment.</p><p>"Surely she's not the first woman to throw herself at you. I didn't think I needed to worry about it. Do I?"</p><p>"Of course not." He slipped his hands inside her robe, sliding it off her shoulders to pool around her waist. "I have everything I could possibly want already."</p><p>"She's very beautiful," Lana said quietly.  </p><p>He ran his thumb over her lower lip, cupping her chin in his hand. "Hadn't noticed. Some feisty little sorceress has me horribly distracted all the time." He shifted beneath her, the hard length pressing against her core emphasizing his point.</p><p>Lana hummed contentedly, her hands drifting over his muscular shoulders. "What did she say?"</p><p>"Thought you weren't worried?"</p><p>She huffed at him. "I'm not. I'm just curious."</p><p>His fingertips ghosted up her ribs, tracing small patterns on the soft flesh beneath her puckered nipples. "She asked if I was interested in taking her to bed. I am not. She sulked, then extended her offer to both of us."</p><p>"Us?" Lana blinked.</p><p>"'If sweet Lana would like to play' was her wording, as I recall." His thumbs circled her nipples slowly, causing her to arch into his hands with a soft gasp. "It's not a terrible thought, but I'm far too possessive to sit back and watch someone else touch you. I'm not sure that my ego could take it if she made you scream the way I do." One hand dropped between her legs, gently teasing her soft folds before slipping further into her slickness to brush the tight bundle of nerves at her core. She rocked against his hand, her fingernails digging into his back as her gasps turned into moans. "No, this is all mine, I'm afraid. I won't be sharing you. Unless you'd be happier with someone else...?"</p><p>"Never." She took his face in her hands, claiming his lips in a rough kiss. "No one else compares. And you have way too many clothes on," she breathed against his lips, sliding off his lap and to her feet. Her nimble fingers began working at his belt and he lifted his hips, allowing her to tug his pants off before he grabbed her arms, spinning her around and pulling her backwards onto his lap. Hooking her legs over his knees he spread her wide, his aching member trapped between them. She ground back against him and a low growl reverberated from his chest, his calloused fingers seeking out the slick heat between her legs, expertly manipulating her hard nub. She went rigid at his touch, a low whine escaping her throat as she struggled against his grasp. "Please, Volga."</p><p>He relented, loosening his grip just enough to lift her and reposition himself so that the tip of his cock slipped into her. She pressed back eagerly, already soaking wet and ready for him, her tight walls stretching slightly to accommodate him. She leaned forward, her hands gripping his knees for balance as he thrust all the way into her, her breath leaving her in a rush. He wrapped his fist in her hair and pulled gently, his other hand holding onto her waist. "Is this what you wanted?" he growled, spreading his knees wider to keep her legs far apart as he began pumping into her, hard and deep.</p><p>"Oh, goddess...yes..." she moaned, clutching at his thigh for support with one hand while the other danced between her legs. "Oh please don't stop."</p><p>He felt her tightening around him and he sent her over the edge with a few fast thrusts, her inner walls clamping down hard. It was all he could do to breathe through the spasming and resist the urge to follow her as she trembled and cried out his name. He resumed his slow, steady rhythm as she rode out the wave of her orgasm, eventually slumping back against his chest with a soft sigh. "Had enough?" he murmured, his lips brushing her ear.</p><p>"Never," she breathed.</p><p>"Open your eyes."</p><p>She lifted her head obediently, half-lidded eyes opening wide in shock as she discovered a tall mirror strategically positioned on the far wall. She blushed as she took in her debauched appearance: her loose hair in a wild tangle, pale skin glistening with sweat, his large hands sliding up her torso to cup her breasts. Her gaze dropped lower to see her legs splayed wide over his, her sex stretched around his thick cock as he pressed deep inside her, her body so relaxed that it offered no resistance. She met the reflection of his intense stare, his amber eyes burning into hers.</p><p>"So beautiful. How could I ever want anyone else?"  </p><p>She twisted slightly, claiming his lips in a slow kiss, sucking his lower lip between her teeth before releasing him. "Did you...that wasn't there before. Was it?"</p><p>He chuckled, withdrawing from her suddenly and gathering her pliant body in his arms. He deposited her on the bed and settled between her legs, propping himself up on one elbow as he palmed her breasts, nuzzling against her. "No, I believe that was a subtle gift from our Twili friend," he murmured. Lana grinned and opened her mouth to reply, but it quickly turned into a low moan as he slid his cock back inside of her, burying himself in her slick heat.</p><p>She pulled him down to her, digging her nails into the tense muscles of his upper arms as he bent his head, nipping lightly at her neck. "She's probably watching," she whispered into his hair, grinding her pelvis against his as he lazily pumped in and out of her. </p><p>"Want me to stop?"</p><p>"Don't even think about--Oh!" she cried out as he pulled back abruptly and slammed into her, gripping her shoulders tightly to hold her steady. Over and over he thrust until her words devolved into grunts and pleading, her whole world shrinking down to his feverish skin against hers as she clung to him desperately, his voice, coarse and raspy in her ear as he growled his praise, his thick member stretching her and pressing deeper with each thrust, that delicious tension building between her legs until she broke with a howl, screaming out her pleasure as she collapsed beneath him. He pulled out, rolling her onto her stomach and tugging her onto her knees and against him, his large hands gripping her hips as he entered her again, the angle allowing his engorged head to rub a spot deep inside her that jolted her back to her senses. "Oh, goddess...please, right there..." she wailed, bracing against his amorous assault as he pounded into her. A calloused hand slid between her legs and brushed her clit in a few quick circles and she shattered, her walls clamping down around him and dragging him over the edge with her finally as he came with a roar, pouring himself into her as his movements stuttered to a stop.</p><p>Volga gradually slipped out of her, his long, lean body sinking into the mattress and stretching out in contentment as he reached for her, gathering her to his chest. They lay there for a while, tangled in each other's arms as their breathing steadied, their heartbeats thudding in time. Eventually, Lana lifted an arm, gesturing lazily as an opaque blue barrier blinked into existence, enveloping the mirror and blocking them from any scrying eyes. "You could have done that earlier. Never figured you for an exhibitionist," he drawled, his hands roving over her gently as she melted against him.</p><p>"Might as well know exactly what she's missing if she's going to go to all the trouble of spying," she huffed. </p><p>Volga barked a laugh, hugging her tight. "Petty and a smidge jealous, too. That's my girl." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You know, I might be convinced to amend my previous statement about people laying hands on you if you wanted to confront her about this intrusion. In the springs, perhaps." She pinched his leg in response and he winced, swatting her hand away and drawing her to him for a slow, deep kiss. "Or I could just keep you all to myself."</p><p>She hummed her agreement against his mouth. "Much better idea," she sighed, nestling into his arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyrule Castle was bursting at the seams.</p><p>The keeps and garrisons were filled to capacity thanks to the reptilian warriors from the Eldin Caves and the timely arrival of a regiment of Gorons led by Darunia. The castle proper was more crowded than it had been in decades, but the bustle and noise was a welcome change for Zelda. Most of her life up to this point had been spent quietly praying, meditating, studying, learning her duties as the heir to the Hyrulean throne and the embodiment of the Goddess Hylia. The barely contained chaos of the last few days provided ample distractions for the young princess who found herself reluctant to let go of the excitement of adventuring at her champion's side in the guise of Sheik. The knowledge that Ganondorf and his legion were on their way did little to dampen her spirits. Her friends would defeat the Demon King, she had no doubt, and then her life would go back to normal. Boring, lonely normal.</p><p>For now, at least, she was surrounded by friends old and new and was finding that the reins of leadership sat very comfortably in her hands. Impa's return did much to bolster her confidence. Zelda hadn't realized the level of security the stoic woman provided until she had gone away. The allies she brought were encouraging as well; she was thrilled to see Lana again and despite Impa's initial misgivings, Volga was a welcome surprise. The princess had seen the dragon knight for what he was at the end: a noble warrior led astray by a truly wicked power. Link still needed a little convincing on that point, but she was sure he would see the truth of the matter soon enough. Lana had done them all a huge service when she spirited Volga away and restored him to what he was meant to be and Zelda was deeply gratified to see how happy the two of them were.</p><p>She had invited the pair up for a private audience in her chambers the afternoon of their arrival. The sorceress was so antsy to see her that she hadn't even given Volga time to change out of his armor before dragging him across the castle grounds and up to the royal suite. Link was reserved and tight-lipped at first, but Lana's bubbly personality was infectious and before long, the Hero of Hyrule was well into his third flagon of ale, gesturing animatedly as he regaled the petite sorceress with stories from the castle. Zelda leaned on the fireplace, sipping her tea and watching him, vastly amused by the change in her usually stoic champion. Volga approached her, clearing his throat quietly, and she turned to him, her expression warm. "Lord Volga," she said. </p><p>"Just Volga," he replied smoothly. "I am not a lord in the traditional sense."</p><p>She lifted one shoulder in a shrug, softening the gesture with a smile. "As you wish." She took a small sip of her tea, eyeing him over her cup. "It seems she has a gift for putting people at ease."</p><p>"Of sorts," he nodded. "I have a theory on that." Zelda arched an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "Pure light magic. She's almost impossible to resist."</p><p>"Interesting, I hadn't considered that. Is that how...she and you...?" the Princess blushed, hoping fervently that she wasn't overstepping.</p><p>He chuckled. "No. I have a certain innate resistance to magic, she would have to force me into submission to impose her will on me, much like Cia did. That is not her way, she managed to charm and beguile me in the usual manner."</p><p>A wide grin bloomed on her face, crinkling her blue-grey eyes. "You two make a lovely couple, truly. It's wonderful that some good managed to come out of all of this." Zelda set her cup down on the mantle, smoothing her expression and folding her hands in front of her. "That being said, I owe you an apology."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>She nodded. "For the part I played in your..." she paused, searching for the correct word. "During your last battle with us, with Link. When you fell."</p><p>"Not necessary," he replied.</p><p>"Please," she frowned. "Let me say this, please. I feel terrible about that day, the way I helped manipulate you. None of us understood how badly Cia was using you. Had I known the truth of the situation, I would have bade Link spare you, subdued you instead. Anything else."</p><p>He held a hand up to stop her. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, Princess. Had I beaten your champion that day, I would have killed him without hesitation. Any of you. All of you. Whether you felt it was fair or not, he won, and I meant it when I said that I had accepted my fate. Cia put me there, drove me beyond my limits, clouded my judgement and ultimately cost me my life...but Lana gave it back, and improved it beyond measure." He glanced over at the sorceress who met his gaze with a wink before turning his attention back to Zelda. "If I had it to do over, knowing where I would be now? I wouldn't change a thing."</p><p>Zelda studied his face for a long moment before nodding. "Very well, you win."</p><p>He smirked. "I usually do, with anyone but her."</p><p>She flashed a grin at him. "I have to admit, I am quite envious of you two. I hope to find that sort of contentment one day." She raised her cup to him in a small salute before turning away to join the others. </p><p>Volga watched her take a seat near Lana, his expression thoughtful.   </p>
<hr/><p>Lana was standing on the balcony when he returned to their room, the evening breeze fluttering her unbound hair. He removed his armor silently, tugging off his boots as well. The thick rug muffled his footsteps as he closed the gap between them, sliding his arms around her waist to hold her close. She stiffened briefly in surprise, relaxing into his embrace when he brushed his lips along the side of her neck. "Jumpy tonight."</p><p>"No, just...a little out of sorts. Nervous, I guess." She tilted her head, offering more of her pale skin to him, her eyes drifting shut in contentment. "Mm, that's nice," she murmured.</p><p>He nuzzled the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply. Something was different about her. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the faint scent of vanilla and herbs from her shampoo, the soft scent clinging to her skin mixing with something else, something more subtle. He breathed her in, his lips parting slightly to allow the mysterious but somehow familiar scent to wash over his tongue. </p><p>She giggled, twisting in his arms to face him. "That tickles!"  </p><p>He blinked, clearing his head. "Are you...is that a new perfume?"</p><p>"No, I don't like perfume. Why, do you think I need it?" she grinned.</p><p>He frowned slightly. "Not at all. You just...something is different. Not in a bad way. Just different." He rubbed a lock of her hair between his fingers, bringing it towards his nose. "Can't place it." He leaned into her, nibbling at her shoulder. Her breath was more rapid now, the elusive scent slightly stronger on her skin.</p><p>"Volga," she sighed. "Volga. Slow down, stop a second. We need to talk."</p><p>He pulled back reluctantly, his dilated eyes snapping into focus on her face. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing, I just need to tell you-" she began, pausing with narrowed eyes when his hands began wandering over her hips to squeeze gently at her backside. "Volga!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm listening." He shook his head sharply, as if to clear it. "I'm not sure what's come over me."</p><p>"I think I know," she said quietly, her skin turning pink under his predatory gaze. "It's um...about to be my uh...moon week."</p><p>He stared at her, his lust-addled brain not quite putting it together right away. "Your...oh! Oh." He grinned sheepishly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well then. Is that all?"</p><p>She huffed at him, pouting. "All? So embarrassing. I'm glad this amuses you."</p><p>"Amused? More relieved, I thought I was losing my mind." His hands resumed their slow exploration, pulling her flush against him. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, my lover, it's perfectly natural." He bent his neck, brushing his lips along the point of her ear. "Intoxicating. Beautiful. Like you." He sucked hard on the pulse point beneath her jaw and her knees buckled, his arms tightening around her to keep her upright.</p><p>"Volga," she whined. "Stop teasing me and listen for a minute."</p><p>"Only teasing if I don't follow through. Speaking of which." He lifted her effortlessly, claiming her lips in a rough kiss as he walked backwards into their room, stopping when his legs bumped into the bed. He set her gently on her feet, breaking away just long enough to peel off his shirt. She ran her eyes over him admiringly, rising up on her toes to suck his lower lip into her mouth as he unwound the laces binding her top. "Much better," he murmured when she was bared to him, leaning in to tease each nipple in turn with his tongue as his hands flew lower to unfasten and slide her skirt down, dropping it to the floor. He sat down and guided her forward until she straddled his legs, pulling her onto his lap. </p><p>She leaned just out of reach and pressed her hands to his chest, his hard muscles warm under her palms. "Stop a second," she scolded him playfully. "I need to get this out, stop distracting me."</p><p>"You have my full attention." His hands trailed down her sides until they rested lightly on her hips, his thumbs making slow circles on the pale flesh of her stomach.</p><p>"You have to be careful in the field," she began. "There are going to be a lot of moving parts, and I cannot see every possible outcome, but one thing I do see very clearly: the fight with Ganondorf."</p><p>"I look forward to it. I will tear that bastard apart for what he did to you," he growled, tightening his grip on her waist.</p><p>"No," she said forcefully. "You will not. Please, Volga. If you find yourself near Ganondorf, you mustn't engage him. Please leave him to Link. Promise me."</p><p>He scowled, opening his mouth to object, but the words died on his lips when he saw the desperation in her eyes. She raised a trembling hand to stroke his cheek but he caught her wrist, turning it to kiss her palm. "Vision?"</p><p>She nodded solemnly. "Several. The consequences of your involvement are quite clear."</p><p>He sighed in resignation. "Very well. I'll have to satisfy myself with the other two, then."</p><p>She released a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding, some of the tension easing out of her shoulders. "On that you have my blessing." She studied him for a moment, running her fingers through his hair. "Can demon swords burn, do you think?"</p><p>He laughed, guiding her on top of him and leaning back into the pillows. "I have yet to find anything I cannot turn to ash if I am properly motivated. Would that please you?" He adjusted his hips until his hard length rested directly beneath her core, pressing into her with a low groan. </p><p>She smiled slowly, bending to him and brushing his lips with hers. "Very much," she breathed, a soft moan escaping her throat as he rocked gently against her. She reached between them and began fumbling with the laces binding his pants.</p><p>"Vicious," he grinned, rolling them so that she was beneath him, entwining their fingers and stretching her arms over her head. "I'm afraid I've been a terrible influence on you." He bent his head, leaving a trail of searing kisses down her neck and shoulders, his eyes flicking up to meet hers as he nuzzled her breasts. "Such a sweet, innocent thing when I met you, and now..." </p><p>"I felt like half a person then," she protested. "Cast out parts, a broken thing. Experiencing the world without Cia's shadow, spending time with you, figuring out what I want and not what other people want from me...I feel complete." She twisted his hair around her slender fingers, pulling affectionately. "Did you prefer me how I was? Sweet and simple?"</p><p>"You were never simple, Lana. Nothing about you is simple. You're just a bit more open about your complexities now than you once were. More confident. Comfortable in your strength, as you should be. As to the rest..." he slid lower, bending her knees and parting her thighs with his broad shoulders. She shivered slightly as his breath whispered against her sensitive lips, her violet eyes fixed on him in rapt attention. "You still seem perfectly sweet to me. Doesn't hurt to be sure, though."</p><p>Her head lolled back in pleasure as his tongue snaked out, slipping between her slick folds, one finger gently circling her opening. He lapped at her greedily, the taste and scent of her leaving him lightheaded. He dragged the flat of his tongue in a long swipe up her center, two fingers plunging inside her as she gasped and trembled. "Volga, please," she mewled, grinding against his mouth in desperate search of more friction. He curled his fingertips, sucking her sensitive nub between his lips and stroking her inner walls until she clamped down around him, arching off the mattress with a sharp cry, her body going so rigid she dislodged him. </p><p>He kicked off his pants and stretched out beside her, propping his head on his hand to run his eyes over her, not even bothering to hide the smug satisfaction on his face as she lay spread out before him, panting and limp and positively wrecked. Her eyes flicked open as she caught her breath and she shifted onto her knees, grinning at the expression he still wore. "What?" he began, but she cut him off with a kiss, sucking his lower lip into her mouth as she pushed him onto his back. </p><p>She released him with a soft sigh, straddling his hips and raking her nails from his shoulders to his abdomen and back to his chest, leaving faint white lines in his flesh. She pinched his nipples and he hissed in pleasure, shifting his hips to press his aching cock against her slick heat. She raised herself out of his reach, pinning his wrists above his head and giggling at his frustrated growl. "Patience," she whispered into his ear, her lips feather soft against him. "Are you going to behave, or do I have to make you?" She nuzzled his neck, nipping at his throat and sat up to study his face with narrowed eyes.    </p><p>A small part of him was amused at the gall of this tiny woman daring to threaten a being as formidable as he, but the vast majority was so wildly aroused that he was willing to surrender to her entirely in that moment. "Whatever you want, Lana. I am yours," he replied softly, and the realization that he truly meant it made her stomach flutter.        </p><p>Her expression softened for a moment and she relaxed her grip on his wrists, sitting back slightly. His hard length pressing insistently at her backside brought her back and she released his arms, slipping one hand between them to line him up at her entrance. "Don't move," she muttered, locking eyes with him as she pressed backward, inhaling sharply as he gradually speared into her. Her breath left her in a rush when she bottomed out, lost in the delicious stretch of her inner muscles adjusting to his thick cock. She arched her back, bracing herself on his thighs as she rode him slowly, his body tense beneath her. </p><p>His eyes drank her in, memorizing every detail: her pale eyebrows knitted in concentration, breasts swaying in time with her rhythmically clenching thighs as she savored every throbbing inch of him, her body rising and falling at such a tortuously slow pace that he had to grit his teeth, forcing himself to be still and not thrust up into her. His knuckles were white from gripping the sheets, the effort to obey and not to move almost proving too much even for his considerable will when suddenly she leaned over him, her pert nipples grazing his chest. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, guiding him back to grip her ass before releasing him, digging her fingernails into his scalp and kissing him hard. "You feel so fucking good," he growled, kneading her flesh in his large hands.</p><p>"I love how you feel in me," she murmured against his mouth, increasing her pace and rocking back faster. She sat up, using his hands to cup her breasts, grinding hard against him as he tensed beneath her like a coiled spring. He craned his neck, torn between watching his cock sliding in and out of her and the pleasure on her face as she rode him. "Oh Goddess," she moaned. "I need...please..."</p><p>He dropped his hands to her waist to steady her and pulled out slightly only to thrust hard into her, the fast motion causing her to lurch forward, catching herself on his chest. She bit down on her lip, quickly finding a rhythm and bouncing on top of him as he slipped his thumb between her legs to rub circles around her clit. A jumble of words spilled from her lips, gasps of his name interspersed with praises and curses, her soft voice strained. He felt her muscles tightening up, her soft cries reaching a crescendo and he pulled her down hard against him, pistoning into her as they both shattered, her spasming walls milking every drop out of his pulsing cock.   </p><p>She sagged against him as they came down, nuzzling his chest as they gasped for air. He stroked her back and thighs, his calloused hands raising gooseflesh as they ghosted over her smooth skin. Eventually she stirred and her eyes drifted open, tears welling at the corners. Volga frowned, reaching up to brush them away gently. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"</p><p>"No, nothing like that. I can't shake this feeling." She took a deep breath, collecting herself. "I need to hear you say it. Please, swear to me you won't go after Ganondorf yourself."</p><p>He clasped her hand in his, placing it over his heart. "I swear on Din's holy flames and my love for you, I hear and will obey." His amber eyes held her stare unflinchingly as the full import of his words washed over her. </p><p>Her lips parted slightly in surprise. "Volga," she breathed, her free hand drifting towards her belly. </p><p>"Will that suffice?" he chuckled, squeezing her fingers gently.</p><p>A wide smile bloomed on her lovely face and she closed the distance between them, brushing his lips in a gentle kiss. "Yes," she said softly. "I love you, too."</p>
<hr/><p>"Very well, that about covers it," Zelda said, standing up and nodding over at Link who immediately signaled the guards to open the double doors. "Any questions? Alright. You all know your roles, you know the stakes. I trust that each of you will do your best, and I have the utmost faith in our abilities. Some of us have had our differences in the past, but I know that when we come together nothing can stand in our way." The group rose to their feet, applauding her and cheering. She held up a hand and they quieted again. "Right, then. Dismissed. If I could just ask the mages in my group to wait in the antechamber, please? We have a few finer points to work out." Her captains shook hands and thumped each other on the back before filing out of the room, followed by a more subdued cluster composed of her generals, some of the greatest heroes of all time. </p><p>She glanced over and spotted Lana having a quiet word with Volga, the tall knight focused intently on the petite sorceress. She had been shocked at first when Impa had reported that the dragon lord was not only alive but in a romantic relationship with Lana, but after seeing them together it was impossible to deny how good they were for each other. Zelda waited until the pair seemed to be finished talking before approaching them, nodding politely. "Would you mind terribly if I stole her away for a moment?" she asked Volga, flashing him a warm smile. "I just need a quick word before we start preparing for the ritual."</p><p>"By all means, Your Highness," he replied formally, offering her a brief smile before turning back to Lana. "I'm going to make my rounds before we settle in for the night. Don't forget to eat, you look a bit pale."</p><p>"Yes, sir," she giggled at him, mock saluting. "I won't be late." </p><p>He grunted at her, his lips quirking in a slight grin as he tapped the tip of her nose. Nodding politely at Zelda, he turned on his heel to stride out of the room. </p><p>Zelda rested a hand on Lana's arm and pulled her aside, waiting until the group had passed before speaking. "So," she began softly, glancing over her shoulder. "How did he take it?"</p><p>The shorter woman sighed. "He wasn't happy, but he agreed to step back and let Link deal with Ganondorf."</p><p>The princess nodded slowly. "I imagine 'not happy' is a bit of an understatement."</p><p>"I did try and take some of the sting out of it," she replied with a wicked grin.</p><p>"So I heard," the blonde blushed. "I try not to listen to gossip, but when this is over, I am going to need some advice, I think."</p><p>Lana laughed, linking arms with her. "I doubt there's anything I can help you with, but I'm happy to try. Shall we get this meeting started? I need to eat soon, apparently I look sickly."<br/>
   </p>
<hr/><p>Hyrule Castle was under siege.</p><p>Pockets of soldiers, Hylian, Goron, and reptilian, fought side by side among the scorched and smoking ruins of yesterday's proud keeps against hordes of bublins and clattering stalchildren. Screams and roars echoed through the smoke, and the crisp, ozone smell of powerfully woven magic permeated all. Volga was in the thick of it, a swirling vortex of flames leaving a charnel pile behind him as he slashed and burned his way through the knot of enemy captains mounting a vicious assault on the central keep. A warm swell of pride rose in Lana's chest as she observed the spectacle of her dragon knight dealing death in her defense. He was fearsome and magnificent to behold and he was utterly and completely hers. </p><p>With great difficulty she turned her attention away from the physical battle raging below and towards the small group of mages assembled around her preparing to wage a different kind of war. She extended her hands, palms up, and each was clasped by a princess: Midna, calm and subdued, and Zelda, grim determination in her steely grey eyes. Each stretched a hand and was joined by another, and on and on until the circle was complete. Zelda nodded to Lana, squeezing her fingers gently, and the white sorceress gave the barest of nods in acknowledgement. "Let us begin," she intoned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sometime in the quiet hour before the dawn Lana lay awake, her stubborn mind refusing to yield to slumber. She closed her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time, slowing her breathing to match the steady rise and fall of the muscular chest beneath her cheek, only to have them flicker open once again when nightmare images of the upcoming battle came to life in her mind. She sat up with a frustrated sigh, scrubbing at her face with the heels of her hands and immediately regretting the loss of Volga's body heat as the cool night air pebbled her bare skin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Something I said?" Volga rumbled, his voice thick with sleep.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lana frowned. "I'm sorry. I can't sleep, I was trying not to wake you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"For the record, I prefer to be woken. I lose the opportunity to talk you back into bed if you sneak out in the middle of the night." He rolled to face her, propping his head up on his hand. "What's happened? The dreams again?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lana nodded, wrapping her dressing gown around her shoulders as she crossed the room to pour herself some water. He watched her patiently as she took a long swallow, closing her eyes. "I can't stop thinking. My mind just won't slow down."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He cocked an eyebrow. "It is not uncommon to feel restless before a battle."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's more than that. I feel..." she trailed off, gazing into the darkness beyond the window. "You're risking so much for me. I'm not sure that I'm worth it." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Worth it?" Volga scowled, sliding out of bed and stalking over to her. "You don't really believe that. You know <strong>I </strong>don't. And what risk? I cut through their so-called warriors like they are made of paper. Ghirahim fears me, and rightly so. Argorok is little more than a dumb beast and Zant is far too unstable to withstand me, so neither are any threat. I've already promised to let the Hylians deal with Ganondorf. You have no reason to fear for me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Link almost killed you, anything could happen out there," she sniffed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Almost," he snorted. "And how many attempts did it take him to <strong>almost </strong>best me? The Hero of legend, the Goddess-blood Princess, and the combined might of these other heroes of time aligned against me, and even under Cia's thumb I was close to winning." He drew her close, wrapping both of her wrists in one of his hands and pressing them to his chest, his other hand gently tipping her chin upward. His thumb stroked her lower lip until she met his gaze. "Do you doubt my strength?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My skill in battle?"   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course not. You know better than that." His lips twitched upward into a smug smile and she pushed at him lightly, lowering her eyes to study her fingers splayed wide across the broad planes of his chest. "It's just...it's just different this time. Personal. It hasn't been like this for me before. I spent lifetimes watching from a distance while they fought the Demon King, so many times in so many forms. I never had to send someone I love out there and hope that it would be okay." She sighed softly, slipping her arms around his waist and holding him close. "And now I'm keeping you up when you should be resting."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Volga chuckled. "I can think of far less enjoyable ways to spend the night." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and she tightened her embrace in response. "Come back to bed."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't think I can sleep."</em>
</p>
<p><em>He ran his hands up and down her back, bending his head to brush his lips against the curve of her ear. "Who said anything about sleep?"</em>  </p>
<p>   </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was merely an hour into the battle and the lush, verdant grounds of Hyrule Castle were transformed into an incarnadine hellscape. Scorched remnants of once-proud banners fluttered limply in the smoky air, occasionally stirred to life by blasts of magical energy which flared between clusters of fighters. A nightmare chorus of howls and screams echoed from the walls of the keeps and the ground trembled beneath the boots and claws of the two great armies. Dark and light, good and evil, flesh and bone: as the battle raged, the lines began to blur for most of the warriors and it was all they could do to stay on their feet and keep pushing forward, desperate to win the day. Some fought to conquer their fear of dying, some channeled rage against their enemy. Some took to the field out of loyalty to their leader or their cause, some sought glory and recognition.</p>
<p>Volga had no such investment in the fight. Usually, the dragon knight avoided these sorts of skirmishes. His territory had been established long ago and it had been decades since the last foolish attempt had been made to invade his lands. Periodically one border lordling or another tried to sway Volga to his side and each had been firmly rebuffed; the petty squabbles of mortals were of little interest to dragons. He led a solitary, quiet life until Cia's compulsion drove him back into the world again. The black sorceress twisted his mind and made him into a weapon until Lana's gentle hands and trusting heart steadied him once more. Their moment of peace had been stolen from them and Volga was determined to set things right. As long as the Demon King lived he would seek the Triforce, a piece of which rightfully belonged with the Guardian of Time, and so Ganondorf must be destroyed in order for Lana to be safe. Simple as that. </p>
<p>While others screamed and raged and bled Volga was completely at ease, his mind clear and calm as his body did what it was trained to do: destroy everything that dared oppose him.  He spun his dragonbone pike in a deadly dance, his angular face showing no emotion as he methodically slashed and impaled foe after foe. Whatever managed to evade the vicious weapon met its end only seconds later when he spat gouts of flame in a blazing arc across the field to clear the way to the next keep. One after another every knot of resistance had to fall, every keep had to be reclaimed to draw out the generals and their leader, that thrice-cursed Ganondorf. The squealing fodder in front of him barely slowed him down as he pressed on, ashes drifting in the air around him like snow as he sought out a challenger worth his time. "Trivial," he sneered, twisting the shaft of his pike to dislodge the bokoblin dangling from the blades. "Where are the real foes?" </p>
<p>The corpse slid to the ground with a wet thud, its mouth gaping open. It had no answers for him. He turned his head, scanning the field for the next batch of victims, suddenly tensing up and slipping into a ready stance when the shadows behind him began to darken and bend. His fingers relaxed their grip on his pike when Midna stepped through the void-black portal wrinkling her nose in distaste at the scene. "I believe you are supposed to interrogate them while they are still breathing," she smirked.</p>
<p>"Why are you down here? Is Lana alright?" he asked, ignoring her jibe.</p>
<p>"She was fine when last I saw her. I am well too, thank you for asking," she replied, flicking a bit of ash from her robes. "You really do cut a dashing figure in the field. Powerful. And so agile, even wrapped in all that steel! Although we both know it is a lot more fun watching you without it." </p>
<p>He huffed in annoyance, wisps of smoke curling from his lips. "Why are you down here?" he repeated slowly.</p>
<p>"The pleasure of your company. No? Well, then I suppose just to help you with him," she smiled, pointing behind at a fast approaching Ghirahim.</p>
<p>"Ah, if it isn't my dear friend Volga. And what have we here? I had heard you traded the black sorceress for the white, and yet now I find you stealing a little quality time with this lovely Twili. Tsk tsk, I never figured you for such a cad." The lithe swordsman chortled to himself, sauntering up to the pair. "You really must pace yourself, old boy. Even a dragon should not burn his candle at both ends."</p>
<p>Volga shifted the pike in his hands, taking a ready stance.</p>
<p>"Now now, let's not be hasty! I have a message for you from His Majesty!" Ghirahim casually sidestepped a smoldering corpse and came to a stop. "King Ganondorf has many fine qualities, as I'm sure you know, but one of them is his remarkable eye for talent. As such, he would like to extend a very generous offer to you to come back into the fold. You two worked so well together under Cia, he feels it would be wasteful to let you go down on the Hylian ship."</p>
<p>"You must be joking."</p>
<p>"Do I look like a clown?" he sniffed. "I have never been more serious. Think about it. What will this rabble offer you if they win? A seat at the council? A chance to catch scraps from the Princess' plate?" He studied Volga for a moment, his dark eyes calculating. "Ah. They offer you nothing. The chance to risk your neck in battle for...what, exactly? Honor? Fame? Surely not, when all the songs will be about their sainted Hero. And if you win, you get the privilege of skulking back to your caves until they come calling again. Hilarious."</p>
<p>"And what, exactly, does your king offer?"</p>
<p>"That's the spirit! Hyrule Castle would be his, of course, as would the Princess. You would be given dominion over the realm of your choice. Death Mountain? All of Eldin? Take it. Torch the Faron Woods, turn the Deku tree to kindling if you wish. Totally up to you."</p>
<p>Volga nodded slowly, considering. "And the others?"</p>
<p>Ghirahim grinned broadly. "The others? This one will go back to the Twilight Realm under the careful watch of Zant, naturally. He has plans for her." He gestured at Midna. "The Princess will wed Ganondorf...although I assume it is the sorceress you are truly concerned with? Not to worry, my friend. She will be returned to you as soon as the Hylians are subdued."  </p>
<p>Midna glared at Ghirahim, opening her mouth to respond but Volga silenced her with a raised finger. She rocked back on her heels, turning her frosty gaze to the knight but he ignored her. "Returned?" he asked, his voice low.</p>
<p>"Of course! Just a little unfinished business with the girl and then she is yours to keep. You interrupted him before he was done with her at the Valley of the Seers, you know. He has generously offered to overlook that transgression, but since Cia is not around, Lana will have to pay her debts. Not to worry though, plenty to go around. Is there anyone else you'd like to have in the meantime? The Sheikah seems a bit rough around the edges, but that little one with the crossbows seems spunky, if that's what you're into." He shrugged. "You know what? No need to choose now. Why settle? What do you say, do we have an accord?" The swordsman struck a confident pose, extending a hand towards the dragon knight.</p>
<p>Moving faster than even he thought possible, Volga spun his spear, striking at Ghirahim's outstretched arm. The demonic spirit danced back, barely getting himself out of harm's way. Eyes narrowed, Volga advanced on him steadily, smoke curling at his lips. "Do you really think I would turn her over to that animal? You're crazier than I thought you were. Run back to Skyloft before I send you in pieces." </p>
<p>Ghirahim laughed, producing a dark-tinted blade. "All this for a woman? Pathetic, Volga, even for you. Very well, if this is how you want it, I am happy to oblige! I had really hoped we'd get a chance to meet in battle. I promise this won't be dull!"</p>
<p>"Save your breath for fighting!" Volga growled.</p>
<p>They lunged at each other, the fighting fast and vicious. Volga's insistent press kept Ghirahim from relying on his magical distractions but the demon sword spirit was more than up to the task, his wicked laughter ringing out across the field as his blade danced with the dragonbone pike. For a few long moments Midna hung back, unwilling to engage lest her magic hinder the dragon knight, but eventually she could no longer stand it and began conjuring balls of light and darkness through her mirror, firing them rapidly at Ghirahim to throw him off balance. </p>
<p>Gradually the pair began to wear him down and he lurched backwards, throwing up a barrier of shimmering black diamonds. "Enough!" he cried out, chortling as the flames and magical spheres fizzled and died against his protective shield. "This has been an amusing diversion, but I have other things to do today. Shall I show you what a demon lord can do?" </p>
<p>A sense of dread permeated the field as black energy gathered around him, soaking up all the light and life surrounding the swordsman. He gathered himself, turning to fling out his hand towards Midna as hundreds of darkly gleaming blades burst from his fingers, shattering her wards and turning her once brilliant mirror a listless grey. He cackled loudly, bringing his other hand around to repeat the motion as Midna's eyes widened in fear but before he could complete the motion Volga dove in front of her, taking the brunt of the attack as he threw the Twili to the ground. Howling in rage and pain he managed to twist around one more time, unleashing a torrent of white-hot flames directly at the suddenly unshielded swordsman, engulfing him. The heat from the blast pressed both of them backward, forcing Volga to the ground where he collapsed, groaning, as the flames died out.</p>
<p>Silence hung over the area. </p>
<p>"This is not how I imagined you on top of me," Midna muttered, dispelling the quiet. With great effort she began wriggling out from beneath the motionless knight. She lifted herself on blood soaked hands, raising her throbbing head just in time to see Ghirahim's charred husk collapse into a smoldering pile of ash. "Well. That was a bit more strenuous than I expected. Still, it wasn't without a bit of fun." She chuckled to herself, wincing as it turned into a cough. "Damnit. Alright, let's get back to the healers, shall we? Up, Volga." She turned, crimson eyes narrowing when she realized that he hadn't moved. "Volga?" Dropping to her knees beside him she gently rolled him towards her, swearing under her breath. There was so much blood, and hardly any seemed to be hers. After a sickeningly long moment she felt his pulse fluttering under her fingertips. "Thank the goddess. I never would have heard the end of this one. Come on!" She closed her eyes, humming to herself as her mirror flared to life again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She watched the whole scene play out in slow motion, searching Midna's memories for the exact moment when things had gone wrong. The figures moved as though they were underwater, the frenetic pace of battle muted and blurry. Again and again they fought and fell only to start over while she tried to understand what had wounded her knight so deeply. Finally, she saw it: a shadow of a shadow, the echo of a spell hidden behind Ghirahim's attack. She hadn't thought he was capable of such delicate work, but then it was entirely possible that it wasn't Ghirahim's doing at all. <em>Ganondorf,</em> she thought. Did I misinterpret my vision? Did that put Volga at greater risk? She scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her palms, her mind racing as she pulled away from the memories and came back to herself.</p>
<p>"Find anything new?" Midna asked, punctuating her question with a yawn.</p>
<p>Lana frowned. "I'm not sure what I saw. There's definitely magic at work here, but it's subtle. They had to know they couldn't affect him so easily, perhaps the intention was something else...?"</p>
<p>"You look exhausted," Midna interrupted, rising fluidly to her feet. "Let someone else sit here for a while, you need to rest." </p>
<p>Lana shook her head. "I need to be here when he wakes. You should go, surely they could use you on the walls."</p>
<p>The Twili shrugged. "As you wish. Send for me if you need to fish around in my mind anymore." She turned away, pausing as she reached the door. "For what it's worth, I'm...sorry."</p>
<p>Lana arched an eyebrow at her. "For what?"</p>
<p>"He was wounded trying to protect me. Perhaps if I had not been there, distracting him..." Her words hung in the air. "Anyway, I just wanted to say-"</p>
<p>"You said it," she interrupted, her voice hard. "You should let it go, Midna. These silly games are beneath you." She shifted in her chair, turning her attention back to Volga and the Twili strode out of the room, her wolf trotting along at her heels.</p>
<p>As soon as the door was closed Lana tugged her chair closer to the bed, leaning forward and dropping her head onto her arms with a frustrated sigh. The healers had told her that Volga offered no resistance or reaction when his armor was removed and hadn't made a sound while his wounds were being dressed. Her eyes searched his face for any movement but not even an eyelash twitched. It reminded her of the first time she had seen him like this, but he wasn't safely under her enchantments now. She reached for Volga's hand, entwining their fingers. He looked somewhat younger in repose, the usual sardonic twist to his lips smoothed away by slumber. He was so beautiful, the black tattoos etched into his skin adding an air of mystique rather than taking away from his finely chiseled features. She turned his hand over in hers, stroking his palm gently. "I'm coming for you," she murmured. "I'm not letting them turn you back to them again." She pressed a kiss to his fingertips, laying his hand back down at his side as she sat up and leaned over him. With a deep, steadying breath she gently rested her fingers on his temple, her eyes slipping closed as her consciousness sank into his.</p>
<p>This was dangerous work. She had to be quick: reach in, pluck him from his nightmare before she became entangled by it, and pull them both out and separate once again so they could return to their own minds. Simple. Foolish was probably closer to the mark but she had to do something, the thought of losing him was too much to bear. A sense of dread filled her as she approached the dark knot at the center of his mind but she proceeded anyway, cautiously reaching for him. It enveloped her abruptly, overwhelming her and dragging her inside before she had time to prepare. She found herself speeding through a darkened canyon, the acrid smell of smoke stinging her eyes. Emerging into a clearing she peered around and recognized several peculiar rock formations barely visible beyond the clusters of fighters struggling all around her. </p>
<p>She was back in the Valley of the Seers during Ganondorf's attack. </p>
<p>Experiencing the battle from Volga's perspective was intense and more than a little exhilarating. To avoid breaking his concentration she kept her consciousness still and small as he carved his way through swaths of warriors. Riding along inside his mind as he worked she realized how much he held back when they sparred and how truly powerful the dragon lord really was. A swell of warmth rose within her at the thought and for the briefest of moments he faltered, allowing an errant swing to get past his defenses, glancing off his pauldron harmlessly. She quickly stifled her emotions once again and he shook his head as if to clear it, continuing onwards through the horde. </p>
<p>It seemed they spent hours in the battle before he turned at the sound of a scream. <em>My scream.</em> Volga pivoted with a snarl, barking out a few commands as he sprinted towards the sound. Her recollection of that evening was spotty at best, but the blinding pain as the Demon King ripped the Triforce from her was clear as day. Volga's perspective as he approached the scene was a shock to both of them. Time seemed to slow as he took it in: bodies of dead and dying Hylians strewn around the area backlit by smoldering fires, clusters of snarling bokoblins lurking in the shadows, and the immense form of Ganondorf looming in the center of it all, Lana's limp form dangling in his grip. </p>
<p>The shock of seeing herself battered and at the mercy of the demon king was enough to weaken her grip on Volga, shaking her loose from his mind. She regained control after a few dizzying moments and managed to fling her consciousness towards her own dream body. Somehow she summoned the strength to lift her head but the effort sent pain lancing through every limb and she almost immediately slumped again with a low groan. </p>
<p>The movement did not go unnoticed. "Oh good, look who woke up!" Ganondorf chortled and shifted his grip on Lana, his large hand wrapping around her chest as he held her tight against him. "Are you ready for more already, little sorceress?" He squeezed her breasts roughly and she cried out in pain. Volga curled his lip in a snarl, raising his pike and the Gerudan warrior laughed. "Back up, lizard. One more step and I'll tear her apart right here."</p>
<p>"Volga..." Lana moaned. She struggled in vain, her mind racing. The wounds she suffered here were temporary unless Volga slid too deeply into the spell's grasp. If he accepted this reality, she would be trapped alongside him, both of them at Ganondorf's mercy. "Volga, it's not real. It's a dream--no!" she gasped as Ganondorf tightened his arm, cutting off her air. </p>
<p>"A dream? You hear that, lizard? She's already dreaming of me." He ran his hands over her, grinning lewdly.</p>
<p>Volga angled his pike slightly, tendrils of smoke curling out of his mouth as he growled, "Take your hands off her. Now. I won't say it again."</p>
<p>Ganondorf rumbled a laugh, the sound turning her stomach. "Or what? I already took her piece of the Triforce, but I can tell she has so much more to give me." One hand slid lower, coming to rest at the apex of her thighs. "She's going to keep me company until I get my hands on the little goddess. Walk away now and I'll give you back whatever is left when I'm finished with her." </p>
<p>Volga lurched forward, his eyes hot and hard. "No!" Lana cried out, clawing at Ganondorf's forearm. Volga's rage was palpable, the air surrounding him shimmering with heat. He lowered into a crouch, preparing to lunge forward. Ganondorf raised one hand, dark tendrils of magic swirling out from his closed fist. "Volga, think! This isn't real, it didn't happen this way. It's a dream, wake up! Please!" Volga's eyes flickered to hers for one brief moment and everything seemed to slow down. "This is what he wants! Remember your promise! Wake up!"</p>
<p>"Silence, woman!" Ganondorf roared, shifting his grip to wrap one hand around her throat. Spots danced in front of her eyes as he squeezed, her vision blurring as she desperately tried to cling to consciousness. She caught one last glimpse of Volga as he turned from her and began fading away when suddenly her own words rang in her ears: <em>This is what he wants! Wake up!</em> </p>
<p>Suddenly, everything went dark.</p>
<p>She awoke gasping for breath, cold air lancing into her lungs like needles as she tried to wrestle free of the weight pinning her down.</p>
<p>"Lana! Easy, baby, easy. It's me! You're safe."</p>
<p>She spun around, her mouth popping open in disbelief. "Volga?"</p>
<p>He held his hands up, chuckling. "You always seem surprised to find me in your bed. I'm not sure how to feel abo--" His comment died on his lips as Lana dove forward, tackling him in a bear hug.</p>
<p>"I was so worried. Are you alright? Oh, your wounds! Did I hurt you?" She pulled back slightly, her hands flying over his bandages to check that everything was still in place. She fussed over him, muttering under her breath until he caught her hands in his, stilling them. She gazed up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Volga."</p>
<p>He blinked at her. "What in the world do you have to be sorry for?"</p>
<p>"I thought I could handle it. I thought I could just pop in and unravel whatever he was doing to you. Like last time, with Cia." </p>
<p>"We seem to be fine, apparently we make a pretty good team." He pulled her close, stroking her back. </p>
<p>"I lost control, we could have been killed," she sniffed. "I wasn't strong enough..."</p>
<p>He snorted. "Strong enough?" He leaned back, tipping her chin upward so he could look her in the eye. "Last time you 'popped in' you had possession of the Triforce and handled everything on your own terms, in your own home. This time you were exhausted from guiding the day's fighting, worried sick about losing a magnificent lover, and going up against that same artifact in the hands of an ancient sorcerer. Despite all of that, you still managed to wrest enough control away from that animal to get through to me so we could shake loose from him. Together." He brushed his lips against her forehead and she sighed softly, her tension easing under his steady, calming presence. "Yet another reason I would rather not be parted from you in the future."</p>
<p>Lana snuggled closer to him, relaxing into his embrace. "Mmhm. Keep talking, dragon." She turned her head, nuzzling his neck and nipping the edge of his jaw. "Wait a minute!" she said suddenly, sitting up straight. "Magnificent lover? Listen to you!" She stared at him, grinning.</p>
<p>"Have I misspoken? You've never complained," he drawled. His fingertips slid down her throat, coming to a stop at the upper slope of her breasts. Her pulse fluttered under his gentle touch and a sly smile crept across his lips. "Quite the opposite, usually."</p>
<p>"Volga..." she breathed, gazing at him through hooded eyes. </p>
<p>"Lana..." he leaned towards her, his lips barely brushing hers. "We're both exhausted. Let's go to bed."</p>
<p>"I thought that's what we were doing," she huffed, pulling him close for a kiss.</p>
<p>He chuckled against her mouth. "Soon." He leaned back, propping his head on a bent arm and stretching out with a low groan. Lana pouted at him for a moment but he was unmoved, simply patting the bed next to him. "It will be worth the wait, I promise."</p>
<p>She began to object but yawned instead, casting an admonishing glance his way before he could say another word. "Fine, you win. As usual." Volga's eyebrows shot up but whatever he was about to say died on his lips as she unwound her top, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. "What? Just getting comfortable so I can sleep," she said blithely. She shimmied out of her leggings, tossing them aside before snuggling up beside him.</p>
<p>"You are a cruel, cruel woman," he growled, pulling her tight against him.</p>
<p>"Mm. Sweet dreams, Volga." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's been a while, but I was insanely busy this last few months. Work, work, Age of Calamity, work...anyway hi! Assuming anyone is still reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Volga were to rank the preferred ways of starting his day, teasing Lana awake would definitely be at the top.</p><p>They lay tangled in each other's embrace, his arm draped over her midsection as they slept. He remained still for some time after waking, content to simply enjoy the feel of her body curled against his. It had been incredibly difficult to resist her invitation earlier and slumber had not held him for long. The soft sounds she made as she shifted around, rubbing against him in her sleep were an added torment to his aching cock. Eventually he leaned in, sweeping her hair out of the way and nuzzling the back of her neck. One large hand slid under her breasts, gently cradling her while he slowly stroked each nipple in turn, his calloused fingertips teasing each pale pink bud until she mewled softly, arching into his hand. "Good morning," he murmured, his lips grazing her ear.</p><p>She twisted in his arms and rolled onto her back as her eyes fluttered open. "Mmm, morning already?" Lana replied coyly, smiling up at him. She stretched her arms over her head, tilting her breasts towards him invitingly.   </p><p>"Close enough," he rumbled, propping himself on one elbow and running the other hand up her torso, cupping her breast and squeezing gently. "Couldn't sleep." He bent his neck, flicking his tongue over her nipple before pulling it between his lips. </p><p>"Oh?" She sighed contentedly, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Something on your mind?"</p><p>He released her with a lewd pop and she giggled, twisting her fingers and pulling him towards her for a kiss. Just before their lips collided he paused, catching her eyes. "Couldn't stop thinking about how good you taste..." He kissed her deeply, sweeping his tongue through her mouth before releasing her again. "The little noises you make when I touch you..." He slid a hand between them and she spread herself eagerly, biting down on his shoulder when his fingers found her already soaking wet and ready for him. He wasted no time, guiding one leg over his hip and rocking against her core. The tip of his cock slipped inside of her slick opening and she moaned softly, wrapping both legs around his waist and tightening her grip to pull him deeper into her but he held himself back, his eyes dark and hungry as he stared down at her. "How amazing your pussy feels, so tight around my cock."</p><p>"Volga, please," she mewled. "We don't have a lot of time, someone will come soon to check on you." </p><p>"Probably true." He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. "Best tell me what you want me to do to you, then, before we're interrupted."</p><p>"I want you," she said, shifting restlessly beneath him. </p><p>He tilted his head patiently, waiting.</p><p>"Volga..." She reached for him, dragging her nails down his spine and back up to cling to his shoulders.</p><p>He flexed his hips ever so slightly, inching further inside before stopping again. "Tell me. Use your words, I promise to give you exactly what you want...just tell me."</p><p>"Your...your cock. Inside me." A sly smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he nodded, encouraging her. She swallowed hard, flushing bright pink with embarrassment. "Please. I need--oh goddess!" She cried out sharply, digging her fingernails into his biceps when he finally relented and thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt. She ground her hips against his, urging him to move but he held still. "Please, Volga."</p><p>"Touch yourself," he said firmly.</p><p>She didn't hesitate, her hands immediately dropping from his arms to cup her breasts, squeezing them together and rolling her taut nipples between her fingertips. He knelt between her legs, hooking his elbows under her knees and rolling his hips experimentally. "Yes," she moaned softly, her head dropping back into the pillows. One hand continued toying with her nipples while the other slid between her legs, her slick inner walls clenching tight around him as her nimble fingers began circling her clit. She stared up at him, her violet eyes blown wide with lust, and licked her lips. "Please fuck me." </p><p>A low groan escaped his throat as he slowly began sliding in and out of her, her inner muscles clenching greedily around his cock as her eyes drifted shut. He held her legs in a vice grip and stubbornly maintained his measured pace, dragging out every sensation. "So beautiful," he murmured, and she was: pale blue hair mussed from sleep and fanned out on the pillows, one slender hand caressing her supple breasts while the other massaged her clit, stomach muscles flexing as she strained against his iron grip, his name tumbling from her rosebud lips with every exhale as he speared into her, deep thrusts that had him hovering on the edge of his self control. Her fingers danced faster and a note of desperation entered her voice as she pleaded for him to go faster, harder. He held out for a few minutes longer until he finally relented, bending her legs back over herself and leaning forward, the sudden change in position allowing him to hit the sensitive spot deep inside her with every powerful stroke. </p><p>Her whole body suddenly tensed like a coiled spring and she came undone, her mouth open in a silent scream as he relentlessly pounded into her. Her spasming muscles dragged him over the edge with her and he came with a growl, pressing his pulsing cock deep inside her one last time as his movements stuttered to a stop. She gently shifted her legs, sliding them down his torso and squeezing his hips with her thighs. He propped himself on his elbows, trailing his lips along her shoulder, neck, and jaw before claiming her lips, swallowing her low whine when he finally shifted his hips and slid out of her. She folded her arms behind her head, sagging into the mattress with a satisfied sigh. He laid on his side, one hand lazily circling her breasts until she rolled him onto his back, pressing a series of soft kisses into the hard muscles of his chest. "So," she murmured against his skin, raising goosebumps on his warm flesh. "Making me touch myself and say dirty things does it for you?" </p><p>"You do it for me," he chuckled, stroking her hair. "Nothing wrong with telling me if you need something I'm not giving you. Were you uncomfortable?" </p><p>"Not uncomfortable, exactly," She nibbled at her lip. "I'm not as...confident as Cia was. Or experienced. It's embarrassing. I feel like there are so many memories in my head that aren't really mine, things I should know...I don't really know how to explain it."</p><p>He cupped her chin, tilting her face towards his. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, and you definitely shouldn't compare yourself to her. I certainly don't." She leaned into his hand, gazing at him through her thick lashes. He rubbed her lower lip with his thumb, his voice a low rumble. "Lana, I won't ever push you to do something that hurts you or makes you unhappy. Ever. No matter what, if you ask me to stop doing something - -anything- -, I will stop. No questions. Okay?" She nodded solemnly and his expression softened, amber eyes narrowing in thought. "That being said...such filth coming from the mouth of the sainted white sorceress? Shocking behavior for such a sweet girl! Whatever would people say?"</p><p>"Clearly it's the rough company I keep," she giggled, tugging at his hair affectionately.  </p>
<hr/><p>Lana's prediction proved accurate: their quiet morning was interrupted by a stream of nosy but well intentioned visitors. The initial joy at being surprised with hot water and copper tubs followed by a heavily laden breakfast tray was diminished somewhat by the arrival of the castle healers. After she had convinced them that Volga was fully restored and shooed them away before they insisted on intruding on his bath and inspecting him thoroughly, a pair of his chieftains appeared outside their doors intent on taking on guard duty. No sooner had she discouraged that plan than a pair of Hylian guards arrived to recommend the same idea. By this point, Volga's temper was at a simmer and Lana gently suggested that he take some time to inspect his troops. The sound of more voices in the hall derailed that plan and the dragon knight turned back on his way out the door to inform her that their presence was being requested in the Princess' suite. </p><p>Lana looked up from running a comb through her damp hair and glanced at his reflection in the mirror, running appreciative eyes over his armor clad form. "Now?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't know of a lot of noblewomen who like to wait around," he grumbled, adjusting his gauntlets.</p><p>She turned to face him, leaning artfully against the vanity as she waited in silence for him to look at her. Her silken robe was loosely tied at the waist, offering a tantalizing view of her pert breasts, the supple material barely concealing her nipples. He blinked slowly, desire darkening his eyes. She met his gaze with a sly grin, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers. "Know a lot of noble ladies, do you?"</p><p>"One or two," he drawled. He reached for her and she stepped into his arms, sighing into the cool expanse of his steel-wrapped chest. His hands drifted down her back to her waist and she hummed contentedly, molding her body against his until he swatted her ass. She jumped in surprise, letting out an indignant squeak and he smirked at her. "Best get dressed, my lovely little tease. Plenty of time for that later." He released her abruptly, turning on his heel before his resolve wavered. </p><p>When they emerged a few moments later, a shadowy figure detached itself from the wall and stepped forward to join them.  <br/>
   <br/>
"Good morning, Impa!" Lana chirped brightly. "Are we late? It's been a busy morning."</p><p>The Sheikah ran a critical eye over the diminutive sorceress, failing to miss the fresh marks on her pale neck. "Busy indeed," she said, pursing her lips and turning to regard Volga. "You are fully recovered, then, I take it?" </p><p>"I find myself humbled once more, owing yet another debt to Lana for my continued vigor and wellbeing," he replied evenly. </p><p>"Humbled?" Impa snorted. The tall knight met her gaze squarely and the Sheikah warrior looked away first, turning back to glance at Lana once again. </p><p>Lana flushed slightly under the weight of her stare, shifting her weight from foot to foot until Volga slipped his arm under hers, his solid presence settling her nerves. "Let's not keep the Princess waiting, Impa," he tsked over his shoulder as he strode down the hall, shortening his normally long strides to remain by Lana's side.</p><p>Impa caught up with them quickly, leading the way to the royal audience chamber. She rapped at the door, awaiting some signal from inside before gesturing for them to enter. "Aren't you coming in, too?" Lana asked.</p><p>"Not this time. I need to finish assessing the damage to the walls, see what we can fix before that demon pig returns." She rolled her shoulders, stretching with a wince. "Not all of us get to lie abed all morning." A quick wink belied the judgement in her words and she departed, raising one hand in farewell.</p><p>"She came to check on me. I do believe I'm growing on her," Volga declared, flicking a non-existent speck of dust from his pauldron.</p><p>"I will do my best to contain my jealousy." Lana grinned at him. "Come on, you strutting peacock. We're late enough already."</p><p>They entered the chamber finding Zelda already seated on the dais with Link standing slightly behind her, the Sword strapped to his back. Lana's ready smile faltered a bit when she sensed the mood in the room, bobbing a quick curtsy and smoothing the overlapping layers of her purple skirt as she straightened. Beside her, Volga inclined his head slightly and took on a watchful air as the group exchanged formal pleasantries. <br/>
 <br/>
"As you know, we drove Ganondorf's forces from the field early last evening," Zelda began, fixing her eyes on Volga. "Your work, particularly in ridding us of Ghirahim, was invaluable. The throne is grateful, as are the people of Hyrule."</p><p>"You may tell the throne and the people that they are most welcome," Volga replied, his expression carefully neutral.</p><p>"Certainly," she smiled briefly. "Our scouts have tracked him to the Gerudo wastes, he will most likely try to rally what is left of his forces for some sort of trap. We intend to squash that before he manages to gather his strength." Zelda folded her hands in her lap, appearing to collect her thoughts before continuing. "Our concern in the coming days is that Volga might..." Her eyes flicked over to Link briefly before returning to Lana. "That he might become compromised again. It would be devastating to lose him, but potentially catastrophic to lose both of you should you leave your post to tend to him at a critical time."</p><p>"Compromised?" Volga bristled. Link took a step forward, his hand twitching toward the sword on his back. "Draw it, boy. Come test me."</p><p>"Link, Volga, please..." Zelda held out a hand and her knight stepped back, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>Lana placed a calming hand on Volga's vambrace and spoke up, her voice like silk over steel. "So we are to be benched, then, so to speak?"</p><p>"No, we cannot afford to lose both of you," Zelda frowned, clearly uncomfortable. "We welcome Volga's counsel and experience and will give him a leadership position in a safe place, away from the battlefield--" </p><p>"Ah," the sorceress interrupted. "Fair enough. Then I can only assume that Your Highness will be joining General Volga in his 'safe place away from the battlefield' lest a threat to your person distract Link at a critical time."</p><p>"Lana, be reasonable--" Link said. </p><p>"Reasonable?" Lana's voice had a sharp edge to it, her eyes frosty as she stared down the Princess and her Champion. "Ganondorf overwhelmed me when I was alone. Had Volga not arrived when he did, he would have violated me, tortured me, torn me apart. He has every intention of following through on what he started, but he will not have the chance because I will not be separated from Volga again. I have every confidence in his ability to protect me and as soon as we're done with this chat, I'm going to ward him within an inch of his life. No one is controlling him again while I'm around." Volga stared at her in silence, his expression unreadable. She held his gaze steadily, projecting calm, her fingers finding his gloved hand and squeezing gently. Some of the tension eased out of his shoulders and they both turned their attention back to the dais. "Ganondorf still has my piece of the Triforce. I intend to reclaim it, one way or another. Both of us or neither of us. That's the deal."</p><p>Zelda sighed in resignation, slumping back in her chair. "Will you accept some help with the ward, at least?"</p><p>"She will not," Volga said firmly. Both women arched an eyebrow at him, and a lesser man would have flinched. "No one else can come close to matching her skill and I will not permit anyone but Lana to have any sort of influence over my mind. Not negotiable."</p><p>Zelda and Link exchanged a glance. After a moment the Princess rose to her feet, clasping her hands in front of her. "Very well. I hope there is no ill will between us moving forward, I am only trying to protect us all."</p><p>"Of course not, Princess. I am grateful for the chance to talk all of this through before things got out of hand," Lana smiled at her. "Now, if you will excuse us, I need to prepare."</p><p>Zelda nodded her agreement. "We intend to depart at dawn. Midna is organizing the transport, I wasn't sure if you wished to help with that...?"  </p><p>"No, thank you. I think I'm going to have my hands full with this one," she cocked a thumb at Volga who smirked down at her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Hours later they sat in the center of the bed facing one another, knees touching. The fading afternoon sunlight gave her pale skin a golden glow, but her lovely face looked weary. "My fierce little queen," he rumbled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and she chuckled, pressing her cheek into his palm.  </p><p>"Hardly," she muttered. "Nothing royal about me."</p><p>He stroked her lower lip with his thumb. "You mistake my meaning, lover. The look in your eyes when you faced them down today? I was beginning to wonder if I was truly the only dragon in the room."</p><p>She gazed up at him through her lashes, her expression warm. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I should have talked to you first, but things were moving so fast and I--"</p><p>"I trust you," he said simply. "Only you. This needs to be done in order to keep you safe, so let's be done." He took her hands in his, stroking her palms with his thumbs.</p><p>She entwined their fingers, took a deep breath to steady herself and nodded. "Alright. Let's begin." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To quote one of my favorite authors here: Comments are writer fuel! Like it? Hate it? (Hopefully the former.) Either way, I want to hear it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lana sat in bed idly turning the pages of the massive, ornately decorated spellbook in her lap. She normally found solace in the soft glow of the familiar pages but tonight she couldn't concentrate; the glyphs and sigils bending and twisting until she finally gave up, tossing the book into the air and waving it away in a flash of blue light. She shifted around and rolled onto her stomach, crossing her ankles in the air behind her and propping her chin onto her hands to watch Volga as he went through his nightly ritual of cleaning their equipment.</p><p>"I haven't even used that spear in days," she remarked after a few minutes. She fidgeted a bit until she found a more comfortable position, twisting around to rub a sore spot on her lower back. </p><p>"I know," he agreed evenly, examining his work before setting the Faron spear down and picking up the Deku spear, gritting his teeth momentarily at the tingle of water enchantments. "You're turning into a soft little castle mouse, it's shameful. I'm going to have my hands full looking after you in battle if we stay here much longer."</p><p>She stared at him, eyes wide. "Castle mouse?"</p><p>His lips twitch but he doesn't reply, continuing to work his way methodically through their weapons.</p><p>She rolled onto her side with an exasperated sigh. The steady, rhythmic scrape of the brush whisking away dirt and any other detritus that didn't bear thinking about were normally a soothing sound but she was exceptionally restless, her lively mind unable to settle. Nibbling her lip, she watched him oil and polish his massive helmet, reverently running a soft cloth over the emerald eyes. "It amazes me that you can move so easily under all that armor." </p><p>"You get used to it," he chuckled softly, setting the piece down and picking up his cuirass. "Now that you mention it, though, I would feel a lot better if we got you something more..." He ran his eyes over her slowly and she felt warmth pooling in her belly. "appropriate to wear in the field. Nothing as heavy as mine, of course. Chain mail, perhaps."</p><p>She wrinkled her nose. "You think I dress inappropriately?"</p><p>"That is absolutely not what I said."</p><p>"You wear enough for both of us, Volga. Besides, if I start wrapping myself in metal bits you'd be up half the night digging dust and who knows what else out of every crack and crevice and you wouldn't have any time left for me," she pouted.</p><p>He blew out a long-suffering sigh, shaking his head. "Fine, no chain mail." Placing the last piece of armor neatly atop the pile, he leaned forward with his chin in one hand, considering her. "Leather, perhaps."</p><p>"Hmph. I've heard good things about dragonscale," she said lightly, fluttering her eyelashes.</p><p>He barked a laugh. "You're welcome to try." He picked up his pike, turning it over in his hands. "Perhaps we can convince Argorok to part with some of his. Black would suit you, I think."</p><p>She huffed a sigh, rising to her feet and pacing across the room to pick through the remnants of their dinner tray, sniffing at different pieces of dried fruit and dropping each with a wrinkle of her nose. "Does the food taste...off? Or is it me?"</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Off how?"</p><p>She shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing tastes right lately."</p><p>"Want me to go find you something else?" </p><p>"No, no. It's fine, nothing is sitting right today anyway. I'm just..." <em>Bored. Anxious. Restless. Agitated.</em> "I don't know what I am." She poured herself a glass of wine and sipped at it with a grimace before setting it down on the table. "This doesn't taste right, either."</p><p>"Bad wine in the palace? That <em>is</em> cause for alarm." He ducked casually out of the way of the dried apricot that suddenly sailed towards his head. "Castle mouse. You used to have better aim."</p><p>She planted her fists on her hips but he blithely ignored her indignant stare, never pausing his work on the weapon in his hands. "You're so lucky I love you," she mumbled under her breath, tugging his hair affectionately as she walked past him to climb back into bed.</p><p>"Agreed," he said, his voice warm.</p><p>She settled on her side, drawing her knees toward her chest and watching him work. Inspecting, cleaning, inspecting again, polishing. As much as she enjoyed teasing him for going through the extensive process like clockwork every night, she loved watching him even more. His strong, calloused hands moved swiftly from one task to the next, smoothing out imperfections and repairing delicate bindings, soothing everything they touched. A dull ache smoldered between her legs as she watched him with half lidded eyes, recalling those same hands on her. She squeezed her thighs together, willing her wanton brain to find something else to fixate on. <em>Goddesses, I am a mess today. Why in the world am I so scattered? </em>Lost in her daydreaming, she jumped when he suddenly broke the silence.</p><p>"Do you remember the first time we met?" He finished rewrapping the grip of his pike, the motions well practiced. "It's okay if you don't."</p><p>"Give me a second, you caught me off guard." She nibbled at her lip, considering him. "The Valley? No. There was another time...Hyrule Field."</p><p>He nodded, pleased. "Hyrule Field. That's right."</p><p>Lana gazed at him thoughtfully. "You remember that? I'm kind of surprised, she had you on a pretty short leash back then."</p><p>He grinned at her. "Fondly. I won that day." He stood up to place the pike on the weapons rack and stretched, rolling his shoulders with a low groan. "You were out rescuing fairies, as I recall. The Poe was deeply disturbed about it, he convinced Cia to send us to stop you." He moved briskly, collecting his tools and stowing them neatly away as he spoke. "I'd never seen anyone like you. I thought you <em>were</em> a fairy when I found you. Briefly. And then you started lobbing lightning bolts at me fairly aggressively and I figured out that you were the notorious white sorceress."</p><p>"Notorious?" She giggled. He circled the room, snuffing the candles. She felt her pulse quicken in anticipation and she swallowed hard, moving back to make room for him on the bed. He sat next to her and began tugging off his boots. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"No you're not," he smirked, tapping her nose.</p><p>"No, I'm not. You totally deserved it," she grinned.</p><p>"I didn't mind, I like a challenge. You put up an excellent fight and it didn't hurt that you looked fantastic doing it. Besides, I won. After that first set of fights I wasn't exactly covering myself in glory so that day certainly stood out." He leaned back against the headboard and she scooted closer to him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before continuing. "The beating I took at your hands at the Valley was well worth it, if only just to be near you again." He ran his fingers through her hair, gently unravelling her braid and smoothing her bangs away from her eyes. "Cia was a constant torment, pressing down on my will, dominating my every move, my thoughts...seeing you was like a breath of fresh air, no matter the circumstances. I didn't think I'd ever be free of her, but every now and then when her attention was elsewhere and I had a brief respite from her boot on my neck, it was always thoughts of you that kept me from falling into despair."  </p><p>She stared up at him, her eyes wide. "Volga..."</p><p>He claimed her lips gently, swallowing her words, his long fingers gently stroking her throat. When he finally pulled back she buried her face in his neck, hugging him tightly, her cheeks wet with tears. He held her while she collected herself, remaining silent until she steadied her breath with a stilted sigh. "Was it something I said?" he frowned, confused.</p><p>His voice was a low rumble that she felt more than heard. She shook her head, sitting up and swiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "No, it's not you. I mean it was you, but not in a bad way. What you said was so lovely, I just...I had no idea you felt like that for so long." Her lip trembled until she bit down on it, balling her hands into fists. "I don't know what's wrong with me today."</p><p>He took her hands, thumbs rubbing slow circles over the inside of her wrists until she relaxed and met his steady gaze, her violet eyes red-rimmed. "When is the last time you got more than an hour or two of sleep?" Without waiting for an answer he began rearranging pillows and settling her into the blankets. </p><p>"I'm fine, really," she protested weakly, but the yawn that followed spoiled her argument.</p><p>"Totally fine. Better after you rest, though." He pulled her close, curling his long body around her petite frame protectively until her breathing took on the familiar cadence of sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Muffled conversation in the hallway stirred her some time later. She burrowed deeper into the pillows, reaching out blindly but finding only empty blankets that held traces of Volga's scent but none of his warmth. Her eyes snapped open in surprise and she gazed blearily around the room but the low light of the brazier revealed nothing out of place. She frowned, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and heard the voices again. She instantly recognized the dragon knight's familiar rumble but the other was not one she knew. Faster, higher pitched. Feminine. She hesitated only briefly before deciding magical means would be too risky, opting instead to cross the room and press her ear to the door. Predictably, Volga's muted tone was unintelligible, but a few of the female's words carried through the barrier, much to Lana's growing unease. </p><p>
  <em>Come back. Eldin. Won't tell her. Please. </em>
</p><p>A terrible dread settled in the pit of her stomach and she turned away from the door with a low cry. The voices stopped immediately and she clapped a hand over her mouth in alarm. She froze for a second before dashing back to dive into bed, quickly arranging herself under the blankets, her eyes squeezing shut just as the door cracked open to admit Volga. After the span of a few heartbeats she felt the mattress dip, his body heat chasing away some of the chill as he slid back into place beside her. She forced herself to breathe slowly, sensing his presence hovering over her. </p><p>"Lana?" he whispered.</p><p>She focused on the rhythm of her heart, willing herself to be still. After a watchful moment he lay back down, carefully draping an arm over her waist. She resisted the sudden urge to grab him, shake him, demand to know what was going on, who he was sharing secrets with in the quiet hours when he was supposed to be in her bed, opting instead to bite down on her lip to stifle her frustrated tears.     </p>
<hr/><p><em>There has to be an explanation.</em> She picked unhappily at her breakfast, watching him tear into his meal with his usual enthusiasm. The smell of the meat turned her stomach, but nothing was terribly appealing today. <em>I have to be missing something. There's no way he would say those things to me and then turn around and sneak off with someone else. Is there?</em> She tore off a small piece of bread, forcing herself to eat something in the hope that it would settle her roiling belly. Eventually she pushed her plate away with a sigh, rising to her feet.</p><p>Volga leaned back in his chair, observing her silently as she rummaged through her bag, selecting a pale blue bandeau and leggings and turning her back to him to get changed. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.</p><p>"Fine," she replied quickly, stepping into her boots. "I'm going to see if the Princess needs help. Busy day."</p><p>"Lana."</p><p>She halted mid-stride, tensing slightly when he placed his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around to face him, waiting patiently until she lifted her eyes to meet his.</p><p>"Have I upset you? You don't seem like yourself today," his voice was tight, uncertain.</p><p>She made an effort to smooth her expression, shaking her head and flashing what she hoped was a convincing smile. "No, it's fine. I'm just...ready to get this over with." She rose up on her toes and pecked his lips with a quick kiss, bobbing out of reach and ducking out the door before he could tempt her in any closer. Despite her confusion and unease about the previous night, the brief touch of his hands on her bare skin was enough to set her nerves on fire. She glanced down, aghast, wishing she had brought a shawl to hide her stiffening nipples, but the longer she dwelled on it the worse her discomfort became. Finally she inhaled deeply, steeling herself against the conflicting emotions raging inside her, and strode down the hallway. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you hate it? Love it? Have any thoughts? Comments are author fuel! Leave one, please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The desert was even worse than Lana remembered. The sun beat down on them relentlessly, baking the rocks and bleaching all the color from the land. Even the shade was barely any relief, when they could find it. Midna had teleported the army as close as she could without raising any alarms but the hour's long slog to the settlement nearest Ganondorf's fortress was utterly exhausting. The normally effervescent sorceress slumped miserably in her saddle, weary eyes scanning the hazy horizon. </p>
<p>Volga rode beside her, watching her almost as closely as he scanned their surroundings. The dragon knight was utterly unfazed by the heat, even taking off his helmet during the ride and tipping his face back to bask in the glow of the merciless sun. Likewise, his troops trotted along behind them without complaint, the sibilant hiss of jovial conversation rising from his captains as they marched. Normally it would have lifted her spirits to see him so content despite the circumstances, but her physical misery had combined with growing anxiety and weighed her down in more ways than one. </p>
<p>She swayed in the saddle, almost losing her grip on the reins and Volga was at her side instantly, reaching out to steady her. "I'm fine, thank you," she said, waving him away.</p>
<p>He frowned at her. "Yes. You keep saying that, but I'm not buying it. Here, drink." He proffered a canteen and she accepted it with a nod, tipping the cool liquid into her mouth with a sigh. "We're almost there." He turned his attention back to the road ahead but kept her in the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>"It all looks the same," she muttered a few minutes later. "How can you tell?"</p>
<p>He glanced at her, surprised. She hadn't spoken to him much that day, which was decidedly odd, but he chalked it up to the heat. He gestured towards the dark spot on the horizon, barely visible to her through the haze. "Cliffs ahead. I'm starting to smell water in the air, too, which makes sense. They would want to build near any sort of oasis. It's been ages since I came through here, but I recall there being a waterfall coming out of one of these hills, fed by some underground springs." She straightened a bit at that and he smiled. "Once I get you settled in I'll scout around and see if I can find it for you."</p>
<p>"You don't have to go to any trouble..." she began.</p>
<p>"It's not trouble if it makes you happy," he broke in firmly. He softened his tone before continuing, "Let me take care of you for once. Please."</p>
<p>She opened her mouth as if to reply and closed it again, lowering her gaze to her hands. "Okay," she said quietly.</p>
<p>He furrowed his brow but held his tongue. She had been restless last night and withdrawn this morning before they left the castle, but this meek acceptance was worse. He offered up a silent prayer to Din, his gaze flicking back to Lana briefly before resuming his careful scan of their surroundings. Finally the walls of the settlement come into view and he takes hold of her reins, nudging his horse into a canter. Lana's head jerks up and she grabs at the saddlehorn, wavering slightly but keeping her seat as they move quickly towards the keep's interior. Volga was leaping down before his mount had come to a stop inside the courtyard, lifting the diminutive sorceress from her saddle and cradling her protectively against his chest. Lana slumped in his arms, her eyes drifting shut, as Impa emerged from one of the low buildings, her crimson eyes narrowing slightly as she took in the situation, pointing the dragon knight towards his quarters and shouting for supplies.</p>
<p>Volga carefully placed the sorceress on the bed, tugging his gauntlets off and tossing them aside. A page arrived and presented him with a pitcher of water and a pile of cloth strips and he wasted no time, methodically dipping the fabric into the water, wringing them out, and laying them across Lana's forehead and wrists. By the time Impa joined them, some color had returned to Lana's cheeks and her breathing had steadied. Volga tentatively dabbed at her mouth and she parted her lips, allowing him to dribble some of the cool liquid onto her tongue. </p>
<p>Her eyes flickered open briefly and darted around the room, locking onto Impa. "Was it you?" she mumbled. </p>
<p>The dragon knight and Sheikah glanced at each other in confusion. "Lana? You've got a touch of heat exhaustion but you're going to be okay. I need you to rest, please, you're safe here," Impa explained.</p>
<p>"You won't take him from me. I won't let you." Lana's eyes seemed to stare right through the other woman. "No...I heard you. I heard."<br/> <br/>Impa frowned down at her. "This is worse than I thought." She raised both hands in front of her, muttering a spell under her breath. Her hands took on a faint silvery-blue glow, which gradually brightened and expanded until it enveloped the diminutive sorceress who slumped back onto the bed with a groan. The light vanished she nodded, satisfied, before turning to face Volga. "You. Outside, now. We need to talk."</p>
<p>Volga ground his teeth and followed her out. "What did you do to her?"</p>
<p>"Encouraged her body to do what it needed to do. Rest. It won't last long, she's incredibly strong-willed and magic is not really my strong suit. She'll need quiet and calm from you if she's going to get any real sleep and recovery time. Now then. Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Impa asked, folding her arms in front of her chest.</p>
<p>He blew a frustrated sigh. "She...has not been herself. The heat..." he began, glancing back over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"It's a bit more than desert heat. Define 'not herself'."</p>
<p>He scowled at her. "Her mood has been...unpredictable," he said, and she nodded for him to continue. "She is tired. Overworked. Not eating well. This constant conflict disagrees with her, I think."</p>
<p>"This life is not for everyone, she is a gentle soul," Impa gestured impatiently. "This is somewhat beyond that. What was she just talking about? 'You won't take him from me.' What does that mean?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "I have no idea. She's delirious."</p>
<p>"Does she have a reason to worry?" she asked, studying his face.</p>
<p>"You mean besides the coming battle, regaining her artifact, saving the world? No, nothing to worry about at all," he drawled. Impa arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing. The silence stretched until Volga realized what she was implying. "Wait. You think that was about me?"</p>
<p>"Who else?"</p>
<p>"What possible reason would she have to think that there would be someone else?" he grumbled.</p>
<p>The Sheikah shrugged. "Not for me to say. Perhaps that is something you should discuss with her later. After she recovers." She prods his chest with her index finger and he curls his lip, giving her a brief glimpse of sharp, white teeth. "<em>Discuss</em>, Volga. With words. She needs to rest."<br/>   <br/>"Yes, mother. Are we finished?"</p>
<p>"For now. I'll send the welcome wagon in a bit, once you've had a chance to settle in," she replied, waving him off.</p>
<p>He ducked back inside the low door, observing the room quietly before approaching the bed. The healer shrank back from him and he schooled his expression to something more neutral, willing himself to calm down. He sank into a chair with a sigh, removing his helmet and gauntlets and raking his hand through his hair as he studied the pale woman who had so quickly become the driving force in his life. Lana already looked better, and judging by the array of bottles and jars being unpacked, the healer knew her craft and had a plan in place. </p>
<p>At some point he nodded off, a startled squeak from the healer jolting him awake. </p>
<p>"Master?" His dinolfos chieftain crouched low but still brushed the ceiling, occupying most of the doorway.</p>
<p>The dragon knight sat up straight. "What is it?" </p>
<p>"The Twili female was here. We sent her away, but she will return unless Master goes to her soon."</p>
<p>Volga swore under his breath. "How long ago was this?"</p>
<p>"Not long," The chieftain tilted his hand, anxiously shifting from foot to foot. "Master and Mistress were sleeping. No one allowed to disturb. Right?"</p>
<p>"Indeed." He rose, tugging on his gauntlets and helmet and stretching his back. "Alright, back to your post, I will see to this. Healer." He beckoned to her and after a brief hesitation she curtsied to him, bunching her hands in her skirts to hide the tremble. </p>
<p>"M'lord?"</p>
<p>"I need to take care of something very quickly. You are not to leave her side, am I clear? I will return momentarily. She is not to be left alone," he rumbled, his voice low.</p>
<p>"Certainly, m'lord," she said, bobbing another curtsy.</p>
<p>"If you need something, you alert the guard, and he will find me. Do you understand?" She nodded quickly. "Very good." He opened the door, signaling to his chieftains. "No one in or out until I return. If there is a problem, send for the Sheikah."</p>
<p>"Yessss, Massster," the lizalfos hissed, bobbing his head, but Volga was already walking away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Finding Midna's tents took longer than he anticipated, but finally the black pavilion was within sight. Utterly unguarded, which showed hubris or foolishness, though knowing the Twilight Princess only briefly led him to believe it was the former. He ducked through the entrance flap, clearing his throat to announce himself as his eyes adjusted to the eerie green glow emanating from the abstract patterns adorning the walls and floor. A soft sound from the back of the room drew his attention and he strode forward, sweeping a silken curtain aside.</p>
<p>"Did you need something, Mid--Oh," his voice faltered, amber eyes growing wide as he took in the scene in front of him. "Is this a bad time?"</p>
<p>The Twilight Princess reclined on a plush sofa, idly running her slender fingers through the sandy blond hair of the Hylian soldier whose face was currently buried between her thighs. Her long legs dangled over the man's shoulders, holding him firmly in place as she sat up a bit to greet her guest. "No need," she purred, her voice low and husky. "The Captain here is just helping me work out a few...logistical issues." She canted her hips, tugging at the man's hair until he looked up at her. "No one told you to stop, by the way."  </p>
<p>"Yes, Highness. Sorry, Highness," he stammered, glancing between Volga and Midna nervously before returning to the task before him.</p>
<p>Her eyes drifted shut momentarily and she tilted her head back, stroking his hair and humming in pleasure. "Very nice, just like that."</p>
<p>"I have other things to do today, Midna. Did you need something or was this what you wanted to show me?" </p>
<p>She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "You are no fun, did you know that? Honestly, such a killjoy." She sat up abruptly and the soldier sat back on his heels. She leaned forward, kissing some of her slick off of his lips, before releasing him with a pat on the cheek. "Not a bad start, I think you will do. Come back at nightfall." The captain bowed deeply to hide his blush and stumbled towards the exit. Midna rose, smoothing her robes and pouring herself a glass of wine. "Thirsty?"</p>
<p>Volga shook his head. "Busy."</p>
<p>"Yes, sweet Lana is unwell I heard. Strange that the heat affected her so strongly, are you sure there is nothing else going on?"</p>
<p>He arched an eyebrow. "Such as?"</p>
<p>She lifted a shoulder in a small shrug. "I wouldn't know for certain. Sometimes these things have a root cause we cannot see right away. Something mental, perhaps. Emotional. Although it could be a physical issue, too. Maybe both?"</p>
<p>"What is your point?" he grunted.</p>
<p>"Just this." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Have you considered leaving all this behind? I'm just not sure that Lana claiming the Triforce of Power is in her best interest."</p>
<p>"It belongs to her," he replied.</p>
<p>She chuckled. "Not at the moment, and not until recently. You ought to consider the possibility that it might be better suited to someone else."</p>
<p>"Someone like you?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Why not? Would that be so terrible?"</p>
<p>He smirked at her. "What I think is irrelevant. The artifact is hers, she wishes to have it back, I will do whatever is in my power to make it so. You're wasting your time trying to convince me to go against Lana."</p>
<p>"You misunderstand me entirely, Volga," she said, her sultry voice low. "It isn't going against her, it's protecting her from herself. All I'm asking is that you think about it. You will see that I am correct, and all you would have to do is simply...encourage her to leave it behind. For her own sake. I would hate to see the power warp her the way it broke Cia."</p>
<p>Volga scowled at her but didn't reply. </p>
<p>"Just think about it." She drained her glass, setting it down behind her. "That's all, off with you. I have another applicant on his way momentarily."</p>
<p>He chuckled at her. "Cutting the timing awful close, aren't you? Won't they be upset if they meet in the hallway?"</p>
<p>"I am a woman of appetites, darling," she purred. "Three is never a crowd in these walls."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lana woke with a start, bleary eyes sweeping around the unfamiliar space as she struggled to sit up. A face came into view: older, weathered, with kind, intelligent eyes. "Who...?" she managed to squeak out before a series of racking coughs overtook her.</p>
<p>"Breathe, m'lady, please. I am Tesha, one of the castle healers. You've had a bit of a day, please try not to talk." The woman pressed a warm mug into her hands, guiding it to her lips. It smelled flowery and left a pleasant tingle on her tongue. She closed her eyes in contentment, feeling the liquid soothe her aching throat. After a long moment her eyes flickered back open and she looked around with alarm. "Volga?"</p>
<p>"Right here," he replied. The healer moved aside and he emerged from the shadows, his handsome face a mask of concern. She stretched out a hand towards him and approached slowly, his eyes locked on her. "That will be all for now, Tesha, thank you."</p>
<p>The healer bobbed a curtsy, gathering her things quickly. "See that she finishes that tea. She will need to eat, I will send a few things that are more palatable than those travel rations." She turned to regard Lana. "You must hydrate, eat, and rest, m'lady. I will be back in a little while to make sure you are doing that. No exertion." With a sidelong glance at Volga, she tucked her bag under her arm and disappeared through the door, leaving the couple alone.</p>
<p>"Amazing," he muttered. "I don't think there is a woman in this camp who is not openly blaming me for exhausting you."</p>
<p>She tilted her head at him curiously. "How would you...oh." Her cheeks colored with embarrassment. "It's just the heat. I'll be fine." She took another long swallow of her tea, inhaling the steam with a small smile. "This is really good. I need to find out what is in this." Some of the tension eases out of his shoulders as he watches her finish and he leans closer to refill her cup before she can set it down. "How long was I out?"</p>
<p>"A few hours," he replied. "We made it to the settlement, but only just." After checking that the door was locked he removed his armor, stripping down to a loose linen shirt and trousers. Once everything was stowed away he pulled his chair a little closer and took a seat, watching her patiently. </p>
<p>Her eyebrows knit together in a thoughtful frown. "I don't remember a whole lot about today."</p>
<p>"It wasn't a very good day," he said slowly.</p>
<p>She stared into the dregs of her tea cup for a long moment before setting it down, holding up a hand to stop him when he moved to refill it. She took a deep breath, collecting herself, and her words suddenly poured out of her in a rush. "I don't know what's wrong with me lately, and I'm sorry. I don't feel well, and I get upset and then I don't know what to do with it, and now you're unhappy with me and you won't even come near me, and it's hot, and I'm so tired all the time, and I feel like I'm pushing you away and I can't stop it, and..." She hiccupped a small sob, covering her face with her hands.    </p>
<p>He stared at her in shock, his eyes wide. When she finally trailed off, he raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Lana, look at me," he said quietly. "I'm not unhappy with you. Please look at me?" She shook her head, picking aimlessly at her blanket so he crossed the room to kneel in front of her, his large hands enveloping hers with warmth. She parted her knees reflexively and he pressed closer, turning his head at the last second and brushing his lips against the edge of her ear, her cheek, her forehead. "I love you. We'll figure it out. All of it. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm right here for as long as you want me."</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around him and he held her close to his chest, stroking her back until her tears stopped falling. He gathered her into his arms, lifting her effortlessly, an action that always made her stomach flutter. She nuzzled his throat and he made a low sound in his chest, bending to place her gently in the nest of pillows. "Will you lay with me?" Her voice was small, unsure.</p>
<p>He hesitated briefly before nodding his assent, peeling off his shirt and tossing it onto the chair. Watching his muscles flex and shift as he slid between the sheets to join her sent a familiar warmth into her belly and she bit down on her lip as she snuggled against his chest. She draped a leg over his, pressing herself flush against him and running her hands gently along an old scar on his side. "Hey," he rumbled, and she tilted her head back to look at him. "Don't start something you can't finish. Sleep."</p>
<p>She huffed a sigh, pressing a kiss into his chest and letting her eyes slip closed, his strong and steady presence wrapping around her jangling nerves like a cocoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My Midna is a little thirsty and I love her for it. Thoughts? Complaints? Let me hear it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's it like?" Lana asked, glancing back over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Volga raised an eyebrow. "What's what like?" </p>
<p>"Flying." She leaned over, peering over the edge of the steep rock she was perched on. </p>
<p>"Keep sliding around on those rocks and you'll find out," he rumbled. The thunderous roar of the nearby waterfall swallowed her reply but her dismissive hand wave spoke loudly enough. </p>
<p>Eventually she slid down and leaped to the ground, only pausing long enough to grab his hand and tug him further up the path. "Really though. What's it like? Do you ever just fly around, look at everything, just because?"</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Before Cia came, I hadn't left Eldin in quite some time." Her fingers tensed briefly but she simply nodded. "People tend to get a bit twitchy when they see a dragon overhead and I preferred not to deal with the torch and pitchfork rabble." He glanced down at her as they walked, marveling once again at her ethereal beauty. Even now, after collapsing from exhaustion just yesterday, her eyes sparkled with wonder as she took in the scenery, her steps quick and light as she swung their arms, pulling him along the path just for the joy of experiencing new things. Perhaps the Sheikah was wrong and Lana's recent moodiness had less to do with him and more to do with the stress of constant conflict. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that there was something on her mind but she was in such good spirits today he was hesitant to press her. Only a fool would do something to rock the boat and he hadn't lived this long by being foolish.  </p>
<p>"Do you miss it? Your caves, I mean." </p>
<p>He shrugged. "Haven't had time to think about it. The outside world has more pleasant distractions than I remembered." He brought her hand up and brushed her knuckles with his lips. "The caves will be there when I return, not much changes down below." Her eyes flicked back and forth between his face and the path ahead of her, her expression unreadable. They walked on in silence for a bit until he noticed her steps flagging. "It's not much further to the top, but the terrain is getting more difficult. I have an idea, though, if you'd like," he mused.</p>
<p>She tilted her head. "Sure."</p>
<p>He rolled his shoulders, the air suddenly hazy with magic, and his wings emerged with a rustle, blotting out the sun as they stretched to either side of his broad shoulders. She reached out a hand, nibbling her lip, and he curved one toward her, amber eyes intent on her face as she gently stroked the underside with trembling fingertips. "So beautiful," she whispered. ""How can you stand to just walk around when you can just..."</p>
<p>He swept her into his arms, one arm under her knees and cradled her to his chest with a chuckle. "Walking is not so bad. Depends on the company." She slipped her arms around his neck and he lifted into the air, effortlessly cresting the top of the cliff. He circled the area slowly, letting her peer around and take in the view before suddenly dipping sideways and down to glide through the mist, making her squeal in surprise.</p>
<p>"Volga!" she laughed, delighted.</p>
<p>"The wind is tricky up here," he hummed.</p>
<p>"You did that on purpose," she chided him, her eyes sparkling. "Tricky winds? Really. I'm soaked now!"</p>
<p>He ran his eyes over her rakishly and she blushed. "Soaked? Not hardly. Although..."</p>
<p>"Volga..."</p>
<p>He tucked his wings close and they plummeted down to land with a huge splash in the deep pool below the waterfall, emerging seconds later, wings receded, shaking with laughter at the shocked expression on her face. "I think you're right," he drawled. "Flying <em>is</em> better."</p>
<p>She charged at him, splashing in a wide arc but he simply caught her hands and drew her close. "Have you lost your mind?" she spluttered.</p>
<p>"Just that once," he replied evenly, treading water to keep them both upright. He kissed the tip of her nose, his eyes crinkled in amusement. "You said you wanted to fly, I was helping."</p>
<p>"That was falling, not flying," she said, her lips quirking into a smile that belied the irritation in her voice.</p>
<p>"Fun either way, though, and I spared you the long walk down. Far too strenuous. You're very welcome." He released her and began swimming towards the shore. "Come on, I was told there are alcoves over here so we can dry off and relax for a bit before we head back."   </p>
<p>Back on land he quickly found a secluded, dry spot behind the falls and they began gathering driftwood. Within moments he had a roaring fire started so he stripped out of his shirt and boots, spreading them nearby to dry. Lana sat shivering, holding her hands over the flames so he knelt behind her and began rubbing some warmth back into her chilled flesh. She arched her back into his hands, dropping her head onto him and sighing softly as he kneaded the tense muscles in her shoulders and he couldn't resist glancing down to admire the swell of her full, round breasts, nipples straining against the damp fabric of her bandeau. "Pretty, pretty girl," he murmured under his breath, his thumbs rubbing small circles into her lower back. </p>
<p>"Flatterer." She leaned against his chest with a soft sigh, pulling his arms around her waist and relaxing into his embrace. They sat quietly for a while, staring into the flames until eventually he shifted beneath her, nudging her off his lap and laying back, folding his hands behind his head and stretching his legs. She waited until he was finished before snuggling in close, curling against him to rest her head on the warm flesh of his shoulder. Her violet eyes followed her hand as she skimmed her fingers along the edges of the well-defined muscles of his chest and abdomen, tracing the boundary of each one before gliding to the next. He gazed at her through half-lidded eyes, lost in the sensation of her gentle exploration. "Thank you for this. For today," she whispered into his skin, her cool lips raising goosebumps on his flesh. "I'm sure you'd rather be preparing for the battle, but..."   </p>
<p>"No place I'd rather be but here, with you," he murmured. "I know it all gets...overwhelming for you sometimes, all the stress of planning and strategizing. It'll be over soon."</p>
<p>"I don't mind it, really. It's nice having everyone around, I know it won't last." Her words hung in the air and the silence lingered between them until he spoke again.</p>
<p>"Don't do that," he said. "You get close to saying something and then you just stop. You're holding back, I wish you wouldn't."</p>
<p>"I'm not, really. I'm-"</p>
<p>"Fine," they both said at the same time. He grunted. </p>
<p>Lana fell silent again, focusing intently on the meandering path her hand took as it gently mapped out every scar, every hard muscle. She pressed her palm to his side feeling his ribs expand and contract with each breath and idly wondered how his scales would feel against her skin. He had allowed her to touch his wings today and the brief contact had left her giddy. They were sleek, so fine underneath that they almost felt like soft leather, and strong enough to lift both of them without any visible effort at all. Everything about him radiated power and dominance and alpha male and yet here he was going out of his way to seek out a calming oasis for her, content to submit to her gentle touch while she daydreamed, just so she could have a break. </p>
<p>"Do I get to know what's bothering you lately, or should we just keep pretending everything is 'fine'?" he asked quietly, his voice uncharacteristically hesitant.</p>
<p>Her hand stilled and she glanced up at his face, briefly considering letting the words spill out and just as quickly disregarding the notion. <em>He's going to go home, you're going to go back to the Valley, stop being a child. Do your duty and let him do his. Enjoy this while you can.</em> "Nothing's bothering me, Volga. It was the heat, I was tired." She resumed tracing abstract patterns on his stomach, her nails trailing lazily across his tanned skin. </p>
<p>"Before that," he pressed on. "You've been moody. Distant. If I've done something wrong..."</p>
<p>Her fingertips drifted through the sparse, reddish hair below his navel and her eyes followed, drawn to the firm bulge in his pants. "Wrong? Like what?" She sat up slightly, leaning over him and pressing a series of gentle kisses and nibbles to the hard lines of his Adonis belt.</p>
<p>"Lana..." he groaned. </p>
<p>She hummed to herself, slipping her hand beneath his waistband and wrapping her slender fingers around his aching erection, stroking the head with her thumb. "Hmm?"</p>
<p>He propped himself on his elbows, fixing her with his intense gaze. "You're trying to distract me...fuck!" he swore as she tugged his pants down just enough to free his straining member.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I know what you mean," she murmured, her breath ghosting over his sensitive skin. She shifted slightly, one hand cradling his balls as she dragged her tongue in a long, deliberate lick from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, meeting his eyes as she kissed away the drop of moisture that appeared there. Every muscle in his arms and torso was taut with anticipation as he watched her with hungry amber eyes. She licked her lips, barely grazing him, and his jaw clenched. "Did you want to talk some more? I can stop..."</p>
<p>"Don't you dare," he interrupted, his voice coarse with desire.</p>
<p>She giggled and his eyes narrowed. Before he could say anything else she leaned in again, slipping his head into her mouth and sucking gently. She relaxed her jaw, allowing him to slide in deeper and a low, satisfied groan rumbled in his chest. He reached for her, one hand tangling in her hair as her tongue languidly massaged the long vein on the underside of his cock. She took her time, exploring each ridge and vein with her clever tongue, working him further into her soft, wet mouth. Suddenly she tilted her chin lower and drew him in even deeper to brush against the back of her throat, barely suppressing a gag when she swallowed hard and he bucked his hips in surprise. His fingers tightened almost painfully in her hair as he cursed under his breath, only relaxing his grip when she pulled back, the air whistling through her nostrils. </p>
<p>"Come here," he growled, the naked hunger in his voice making her insides clench with want.</p>
<p>"Can't," Lana sighed, gazing at him mischievously as she peppered his swollen head with little butterfly kisses. She was soaking wet and desperately wanted to relieve the ache between her legs but the heady feeling of bringing such a formidable being to heel with just her mouth was too intoxicating to give up. "I was told 'nothing strenuous'." She stroked his shaft slowly in her fist, holding him tighter now. "If I let you put this big cock in me, it's going to get <em>very</em> strenuous, I can tell." His fingers twisted in her hair again and she licked her lips, giving him a firm squeeze and he groaned, his head falling forward onto his chest. "Probably safer if you just came in my mouth. For my health, you know." With that she dipped her head, wrapping her lips around him, quickly finding a rhythm that left his strong thighs tense beneath her, her lips pulling steadily, one hand wrapped tight around his shaft pumping in time with her mouth while the other caressed his balls. </p>
<p>His breath came in sharp gasps, his free hand white knuckling the ground beneath him as he struggled to control the urge to thrust wildly into her mouth. "Fuck, Lana," he panted. "Fuck! I'm..."</p>
<p>She looked up at him, ensnaring him with her rapt violet gaze and he shuddered hard, his balls tightening in her hand as his throbbing cock released wave after wave of fluid into her soft, eager mouth. She pressed one last kiss to him as the spasms stopped, giggling as he flinched away. "I love doing that to you," she purred, crawling up to curl against his chest.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as his breathing steadied. "For your...health," he mumbled, shaking his head. "You are absolutely going to be the death of me."</p>
<p>She nipped at his neck playfully before settling her head on his shoulder, entwining their legs with a contented sigh. "Better enjoy you while I have you then, dragon. Get some sleep."  Beneath her cheek, his heartbeat slowed and his breathing became deeper as he began to drift. A sudden wave of anxiety swept over her, her restless brain refusing to settle despite how weary her body felt. She squeezed her eyes shut to fight the tears pricking at her eyes, trying to memorize every detail of him, etching every pleasant sensation in her mind against the fast approaching time when he would undoubtedly leave her behind to go back to his solitary life in Eldin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the dust settled and everything fell silent, it seemed to Lana that the final battle with Ganondorf seemed rather anticlimactic.</p>
<p>It was tense, of course, and there was always the possibility of things going wrong somehow, but with Volga by her side she never felt any immediate danger. Link and Midna had the vanguard, with Impa protecting and supporting the Princess leaving Volga and Lana to secure the keeps and prevent the enemy from retreating or reforming their lines. They worked beautifully together, each stepping in to support the other whenever necessary without getting in the way or taking over, their trust and confidence in one another allowing them to move in seemingly reflexive tandem, decimating the hordes who stood in their way. Even Zant fell to their spears, flames, and magic without even having the opportunity to do more than howl his impotent rage and summon Argorok who was sent packing even faster than the Usurper King. </p>
<p>In different circumstances, battling Argorok would almost seem...fun. The sight of Volga looping a chain around the tail of the raging twilight dragon and yanking him to the ground was enough to curl her toes. The ease with which he slashed and burned through their enemies, roaring and setting the air on fire, his incredible power matched only by his agility, his pike a whirling blur of destruction in front of him; in between skirmishes, when the quiet fell over them for a few moments, it was all she could do to keep her wanton mind on the task at hand. </p>
<p>Volga, as far as she could tell, was on the same page. His gaze was hot on her as she danced through her forms, swiping away clusters of bokoblins and dashing them into broken piles, his fingers clenching around the shaft of his pike at every gasp and cry she uttered as she swung her spear, his eyes lingering on her heaving chest as she paused to catch her breath between spells. The weight of his gaze fueled the liquid heat in her belly and by the end of the day she was so wound up she was practically feral for him, the ache between her legs driving her to distraction.</p>
<p>When the last keep fell and the silence around them was broken only by their ragged breathing, they stood staring at each other, the tension thickening the air. Lana broke first, taking two rapid steps towards him when a sudden thrum of powerful magic drew their attention north. Volga growled a curse and flexed his shoulders, his wings unfurling with an irritated snap, before scooping her up bridal style and launching into the air to seek out the source. She pressed her face into the gap between his helmet and shoulder and inhaled deeply, breathing him in. <em>Goddesses, even his sweat smells good!</em> She was sticky and covered with dirt and worse and fairly certain that she looked a mess but the dragon knight smelled better than he had any right to considering how they had spent the last few hours. He shuddered and held her tighter, muttering to himself but the words were lost to the wind as they passed over the battleground.       </p>
<p>"You know, Ruto was really onto something," she said. "I think I'm just going to have you carry me everywhere from now on."</p>
<p>"And deprive me of the joy of watching you walk? Cruel," he replied. "Then again, this view does have its merits." He ran his eyes over her cleavage and she giggled at him, arching back slightly. "Tease."</p>
<p>"Only a tease if I don't follow through," she growled, lowering her voice in a fair imitation of him. </p>
<p>He smirked at her. "Focus, pretty girl, I found us a fight."</p>
<p>"Oh?" She craned her neck, her eyes widening. "Oh. Wow. That's...something."</p>
<p>Describing the beast occupying the majority of the field as massive would be an understatement. Boar-like where it wasn't ape-like with a lashing tail, blood red mane over night black flesh and eyes that blazed out of a snarling face, the creature was rage personified. Later she would learn that the monster was what became of Ganondorf the man after he unleased the full power of the Triforce, a horrendous caricature of a twisted soul. Later, after the screaming stopped, after the bolts of lurid red lightning and howls of pain had faded to silence, she would hear how Link had struck down the man and unleashed the monster. The battle was joined the moment their feet touched the ground, the couple seamlessly falling into place beside the other warriors, everyone playing their part to distract, weaken, debilitate, attack, until within minutes it was over. </p>
<p>The beast, Ganon, was dead.</p>
<p>A hush fell over the darkened field as the demon king collapsed to the ground. A brilliant golden glow erupted from the beast's withering form just as the light left his eyes: the Triforce, free from his grasp, rising into the air and breaking apart, the pieces slowly hovering, waiting until their proper caretakers instinctively raised their hands to call them home. Power collided with her hand and flared brighter than the sun, sinking into her skin and setting all her senses alight once more. Lana hadn't realized how dim the world had been without it, how dull the colors were, how muted. She inhaled deeply, opening her eyes to see Volga gazing down at her, searching her face. She smiled up at him and he exhaled, his shoulders losing some of their tension. "You okay?" he asked quietly. </p>
<p>She nodded quickly. "Better than okay. I feel..." She looked around, suddenly becoming aware of the crowd gathering around them. "I feel good, I feel..." She took a step towards him, her eyes sweeping up his long frame, drinking him in. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and his jaw clenched. "Can we get out of here?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Triforce heightened her magic which in turn amplified her already overstimulated physical senses, so by the time they reached their quarters she felt as though every nerve ending in her body was on fire. Volga had done everything in his power to extricate them from the celebratory masses without making a scene, walking them to privacy quickly, his hand resting on her lower back, a gesture both possessive and affectionate that did nothing to dampen the ache between her legs. </p>
<p>As soon as the bolt slid into the lock, safely sealing them away from the outside world, Volga began removing his armor, very aware of Lana's rapt attention as each piece joined the pile on the floor. When he finished, kicking his boots aside, she unbuckled her cloak, letting it pool around her feet, before turning away and bending at the waist to slowly untie her knee-high boots. She twisted around to peek back at him as she made a show of shimmying her leggings down and off of her long limbs, gratified to see his amber gaze focused intently on her, his fists clenched at his sides. She straightened, turning back to face him as her hands toyed with the laces binding her skirt but he suddenly closed the distance between them, crowding her and walking her backwards until she bumped into the side table. </p>
<p>He swept everything off the tabletop, lifting Lana by the waist and setting her down so abruptly she let out an indignant squeak. His lips covered hers hungrily, tongue sweeping into her mouth, swallowing her moans, breaking away just long enough to peel off his shirt and then he was on her again, pressing close to her as he devoured her mouth. His hands slid up her sides, spreading his fingers wide over her ribs, slipping under her bandeau to cup her breasts. She gasped at the contact and he grinned against her lips. "Your nipples get hard when you fight, did you know that?" He worked the narrow band of fabric up and over her head and she leaned back, eyeing him coyly and arching her back to tilt her breasts towards him in open invitation.</p>
<p>"They do that a lot lately," she murmured, inhaling sharply as his thumbs slowly stroked the taut buds. "Very s-sensitive. Oh that feels good."</p>
<p>He bent his head and took her in his mouth, scraping his teeth over the stiff peak and then suckling at her gently, one hand supporting her upper back while the other pinched and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, switching between them and palming her breasts. "So beautiful," he rumbled, cupping her and kneading gently, admiring the way her pale flesh filled his hands. "You drive me crazy out there. Sound so good, so distracting." He dragged his lips along the pale column of her neck, sucking her at her pulse point as his fingertips resumed stroking and teasing her nipples until she was writhing against him, panting his name. "I bet I could make you come just from this." </p>
<p>Her legs tightened around his waist and she ground herself hard against him, whining softly. "Please," she mewled. "I need you, please." </p>
<p>He dropped his hands to her hips, squeezing briefly before lowering them to her knees, hiking up her skirt as his calloused palms slid back up her thighs, humming in satisfaction when he found her soaking wet and ready for him. "All this for me? My eager little queen." He stroked her slick folds and she leaned into him, catching his earlobe in her teeth and biting down, drawing a low growl from his chest that she felt more than heard. </p>
<p>"Always for you," she breathed into his ear. "Only for you." Her hands slid down his back, kneading into his muscles before slipping around to tug at the small chains fastening the front of his pants. "Stop teasing me, take your pants off." </p>
<p>The heel of his hand pressed against her clit and she bucked against him, moaning softly. "One time for me," he rumbled. "Come one time for me and then I'll give you what you want." Two long fingers slid inside her, curling as they plunged in and out, the calloused pads bumping against a spot deep inside her that sent sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine. </p>
<p>"Oh please, right there," she panted. "I need...I need..." She canted her hips, pressing herself urgently against his hand and he shifted slightly, his thumb rubbing her throbbing clit in tight circles as his fingers flex inside her, pushing deep as her muscles clench around them. </p>
<p>Volga held her close to him as her body went rigid, murmuring soft words that she barely registered as the aftershocks rippled through her, only withdrawing his hand from between her legs when she flinched away from him with a sigh. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist, bringing it to her mouth to lick his fingers clean as she held his gaze with half-lidded eyes. "Fuck, Lana," he groaned as she let him slip free of her lips, grazing her teeth over his skin playfully.</p>
<p>"Good idea." She grinned slyly, tilting her head to nuzzle the crook of his neck. She trailed lazy kisses down his collarbone, humming contentedly as his fingers cradled the back of her head, tangling in her hair. He tensed suddenly, hissing in pleasure when her slender hands find their way into his pants, giving his hard cock a rough squeeze. "All this for me?" she whispered.</p>
<p>He grabbed her waist, pulling her tight against him and lifting her effortlessly, the sudden movement surprising her into letting go and shifting her hands to his shoulders instead. She crossed her ankles behind his back as he turned, walking towards the bed and devouring her lips in a devastating kiss, only letting up when he eased her down to the mattress. </p>
<p>She scooted back on her elbows to make room for him to join her but he tugged her back to him by her calves, shaking his head slightly as he let his pants drop to the floor. Her violet eyes swept over his naked flesh appreciatively and she sat up, shifting onto her knees, not missing the way his fingers twitched at his sides as she leaned towards his straining erection, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Her breath tickled him for a brief moment before she parted her lips, slipping them around his engorged head and easing him inside her mouth as her eyes drifted shut. A low groan escaped his throat as she slowly worked him over, her tongue massaging the underside of his shaft. As she gradually sped up his large hands threaded into her hair, carefully guiding her bobbing head without pushing, rocking his hips in time until he abruptly tightened his fingers and pulled her off of him with a growl. She blinked up at him in surprise, her lips red, face flushed. "Wha-?" she began.</p>
<p>"I can't...you're too..." His voice was hoarse as he struggled to find the words, his chest heaving. </p>
<p>She reached for him, rising up on her knees but he held her at arm's length. She bit down on her lower lip, squeezing her thighs together restlessly and his fingers flexed, pulling her hair steadily until she arched backward. She whined softly, clutching at his forearm with both hands and he loosened his grip, letting go of her with a frown. "No!" she panted. "Don't...don't stop. Tell me what you need."</p>
<p>He stared at her, his gaze dark and hungry. "Promise me you'll stop me if I hurt you."</p>
<p>She nodded quickly, opening her mouth to reply but he was already moving, flipping her over, pushing down between her shoulder blades until her face pressed into the mattress. His hands were on her thighs next, spreading her knees apart to open her wide, kneading at her ass and leaving her aching, throbbing, pussy utterly on display for him. Finally she felt him press against her, the head of his cock beginning to spear into her slick opening and she trembled in anticipation, whining desperately with need. He held still for the span of a few heartbeats and then thrust hard inside her, burying himself to the hilt and she sobbed with pleasure, her voice cracking as she cried out his name. He held nothing back, his hands gripping her waist like a vice, his cock slamming into her so hard and deep that she saw stars. Her hands scrabbled at the sheets as she tried to brace herself against his relentless thrusts, her gasps and moans only serving to drive him on. "Volga," she mewled. "Oh yes, oh I'm so close...oh!" He leaned over her, sliding his hands up her torso to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples and sinking his teeth into her shoulder with a growl and she shattered, arching back against him with a sharp cry, drowning his thick member in a rush of fluid as her inner muscles spasmed around him.</p>
<p>"So fucking good," he growled against her skin as she began to come down. He sat back on his heels, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her upright as her body slumps bonelessly against his chest. "My beautiful little queen. So pretty when you come for me." He rolled his hips, grinding up into her and she moaned softly, her head dropping back against his shoulder. "You going to make it?"</p>
<p>"Just...just getting started," she panted, turning her head to kiss him, missing his mouth and brushing her lips against his jaw. "Feel so good in me. So big. Strong." She rocked her hips in a slow circle, her fingernails digging into his forearms as he thrust upward suddenly, pressing deep inside of her. "So hard to...focus. Watching you all day...wanting you...oh!" </p>
<p>He withdrew from her suddenly, lifting her from his lap and she whined briefly at the loss until he turned her around, laying her back on their bed and settling between her legs, burying his cock inside her again with a low groan. "Fuck, Lana," he growled, threading his fingers with hers and stretching their arms behind her head. He kissed her deeply, their tongues sliding against each other, swallowing her moans as he began a torturously slow rhythm, his cock almost pulling completely out of her slick heat before he eased back inside her, inch by throbbing inch. She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his lower back to urge him on but he just chuckled, turning his head to suck at the pulse point of her throat, nipping at her earlobe, growling praise into her skin, steadily driving her towards the edge and then pulling her back again as her cries became needier, more desperate.</p>
<p>"Volga please," she mewled. "Come for me, please, I want to feel you, I'm so close, please..." She strained against him, canting her hips in search of more friction and he finally relented, sliding his hands beneath her shoulders to brace her as he slammed into her, setting a blistering pace as he thrust hard and fast, his searing hot member pounding against the sensitive spot deep inside her that set her nerves on fire. Her back arched suddenly as the wave crested, mouth open in a silent scream as another orgasm ripped through her and dragged him over the edge with her, cursing and panting as he released wave after wave of spend into her. He collapsed with a groan, barely summoning the strength to roll her on top of him as they struggled for breath. She carefully drew her knees up, very conscious of the fact that he was still buried within her and wanting to keep it that way as she settled into a more comfortable position on his chest. Even soft and spent he was thick enough to fill her still fluttering walls, a sensation she was not in any rush to lose. </p>
<p>He hummed contentedly, tracing her spine with his calloused fingertips as she nuzzles the hollow of his throat. "I suppose the warning about avoiding strenuous activity no longer applies," he murmured.</p>
<p>She giggled at him, feeling his cock twitch inside her at the movement. "If I am fit enough to fight, I am fit enough to..." She trailed off and he lifted his head, arching an eyebrow at her. "To do...to be with you. You know what I mean." She blushed, nibbling her lip. "I feel fine. Better than fine. Amazing, actually."</p>
<p>His lips twitched, his expression smug. "Happy to be of service," he drawled, pressing a kiss to her brow and folding one arm behind his head. He shifted beneath her and she shivered at the sensation, sighing softly. "Cold?"</p>
<p>"Not even a little." She gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, his thumb tracing her lower lip. "Volga?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"I..." she began hesitantly, her words lost in a huge yawn.  </p>
<p>"Agreed." He patted her hip and guided her leg over him, groaning as his cock finally slipped out of her. She curled against his side, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. "Get some sleep," he murmured. "You can finish telling me how amazing I am in the morning."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damnit!"</p>
<p>Volga tilted his head, casting a curious glance towards the bedroom door. "Something wrong?"</p>
<p>There was a long pause. "Nothing. It's fine." </p>
<p>Lana's normally cheerful voice sounded decidedly annoyed but the dragon knight opted not to press the issue. A few moments passed before he heard her muttering darkly, accompanied by a series of soft thumps. He contemplated asking again as the adjoining room fell silent but she called out to him finally, peeking around the edge of the door.</p>
<p>"My dress doesn't fit," she frowned.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. "So pick a different one?"</p>
<p>She huffed a sigh. "No, I can't just...it's my ceremonial outfit. Formal thing to show I'm the Guardian of Time, it's tradition. I have to wear it, and it doesn't fit." </p>
<p>"We know you're the Guardian, though. No need to impress anyone," he offered. </p>
<p>She mumbled something he didn't quite catch. </p>
<p>"Honestly, Lana. This whole thing seems a bit silly. Why does her royal highness need to trot you out like a show pony? Does it really matter what you wear to go bless her reign? I doubt her people care for all this pomp." </p>
<p>"It matters to me," she replied firmly. "I have to go, Volga, it's not something I can just skip. If you don't want to come, you don't have to, but I'd rather have you there. You deserve recognition, too." </p>
<p>He snorted. "I hardly need it."</p>
<p>"You might not <em>need</em> their approval, but you enjoy basking in their praise whether you admit it or not. Damnit! I can't..." She swore under her breath. "Can you just...I can't button it. Can you come here and try?"</p>
<p>He strode across the room, tugging off his gauntlets. "I generally prefer taking clothes off of you, but sure, I'll have a look." She pulled open the door to admit him and he froze at the sight of her, amber eyes going wide. Her hair was dyed a soft shade of lavender, bound in a coiling braid at the back of her head, the shorter tendrils at the side framing her face. Soft silvery leggings hugged her long legs, with several oval cutouts surrounded by delicate white and purple stitching showing flashes of skin from her wide-cuffed boots to her hips, where they disappeared under a jagged-panel skirt that hung to her knees. Her curve-flaunting corset was elaborately embroidered and studded with pale pink and blue gemstones, and a matching high collared silk shawl with flowing bell shaped sleeves served as an accent piece, cut very low to leave her shoulders, back, and most of her upper chest exposed.</p>
<p>"Does it look that bad?" she asked when he stopped mid-step, staring at her. "Volga?"</p>
<p>"I-" he began, clearing his throat. "Sorry, I just...no, it's not bad. I wasn't expecting all this." He gestured vaguely, trying to collect his thoughts. "You're beautiful. You changed your hair, too? I like it." </p>
<p>She tilted her head to one side, narrowing her eyes. "Do you need a minute?"</p>
<p>He chuckled, raking a hand through his hair. "I'll manage. What do you need me to do?"</p>
<p>"The corset," she said, an edge to her voice. "I can't button it." She turned around, pointing over her shoulder. "I think it shrank, maybe. I don't know why it won't fit right, and I'm getting frustrated and I don't want to rip it."</p>
<p>"How did it shr-" He held a hand up in apology when she spun around, eyebrows raised. "Nevermind, doesn't matter. Let me see." She turned back with a huff, dropping her hands when she felt his. He ran his fingertips over the pale flesh of her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck and raising goosebumps in his wake.</p>
<p>"Volga."</p>
<p>He chuckled softly, turning his attention to the offending garment. "You'd be disappointed if I didn't get sidetracked and you know it." He examined the piece for a moment and then carefully began fastening the tiny hook and eye closures, working from the bottom up. He managed to finish without tearing it and spun her around to admire his work as she eyed herself critically in the mirror. The fabric fit like a second skin, pulling incredibly tight around the waist and and chest, the constriction causing Lana to breathe shallowly, every motion threatening to expose the overflowing bounty of her breasts. With great effort he tore his eyes away from the mouthwatering spectacle to find her staring at him, eyebrows raised. "So this is the formal attire of the Guardian of Time?"</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>"I'm going to formally withdraw my objections, then, to attending any more of these official state functions," he stated dryly. "In fact, I think we might want to schedule more of them. A lot more of them." His stare landed on her heaving chest again and he reluctantly tore his eyes away. "How are you even able to breathe in that? Din's flames."</p>
<p>"Breathing is...overrated." She glanced at the mirror again with a frown. "Am I gaining weight?"</p>
<p>"You're perfect," he replied reflexively. "And that, my dear, is a trap I'm not stepping into."</p>
<p>"Not a trap. Am I? Be honest."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "I don't see how you would be. I can hardly get you to eat anything lately, unless you're stuffing yourself like a drunken moblin when I turn my head for a moment. No?"</p>
<p>She planted her fists on her hips, staring at him silently.</p>
<p>"Then again..." he began, reaching for her. She sidled closer to him, resting her hands on his waist. "I would be lying if I didn't mention...I couldn't help noticing that there has been a bit of expansion in the northern domain, of late." He skimmed his fingertips along the deep cleft between her breasts.</p>
<p>Her already shallow breath stuttered at his touch. "My...you think my boobs are bigger?"</p>
<p>"Without a doubt," he replied evenly. "Look." He turned her around, quickly undoing the row of tiny clasps binding her corset and letting the fabric fall away from her as she drew in a deep breath, swaying slightly on her feet at the sudden rush of air. He slid his hands around her, cupping her breasts in his large hands as he met her eyes in the mirror. "You see?"</p>
<p>"Mm." She bit her lip, gazing up at his reflection through her thick lashes. "Sorry. See what?"</p>
<p>He palmed her breasts, squeezing gently until a low whine escaped her throat. "Definitely bigger. They were a perfect handful before, and don't get any ideas because I am not complaining either way, but there is a bit of overflow now. So, either your beautiful, perfect tits are bigger or my hands are smaller, which is very unlikely." He shifted his hands, teasing her stiffening nipples with his fingertips until they stood dark pink and erect, her breaths coming in short gasps for an entirely different reason now. He bent his head, brushing his lips against the curve of her ear and held her rapt gaze in the mirror. "You already mentioned it, of course, but it's worth noting that your nipples are extra sensitive, too. Since we're on the subject."</p>
<p>"Volga..." she mewled, sagging against him.</p>
<p>"Are you <em>sure</em> we need to attend this ceremony?" He pitched his voice low, knowing all too well the effect it had on her. Grazing her earlobe with his teeth, he spread the fingers of one hand wide across her belly, holding her firmly against the growing bulge in his pants. </p>
<p>"I..." She hesitated, her eyes fluttering closed. His hand drifted lower, toying with the waistband of her leggings, and she trembled against him, leaning into his embrace for a few breathless moments before steeling her resolve with a loud exhale.  "Ugh, yes. Damnit. Yes, we have to go," she muttered unhappily. "You're not making this easy."</p>
<p>He chuckled and stepped back, reluctantly letting go of her and pulling the corset up and over her torso. He made quick work of fastening the clasps despite her ragged breathing, smoothing his palms down her sides as he finished. "As you wish." He ran his eyes over her again, shaking his head ruefully. "How fortunate for every other male in your vicinity today that I already agreed to peacebind my weapons within the palace. I will have to make a list for later."       </p>
<p>"Nice to have a hobby, I suppose." She rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Oh! There's...there's a hat, too." She pointed. "Can't bend. Can you?" </p>
<p>"I think I'd rather watch you try," he drawled, folding his arms in front of him with an amused grin. </p>
<p>She huffed in annoyance, brushing past him to reach into the wardrobe, turning around after a long moment and arching an eyebrow at him as if daring him to comment on the latest addition to her outfit.</p>
<p>Volga stared at her for the span of five heartbeats before throwing his head back in a burst of laughter. She glared at him silently but the effect was utterly ruined under the weight of the ridiculous, dual-coned headpiece she wore. He eventually got control of himself and reached for her apologetically but she swatted his hands away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! It just took me by surprise."</p>
<p>"Cia had a similar one, you know," she grumbled. "It's traditional."</p>
<p>"I don't remember it being that big. Perhaps the hat grew, too? I mean, there is <em>something</em> of a resemblance, though yours are not...pointy, thank the goddesses." He pulled her close, stroking her back. "I'm sorry. It's a lovely ceremonial breast hat. I love it, you wear it very well."</p>
<p>"I hate you sometimes, I really do," she muttered, pushing him away, but her tone had a hint of amusement.    </p>
<p>"Come on then, let's get this thing over with so we can hurry back here and I can grovel my way into your good graces again," he replied smoothly, guiding her out of the room with a hand on her lower back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a little short something that popped into my head. Honestly though that hat for the Guardian of Time outfit is ridiculous, what were they thinking? Anyway. Comment! Please! Anything!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groveling, as it happened, was going to have to wait. Immediately after the ceremony ended, a series of council meetings began and the pair was separated, much to Volga's obvious annoyance. Lana smiled at him reassuringly as he was guided towards the training yard by Link, Impa, and the guard captain but the dragon knight merely squared his shoulders, mouthing the words 'making a list' at her before spinning on his heel and striding away. The sorceress grinned in spite of herself, schooling her face to a more neutral expression at Zelda's arched eyebrow. </p><p>"Everything alright?" the princess asked, leading their group into a smaller antechamber.</p><p>Lana nodded. "Fine. I um...I didn't know this was on the agenda, though. I need a moment to go get changed."</p><p>One of the advisors cleared his throat. "Respectfully, Lady Guardian, we have a lot to go over today and not a lot of-"</p><p>"Time?" Lana winked. "Understood, but I wasn't asking. I won't be long, I'll catch up when I return."</p><p>The advisor opened his mouth to argue but Zelda silenced him with a raised finger. "Interesting that you believe you have the authority to direct the Lady's movements. I am sure General Volga would find that idea fascinating as well. Perhaps you can explain it to him yourself."  The older man quailed, his face going deathly white. "No? I did not think so. Take your time, Lana, we will wait."</p><p>Zelda barely suppressed a smile, waving her hand in permission and Lana made her escape as quickly as she was able considering her constricted movement. Finally alone with her thoughts she walked the long hallways, allowing her mind to pick over the morning's conversation. Something niggled at the back of her mind, a small suspicion that she was nervous to even entertain, and it so preoccupied her that she almost walked right past her own door. Once inside she undressed quickly, a wave of dizziness blurring her vision as her lungs extended gratefully, taking in as much air as they could after the long hours of restriction. She paused in front of the wardrobe, trailing her fingers over the garments inside before selecting one of her favorites, readjusting her shawl with a satisfied nod once she had wrapped herself in the familiar pale blue fabric. </p><p>She hesitated before leaving and stood contemplating her reflection in the mirror, turning slightly to regard her profile, her slender hand resting atop her belly. <em>Was it possible? What else could it be? What does it mean for me, for us, if it's true?</em> She frowned slightly, weighing her options as she eyed her reflection. "I suppose it's not fair to bring it up if I don't <em>know </em>anything," she murmured to herself. "No sense in getting anyone riled up until I'm sure." <em>Not to mention the other situation we've been avoiding dealing with, the woman begging him to come back to Eldin. Plenty of time to notice my chest getting bigger, not a single word about a little side trip with a mystery woman, thank you very much</em>. She sighed, picking at her sleeve. "One thing at a time," she muttered, nodding at the girl in the mirror. Neither of them looked convinced.</p><hr/><p>Touring the armory, examining the guardsmen, and critiquing training drills was not the way Volga intended to spend his afternoon and yet here he was. The princess and Impa had seized on the opportunity of having heroes from various eras of Hyrule under the same roof and scheduled several days' worth of training exercises and conferences between the various leaders. Their reasoning was sound. It was wise to take advantage of peacetime whenever one could find it, and the fact that so many talented warriors from across time were all together made it particularly enticing to use this chance to broaden everyone's expertise and strengthen bonds. Volga recognized the benefit, even appreciated being included, yet nevertheless he was barely paying attention, his mind constantly drifting back to Lana.</p><p>Her mood had been better this last few days, and at times he was almost convinced that she had shaken off the irritable cloud that hovered over her before their trip to Gerudo. Her easy smile was back and she eagerly welcomed his touch when she wasn't initiating intimacy herself. Still, there were small things that troubled him. Her appetite was almost non-existent; she picked at her meals, turning so pale at the aroma of meat and certain cheeses that he had taken to eating in the mess hall with his chieftains while she crept away for a nap in the afternoons. Conversely, her sexual appetite seemed to be her driving force. Lana had always been an enthusiastic partner in the bedroom, but since their return to Hyrule the diminutive sorceress was nearly insatiable and while he was absolutely not complaining, he was beginning to notice a pattern of behavior that felt as though she was distracting him with her body to avoid certain conversations. The mere mention of Eldin was enough to get her hands wandering, and while he was happy to comply as often and as vigorously as she sought physical release, a small voice in the back of his mind insisted that he figure out what was bothering her before she wore him down to a nub.</p><p>"Isn't that right, Volga?" A sharp elbow jab to the padding behind his breastplate jolted him back to his senses. He glanced down, relaxing his clenched fists when he met Impa's crimson gaze. She raised her eyebrows subtly, coaching him, and he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Right, yes. As she said."</p><p>The guard captain pounded his fist to his chest in a salute, nodding at them. "Excellent! We will make the arrangements, then! We will need some time to modify the barracks to accommodate some of the ah...larger members of your legions, but until then, would they be comfortable remaining with the Goron contingent? We can go over more permanent plans tomorrow-"</p><p>"Plenty of time, Captain, let's not get bogged down in the details right now," Impa broke in smoothly. "Link, weren't you going to show the Gorons your plans for the new forges the Princess wanted in town?"</p><p>Impa and Volga fell behind as the rest of the group moved on, chattering like magpies. "What did I just agree to, exactly?" Volga asked once they were out of earshot, folding his arms in front of his broad chest.</p><p>"Hosting a contingent of Hylian troops to train alongside your own, and having some of your people posted here for the same. The exact rotation schedule will be determined later," she replied evenly. </p><p>"I see. And why did I agree to that? My people are perfectly fine on our own," he rumbled.</p><p>"I think 'on your own' has sailed away from you and you know it, dragon. I doubt Lana is going to enjoy being walled up in your caves forever, regardless of how much you might enjoy that idea now," she grinned at his expression. "Like it or not, you're part of the wider world again. It's not so bad. You might even start to like it."</p><p>The dragon knight snorted. "Contact with humans has only ever brought grief to my kind."</p><p>"Maybe this is how things change. What's the alternative, really? Did isolation help any of us when Cia came?" </p><p>"Cia is dead. As is Ganondorf. It's over," he said firmly.</p><p>"None of this is ever really over." She turned towards the door, leaving him with his thoughts.</p><hr/><p>Lana finally caught up with him again at the formal dinner that evening when he found her surrounded by a chattering group of court ladies who parted instantly at his approach, several even going as far as fluttering their fans and eyeing him appreciatively. Not that he noticed, his eyes never left Lana as he briskly strode to her side, drawing her to him and tilting her chin up to brush her lips with a kiss. She sighed happily, slipping her arms around his waist. "I missed you," she murmured into his chest.</p><p>He chuckled, running his hands down her back. "Likewise." He leaned back, studying her face. "You look tired."</p><p>"Stop it, you're going to make me blush," she grinned, pushing at him playfully and he grunted at her. "Come on, sweet talker. Don't want to miss your chance to nag me about not eating enough, too."</p><p>He frowned at her but allowed her to tug him along as she made her way into the central hall and found their places at the high table. Under Volga's watchful eye she made an effort to consume most of her plate. The serving girls seemed to be picking up on her habits and simpler fare such as chilled fruit and warm slices of brown bread with little pots of honey found their way in front of her in place of the thick cuts of meat and creamy soup that her companions enjoyed. As the meal wound down and many of the court began to get deeper into their wine and drift outside into the gardens, Zelda rose from her chair, drawing every eye in the room towards her. </p><p>"So it seems our time together is coming to an end." The slender blonde's voice was soft but the note of command was undeniable and everyone quickly took a seat. "We cannot express how grateful we are to all of you for risking so much and taking so much time away from your own people to come to our assistance." Several glasses were raised to her and she smiled. "First thing tomorrow, Lana will send our heroes out of time back home with our thanks. Please know that if we can ever be of service, you have but to ask." </p><p>Volga's hand settled on Lana's atop the table and she entwined their fingers, squeezing briefly.</p><p>"Afterwards, Link and I will set out to return the Sword to its resting place." A low murmur rose up at that announcement and she raised her hand for silence. "It must be done. The Sword is a weapon but it is also a seal, and the only thing preventing Ganon from breaking free again. I am leaving Impa in charge while I am away." She nodded to the Sheikah who rose slightly and bowed. "It's not up for debate, so please just...go and enjoy the rest of your evening." She waved her hand dismissively and people began to file out of the room, talking quietly among themselves. Once the crowd dispersed, the princess sank back into her chair with a sigh. "I can be trusted to pit myself against an ancient evil, but not to take a few days to watch my champion return a sword. Far too dangerous. Unbelievable." </p><p>"I could always-" Lana wiggled her fingers, arching an eyebrow. "If it would help?"</p><p>"Very kind, but no," she smiled. "In truth, I am looking forward to getting away for a moment of quiet before I have to take the throne." Link watched her in silence from his customary place, behind her and off to one side. His stance was relaxed but his blue eyes never rested, sweeping the room occasionally but always coming back to settle warmly on Zelda.  </p><p>Volga's eyes flicked between the princess and her champion and he brought Lana's hand to his lips to hide his knowing smirk.</p><p>"And you, Volga?" Zelda turned her head, regarding him. "You are leaving for Eldin in the morning as well, correct?"</p><p>Lana's fingers tightened involuntarily and she struggled to keep her expression neutral. </p><p>"That was the plan, yes," he replied evenly, running his thumb over the sorceress' palm. </p><p>"Well." Lana's lips curled in a tight smile and she cleared her throat. "Big day. I should turn in so I can prepare. If you'll excuse me, Highness." She rose from her chair, snatching her hand away from Volga and bobbing a quick curtsy. </p><p>"Of course. Rest well, both of you," Zelda said softly.  </p><hr/><p>It was a tense, quiet walk back to their room, the silence only broken by the rapid clicks of Lana's bootheels on the cold stone floor. Volga's long strides kept up with hers easily but he opted to stay a few paces behind her, following her inside, closing the door behind them, letting his arms hang down at his sides as she rounded on him, her eyes harder than shards of amethyst as she stared at him. </p><p>"When were you planning on telling me?" Her voice was calm but the spots of color in her cheeks betrayed her anger.</p><p>"I only just found out, Lana. I'm sorry I planned it without discussing it with you, but I haven't seen you all day, and-"</p><p>"Who is going with you?" she interrupted.</p><p>"What?" He tilted his head, puzzled. "No one. I should have left days ago, I just got distracted, and..." He frowned, closing the distance between them when a tear slipped past her suddenly trembling lips, the furious façade crumbling and revealing something very different underneath. "Lana..." he breathed, reaching for her.</p><p>"Don't." Lana turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just thought...I should have known."</p><p>"Should have known what? Lana, look at me, please." He turned her around by her shoulders, lifting her chin with firm fingers but she stubbornly kept her eyes down, refusing to meet his. "Please?" She stuttered a sigh and looked up at him and his heart clenched at the raw misery he found. "Sweetheart," he murmured, stroking her cheek. "You've been avoiding this sort of conversation for days and I don't know what is happening right now. Please help me understand, I can't fix this if you don't explain-" </p><p>"I thought we'd have more time, that's all. Before...before I had to stop being Lana and go back to being the Guardian of Time, before you had to be the Dragon of the Caves, before our lives reclaimed us," she whispered, a slight tremor in her voice. "Before you left and all I had was the memory of happiness." </p><p>"Lana, that's not..." He stared at her in shock. "Din's flames, is <em>that</em> what all this has been about? The moodiness, the hunger strike, climbing me like a tree every time someone brings up Eldin? Why didn't you just talk to me?"</p><p>"I don't know. I don't know! I was scared, I..." Her chin dropped, tears slipping down her cheeks. "It was stupid, I know, but I can't help being selfish. I just wish-"</p><p>"Woman!" he grunted, and her head snapped up in surprise. "I'm not <em>leaving</em> you, I'm not...it's just a couple of days, I'm bringing my legions home and coming right back to you. The Sheikah pointed out the optics of Zelda and Link leaving the palace with my entire army camped here, and she wasn't wrong. They want to go home, anyway, and I can't leave the caves undefended for much longer, and...Goddesses. You really thought I was just...just like that? Pretty girl." He sighed deeply, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her to his chest. "There is nothing in this world that is going to take me away from you. Nothing. I only thought to let you rest here, we're going to be moving quickly and I didn't think you'd appreciate another march so soon after Gerudo. I should have asked. I'm sorry." He tipped her chin up, studying her face and swiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "Do you want to come with me? I can delay another day if it would make you happy."</p><p>She leaned into his palm and took a steadying breath. "No, it's fine. You're right. I have a lot to do here. I'm sorry, I was just...I don't know what I was thinking. My mind is all over the place lately. I'm sorry."</p><p>"You don't need to apologize, it was a misunderstanding," he murmured, stroking her back gently. "Just...talk to me next time. Okay? I hate to watch you tie yourself in knots over something like this."</p><p>She nodded, mumbling something into his chest that sounded like agreement. They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Lana pulled away suddenly, her eyes narrow. "Climbing you like a tree?"</p><p>He barked a laugh, his hands dropping to her waist and squeezing firmly. "Just an observation," he drawled, his warm gaze lingering on her lips before flicking back to her eyes. "When you don't want to talk about something, you change the subject in a very deliberate way. It certainly wasn't a complaint." A flush crept over her cheeks and he hummed, scooping her into his arms and carrying her off towards the bedroom. "Here, I'll show you."</p><p>"Volga!" she squeaked, giggling. "Put me down!"</p><p>"As you wish," he replied evenly, dropping her unceremoniously on the bed. She sat up on her elbows just in time for him to drop to his knees, moving swiftly to tug off her boots and toss them over his shoulder before grabbing her hips and yanking her closer, settling between her legs and leaning forward to claim her lips in a deep kiss. </p><p>She moaned softly into his mouth as his hands wandered up her ribs and slipped beneath her bandeau to caress her breasts, his fingers stroking her already taut nipples. She broke away from him just long enough to shrug out of her top, tangling her fingers in his hair when he bent his head to nuzzle at her, suckling and scraping gentle teeth over each stiff bud in turn until she pulled his hair, tipping his head back with a low whine. "You have too many clothes on," she murmured, pushing on the waistband of his pants with her toes.</p><p>He smirked at her but removed his shirt, humming to himself as he dipped his head lower, leaving a trail of soft kisses from her heaving breasts down to her navel as he unwound her skirt and tugged it free, leaving her dripping slit exposed to his hungry gaze. He spread her legs wide, settling back on his heels and locking eyes with her as he sank his teeth into the pale flesh of her inner thigh. Her head dropped back as she gasped his name, her hips bucking off the mattress. He brushed his lips over the spot to soothe her skin, his hands gliding down her calves and taking hold of her ankles, guiding her feet to rest on his broad shoulders as he leaned closer, breathing her in, his lips parting slightly to let her scent wash over his tongue. </p><p>She shifted restlessly and dropped an arm over her eyes, inexplicably shy under his intense amber gaze, a flush tinting her pale cheeks as he slowly spread her lips with the tip of a finger, opening her further. Her pussy glistened with her arousal, the anticipation of his touch making her legs tremble as she displayed herself for him. Only for him. Finally he could resist no longer, leaning in and sweeping the flat of his tongue through her slick folds, slipping a finger inside her as his lips closed gently around her clit. She moaned brokenly, her back arching at the contact, one hand instinctively seeking out his hair to hold him in place as his wicked tongue traced deliriously slow patterns across the sensitive flesh at her core. One finger was joined by another, the long digits sliding deep inside and anchoring her in place, stifling her efforts to grind against his mouth. </p><p>He took his time, lazily exploring her, gathering her slick on the tip of his tongue and massaging it back into her delicate flesh, drinking her in, drowning in her sweetness. His mouth teased her, nibbling and sucking so close to where she ached for his touch but never lingering long enough, making her bite her lip in frustration as the tension between her legs grew. His fingers curled briefly, stroking her inner walls but just as she canted her hips to chase the sensation he pulled back, locking his wrist to hold her steady as she whined, desperate for more. He kept her balanced on the precipice, winding her up and letting her down over and over until her moans turned to pleading, her soft voice gasping his name, begging for release, panting and straining against his iron grip until he finally relented, closing his lips around her throbbing clit, his clever tongue circling her hard until she shattered with a keening wail, spasming inner muscles clenching his fingers greedily as she ground against his mouth. She collapsed with a moan and he eased his grip on her, caressing her through the aftershocks of her climax with languid kisses and soft presses of his tongue until she twitched away from him, the sensation becoming too much for her.</p><p>He sat back on his heels, gently unwinding her legs and and coaxing her to scoot back before crawling up beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her with a contented sigh. She wriggled closer, pushing him onto his back and draping one of her legs over his. "You going to make it?" he murmured, his fingers gliding down her spine.</p><p>"Nope, you've ruined me," she sighed and he chuckled. "I just need a minute to pull myself together so I can try and return the favor, that was...I don't even have words for what that was." </p><p>"No need. This was about you." He caught her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "Are we okay?" </p><p>"I mean, as apologies go, that was a pretty great one," she said lightly, weaving her fingers between his. He squeezed gently and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. "We're fine, Volga. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, I should know better. Go take care of your people tomorrow, just hurry back to me. Okay?"</p><p>He nodded his agreement and she lowered her head again, closing her eyes as exhaustion gradually claimed her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>